Euphoria
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Sam's 18 weeks pregnant and there's so much to do before the baby comes. Will Tom manage to keep Sam happy throughout her rapid mood swings? Soon, Sam receives news from her GP after an emergency appointment, that affects her whole life, including her relationship with Tom. But after the birth, there is hope for her to get better and she realises how supportive Tom really is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to DofE gold (which is a holby and casualty cross over and published in he he holby city section) but you don't need to have read it to understand this. Sam is 18 weeks pregnant with Tom's baby (and constipated!) and fletch is staying with them because he's ill. Also, it's set in January 2014. The bit in italics is from the previous story so you'll understand.**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent. The Janny and Hemma sequels are in the Holby section so please check them out!**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Sam had murmured to Tom that she was going to bed so she left the room with Tom and fletch watching TV. Ten minutes later, Tom heard the ensuite toilet flush so he assumed that Sam had finally been able to empty her bowels but obviously, fletch hadn't picked up on that.  
"Right, the front door's locked so just turn the TV off when you wanna go to bed." Tom said as he got up. It was Friday and they didn't have work until Monday becuase they had been given time off to recover from DofE gold, everyone in the group had the week off, so they could have a lie in the next morning.  
"Night." Fletch smiled, you could tell he had a blocked nose. Tom left the living room and went into the master bedroom._

_"Did the stool softener work?" Tom asked quietly after closing the bedroom door. Sam had already crawled into bed and she nodded into the pillow. "Did it hurt? Do you feel alright?" Tom asked as he changed into his Homer Simpson pyjamas.  
"I'm fine." Sam murmured with her eyes closed. Tom switched the light off and slid into bed next to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her bump and pecked her in the cheek._

_"Tom... I've been thinking..." Sam trailed off.  
"Well that sounds ominous." Tom joked. "Sorry, carry on."  
"I want a home birth." Sam stated sleepily.  
"Alright well I've got friends down in maternity. I can get the best midwife-"  
"No Tom, I don't want a midwife, I just want it to be me, you and our little girl." Sam interrupted.  
"You sure?" Tom queried as he stroked Sam's hair.  
"Yeah. We've both delivered babies before so it'll be safe. I just don't want to have to get in a car and then be on a ward with other women screaming their heads off surrounded by people who think they can shove their gloved and lubed hand where ever they want." Sam explained which made Tom laugh.  
"Okay, I understand." Tom said softly. "But first, we need to sort out our new home before this little one comes." Tom said as he rubbed Sam's bump.  
"I know." Sam agreed.  
"Have you felt any movements yet?" Tom queried with his hands guarding Sam's 18 week bump.  
"No, I'll tell you when I do though." Sam smiled.  
"Okay, night night." Tom gave Sam a final kiss on the cheek before he pulled the duvet up to their chins and cuddled Sam until they both fell asleep._

* * *

**Saturday, 9am**  
Fletch hadn't had a lie in for months so that one was well earned be thought as he quietly exited the spare room and headed for the living room where he found Tom on the laptop.  
"Sam still asleep?" Fletch queried as he sat next to him on the sofa. Sam was 19 weeks pregnant today.  
"Yep and she probably will be until midday." Tom laughed quietly. "Look, what d'you think about this?" Tom asked as he showed fletch the laptop screen. Tom had been up since eight researching new homes; he wanted to get moving soon because Sam wouldn't want to move house when she was heavily pregnant- it would be easier to do it sooner rather than later.

The house Tom was showing to fletch was one he kept on coming back to. It was a three bedroom, detached house which they could easily afford. It had two master bedrooms with ensuites and one a third double room on the upper floor. There was a family bathroom with shower and bath in, two living rooms and a kitchen on the ground floor. Tom was thinking of turning the spare living room into a home gym because he knew that both he and Sam enjoyed exercising and that it would make it easier to have the equipment in their own home rather than paying to go to a public gym.

There was also a spacious garden with both decking and grass along with a summerhouse at the bottom of the garden whichever when furnished could be made into a cosy den.

"Um, yeah it's in a good area by the looks of it. And that bath's got plenty of room for two people if you know what I mean." Fletch nudged Tom with his elbow jokily. "But seriously, it looks good. Run it by Sam and see what she thinks." Fletch said as he turned on the TV and quickly turned the volume down low to prevent Sam from waking up.  
"Do you not think I should surprise her? Like decorate the house and everything without her knowing and then surprise her once it's all done?" Tom queried.  
"Honestly, knowing Sam... I think that would cause her a lot of stress which she wouldn't enjoy. She'd be worrying about it. Maybe surprise her and do the nursery yourself but I wouldn't do the whole house as a surprise." Fletch explained. He was thinking exactly the same as Tom- they both knew she would worry too much.

"Right, I'm going to go shopping; we need to get some food in especially with her appetite. You wanna come?" Tom said as he stood up, still in his Homer Simpson pyjamas. Fletch too was in his night wear- a pair of shirts and an old tshirt.  
"Er, yeah sure. I could do with some more cold and flu tablets." Fletch admitted. "I'll just go and get changed." Both men headed to their bedrooms.

* * *

Tom entered the master bedroom where Sam was sprawled across the bed under the duvet with her left foot hanging out of the bed. As Tom was getting changed, he decided on waking her so that she didn't wake up in an empty flat. Tom reached down and tickled Sam's foot. Within seconds she pulled her foot under the cover and turned over to face Tom.  
"What was that for?" Sam moaned as she wrapped the pillow around her head. Tom pulled the pillow off of her and she glared at him.  
"Me and Fletch are going shopping. Do you want anything?" Tom asked as he pulled a jumper over his head.

"Can you get some more of the incontinence pads- but get ones with a heavier absorbency- but don't get ones that are like nappies." Sam ordered.  
"Right." Tom said as he made a mental note to find Sam's ideal pads.  
"And get some more muesli we've ran out and-"  
"Yep don't worry about the food side of things, I know what we need." Tom smiled a fletch came and stood in the doorway, he was smirking at Sam who's hair was all over the place. "Tell you what, why don't you get ready, and when we get back, I'll take you swimming?" Tom suggested. He had done this several times recently because it was one of the safest exercises for Sam to do. Sam didn't reply because she was contemplating the idea. "And I'll take you out for lunch after so we can discuss our new home." Tom said to try and bribe her.

"'Our for lunch' where?" Sam queried.  
"Um... Subway?" Tom suggested as he tried to find a healthyish place to eat out.  
"Can I have a footlong?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"If you have salad in it." Tom replied.  
"And a drink?"  
"If it's diet." Tom replied.  
"Can I have a cookie too?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"Now you're pushing it."  
"Cookie or I'm not going." Sam said sternly."  
"Fine, you can have a cookie." Tom laughed.  
"Well hurry up, I'm not having lunch at like two in the afternoon." Sam ordered.  
"See you later." Tom smiled as he and fletch left the bedroom.

Once Tom had grabbed his wallet and locked up the front door, he and fletch headed down to his car.  
"I'm telling you now, when we get back she'll still be in bed." Tom stated.  
"Nah, I bet she's up and dressed." Fletch smirked.  
"A fiver says your wrong." Tom held his hand out to shake on it.  
"Your on mate." Fletch smirked as they shook hands.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so crap but it's a filler. Any ideas for things to happen (before the birth) then please let me know. Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

10am  
"We're home!" Tom announced as he and fletch stumbled through the door with several shopping bags in each hand. He was sure that Sam would still be asleep. "Hang on, can I hear...?" Tom trailed off and he was right. After dumping the bags in the kitchen, he found Sam hoovering the inside of an empty cupboard in the living room. "You feeling alright?" Tom joked. He could see a stack of books, DVDs and CDs which had been taking out of the cupboards.  
"I thought we should start sorting through our stuff if we're gonna be moving." Sam stated. She was dressed with her swimming costume on underneath her clothes because it was a Saturday morning and the unisex changing rooms were bound to be busy. She didn't like to have to get changed completely in front of other people normally, let alone with her now 19 week bump.

"Alright then..." Tom was still trying to process the fact that Sam was tidying which she hadn't done in about two months.  
"I've packed our bags so I'm ready once you've packed the shopping away." Sam said, she then turned the Hoover back on and continued to Hoover the dust out of the cupboards.

Tom was brought back to reality when fletch called his name.  
"C'mon, we've still gotta get the rest of the shopping." Fletch said before he headed out of the flat door and back down to the car. Tom then followed. "Oh, and you owe me a fiver." He smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tom and fletch had packed away the shopping so Tom grabbed Sam's large hand bag and his gym bag from the bed which Sam had packed for them. She had put in everything he needed from his trunks to a clean pair of boxers. He carried both bags to the living room where Sam was still tidying.  
"Right, you ready?" Tom queried. Sam looked over at Tom and smiled.  
"Yep. Oh and can we watch this later? I didn't even know we had it." Sam asked as she picked up the DVD 'The perks of being a wallflower.'  
"Sam if you cried at it when we went to the cinema months ago, what're you gonna be like now?" Tom smirked.  
"Pleeeease?" Sam begged.  
"Go on then." Tom agreed eventually. Sam placed the DVD in front of the TV where fletch was sitting on the sofa watching the news. She then joined Tom and they left for the swimming pool.

* * *

As the couple entered the unisex changing rooms, Sam realised that her assumption was right: it was packed. Children were getting out from the morning swimming lessons and it was full of families. She was glad that she had changed earlier because all of the changing rooms had queues outside of them.

It was noisy and packed; something which Sam did not like.

Sam quickly took her clothes off, revealing a one piece black swimming costume with two thin pink and orange swirly lines across the stomach. Because it was tight, it showed Sam's 19 week bump but she was glad that she was still fitting into her costume that she could wear before she was pregnant. But only just.  
"Can you hold this up for me? While I pull my shorts on." Tom asked as he held a towel to Sam. She had already put her bag and clothes in her locker with her towel wrapped around her that she was going to put on the side.  
"Yep." Sam held the towel horizontally whilst Tom quickly pulled his jeans and pants down and replaced them with a pair of light blue and green swimming trunks.  
"I'm surprised you didn't pack me my speedos." Tom joked as he locked his locker and the couple walked out to the poolside with their towels.  
"I didn't even know you had Speedos." Sam laughed.  
"Right, I'd say if we do lengths until... 12, then we can get out and go for subway." Tom stated as he and Sam put their towels down on one chair. Sam looked up at the large clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly eleven.  
"You want me to do lengths for over an hour?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright then, we'll do lengths until half past and then relax in the pool for a bit." Tom said.  
"Fine. But we're not going in the fast lane." Sam stated as she and Tom walked over to the pool. It had seven lanes. Four were for the families to play and relax in and three were for doing lengths. There was the fast, medium, and slow lane.  
"We'll go in the medium." Tom smiled as he dragged Sam away from the slow lane. Tom bombed into the empty lane and Sam sat herself on the pool edge before she slipped into the cool water. "Come on." Tom smiled as he gently pushed Sam to make her begin swimming. Reluctantly, Sam began doing the breast stroke along the lane of the pool. Tom soon followed.

* * *

11:30am  
Sam stopped at the end of the lane and took her head out of the water. Finally, she thought. She had been counting down the minutes until she could go and relax. Tom caught up with Sam, pinned her against the side of the pool and pecked her on the lips.  
"When, Miss Nicholls, are we going to get married?" Tom said as he, with his feet on the pool floor, lifted Sam and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her close so her bump was against his bare abdomen. The water was up to their shoulders.  
"Tom... I really don't want a big white wedding." Sam admitted. She had learnt from her wedding with Dylan that she hated it.  
"But you do want a wedding? Yeah?" Tom said worriedly.  
"Yeah of course I do." Sam smiled as she leant in and kissed Tom again.  
"Would you prefer doing it in the registry office?" Tom asked.  
"It's like you read my mind." Sam smiled. "We could have a party with all of our friends afterwards. Just... I don't want to have to wear a white dress or have a Christian ceremony when neither of us are religious." Sam admitted.  
"Okay... Why didn't you tell me before?" Tom asked as he pulled Sam into a hug. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Because I thought that you wanted a normal wedding." Sam said over his shoulder.  
"I want you and me to be happy. And I don't care where we get married. As long as I'm with you, I'll he happy." Tom smiled.  
"Cliche much." Sam joked as they pulled apart slightly.  
"I'll tell you what's cliched, a hot woman is sitting on my lap and the blood has rushed to a _certain_ part of my body." Tom smirked. "You know I reckon we could have a quickie here." Tom whispered into Sam's ear.  
"Tom there're kids in the pool." Sam stated but she too wanted what Tom did.  
"Yeah but they're over there and they're too busy to notice. I can see it in your eyes and you _know_ you want to." Tom stated as he smoothed his hand slowly between Sam's legs. They were in the medium lane. No one was in the fast or slow lanes and they were quite far away from anyone else however did Sam want to take the risk?

Tom kissed Sam on the lips, slipped his trunks down ever so slightly and pulled Sam's costume to the side at the bottom. He slid into her and wrapped his arms around her back. Sam slowly moved back and forth on Tom's lap.

* * *

After ten minutes, Tom stopped Sam and gave her a kiss.  
"You are so amazing." Tom whispered. He slowly slid out of her, pulled Sam's costume back and then pulled his trunks up.  
"Mm, and you are so cheeky." Sam smiled.  
"Sam, go and get my towel please." Tom smiled.  
"Why?" Sam smirked.  
"Because this bad boy won't go down just yet, and I might scare the kids if they see it." Tom joked as he nodded to his groin.  
"I can't believe you." Sam smiled.  
"What?!" Tom shrieked.  
"You could've just said I have a boner." Sam whispered.  
"Yeah well I like talking in code." Tom smirked.  
"Really? so bad boy is code for erection?" Sam laughed.  
"Yes." Tom replied,  
"What's code word for..." Sam began. "Subway." She whispered into his ear.  
"Oh come on I though you were going to say something sexy and hot but no it's about food." Tom moaned. "anticlimax much." He added.  
"Well if you get me lunch there might be more later." Sam said suggestively as she climbed out of the pool. She held Tom's towel out for him and then they both made their way to the crowded changing rooms.

**Thanks for reading, please review x. What do you reckon, with Fletch staying at Sam and Tom's flat, will either one of them get ill? Or will they both manage to avoid the bout of man flu?**


	3. Chapter 3

By 12:15pm, Sam and Tom were sitting at a table for two in the quiet subway restaurant. They had sat at a table upstairs so it was only the, on the floor. Sam had her foot long with a diet coke and cookie. Tom had exactly the same. Tom had finished and Sam had a little bit of her cookie left.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a little girl to look after soon." Tom smiled as he glided his hands along her curves.  
"In a new home, new marriage... Everything's changing Tom. It's going too fast." Sam stated.  
"Well what's happening too fast? What don't you want to happen?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"It's not that I don't want it to happen I want it _all_ to happen it's just... Nothing is going to be the same once she's here. And it's only a few months. There's so much to do, to organise I need to book my next scan, with the wedding, looking for a new home..." Sam said quickly.  
"Right calm down. Everything's going to he ready by the time she gets here okay we've got plenty of time." Tom smiled as he put his hand on Sam's hand which was on the table.  
"Tom we've got what? 5 months? And in that time we need to organise a wedding, move house, decorate a nursery, but things for a new baby: clothes, nappies-"  
"Right stop right there okay because I've had an idea and I'll tell you what it is when we get home. But right now I just want you to relax okay." Tom smirked. He thought to himself that his plan was genius. It wasn't something that would sort everything out for the couple, but it would put things into perspective for them in a slightly childish way and they would be able to understand exactly what they needed to do.  
"What kind of idea?" Sam queried as she began nibbling at the last bit of her cookie. She trusted Tom so she relaxed a little but she still had something eating away at her insides, telling her that there was so much to do and so little time.

"It's one of my many genius ideas." Tom smirked.  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Sam joked. Sam took in a deep breath quickly and looked at Tom.  
"What? What's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"Come here quick." Sam said she grabbed Tom's hand and literally pulled him off of his seat, around the table and onto his knees in front of her. Sam placed Tom's hand on her 19 week bump. He could feel through her thin shirt, the brief but firm kicks from their little girl. It was the first time that Sam and Tom had felt their baby move properly. They both looked at each other and smiled. Tom left it nearly a minute after feeling the last kick until he finally stood up.  
"Right, shall we get going?" Tom asked. Sam nodded and he pulled her off of her chair.  
"What was this genius idea of yours then?" Sam asked sheepishly as they walked down the stairs.  
"You'll find out when we get home." Tom smiled, Sam was always nosey. Sam raised an eyebrow as she and Tom walked out of subway.  
"Listen, you sit in the car I just need to get a few bits." Tom said as she chucked the car keys at Sam and quickly walked into whsmith before Sam could say anything. Sam was confused but anyhow, she unlocked the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

Five minutes later, Tom came out with a large carrier bag and dumped it in the boot before he jumped in the passenger seat. Sam tried looking at what's in the bag but she couldn't tell.  
"Who said you were driving?" Tom joked as he put his seatbelt.  
"Who didn't say I was driving?" Sam queried.  
"Ah touché." Tom replied as Sam set off towards their flat.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
Can anyone guess what Tom's idea is? It's something that'll help the couple realise everything that they need to do that involves two bedroom walls...**


	4. Chapter 4

1pm

Sam pulled up outside of their flat and Tom jumped out and grabbed the carrier bag out of the boot before Sam even had a chance.  
"C'mon." Tom smiled as he held his free hand out. Sam locked the car, took Tom's hand and they headed up to their flat.

When they entered their flat, fletch was in the living room watching TV, curled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket because his cold was getting worse.  
"You er... You heard from Natalie at all?" Tom asked awkwardly as he saw their home phone on the coffee table in front of fletch that wasn't there before they left.  
"Well I rang her, she's fine. She said I have to leave it a few days after my symptoms have stopped until I can go home but um... Yeah. Anyway, how was swimming?" Fletch asked to change the subject. His nose was blocked so he sounded funny.

"Yeah it was good." Tom smirked at Sam as he remembered their earlier events in the swimming pool. "Now you come with me." Tom ordered as he took Sam's hand, carried the carrier bag in the other hand and dragged her to the bedroom.  
"You could at least try not to make it obvious that you're shagging." Fletch shouted, but the strain of his throat caused him to enter another coughing fit which made Tom shout 'Serves you right!'

"Tom what's your big plan? And what's in the bag?" Sam asked as she stood next to the double bed.  
"Right, just gimme two minutes." Tom took out two pads of A2 paper and a roll of masking tape. Sam didn't have a clue what he was doing when he started moving the dresser around the room, but really he was just moving it off of the large beige wall. Once for was out of the way, he began covering that wall, and the one next to it in plain paper and taped it up with masking tape. Sam peeped in the carrier bag and saw a box of coloured marker pens and two bags of haribos. She had a feeling as to what they were gonna do but she sat cross legged on the bed and waited for Tom to finish.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two walls were covered in more than twenty sheets of plain paper.  
"Right," Tom began as he sat in front of Sam on the bed. "We're gonna start off by writing the main things that we need to do like the wedding and moving into a new home at the top, and then we're gonna write a list underneath them saying what we need to do to achieve that like call an estate agent or whatever. And we're staying in here until it's done." Tom stated.  
"That would explain the provisions." Sam joked as she took the packs of haribos out of the bag.  
"Come on, let's get going, this'll put everything in perspective for us so we know exactly what we need to do." Tom smiled as handed Sam a red marker. Sam smiled before she took it and headed for the wall. She wanted to write something at the top but even on her tiptoes she couldn't reach the top of the wall.  
"Shortie." Tom laughed. Sam looked at Tom like a lost puppy don't she didn't want him picking her up because of her bump. "I'll write it for you. What do you want to put?" Tom asked as he gently moved Sam out of the way and stood with his pen at the ready.

* * *

3pm  
Nearly two hours, two packets of haribos and two bottles of water later, they had written everything they could. The walls were filled with black, red, green and blue marker pen with lines linking things together. There were main lists titled: 'Project Mr and Mrs Kent', 'Project new home', 'Project baby steps' - which involved buying things like a buggy, nappies etc- and 'Random but important stuff.' The random stuff list involved things like 'ring maternity to book 20 week anomaly scan', 'write a birth plan' and 'speak to Zoe about maternity and paternity leave.'

Sam laid down on the bed, tired from swimming and diving around the room and being on her tiptoes for the last two hours trying to reach the top. Tom laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her 19 week bump.  
"Has this made things easier for you to see what we need to do now?" Tom asked Sam as he stroked her hair.  
"Yeah it was a great idea Tom, thanks." Sam said sleepily as her eyes began to droop.  
"Seeing as it's Saturday, I say we leave everything today, and start a fresh tomorrow because- Sam?" Tom said as he noticed that Sam had gone limp in his arms. Her looked down and Sam had fallen asleep. He smirked and gently slid off of the bed because if he slept then, he wouldn't sleep at night. Because Sam was lying on of pop of the duvet, Tom folded his half of the duvet on top of her and tucked her in at the side. "Night night." Tom whispered. He pecked Sam on the forehead and sat on the end of the bed as he looked at their plan on the wall. He had said to start tomorrow purely for the benefit of Sam because he knew she was tired, but now that she was resting, he could begin doing some of the small tasks on the wall.

The whole was was full of Sam's beautiful handwriting and Tom's just about readable scribbles. The first task he thought he should do, was book Sam's scan for her because it would have to be next week. After leaving the room to make a call for maternity, Tom returned, ticked the line that said 'ring maternity to book 20 week anomaly scan' and then put next to it: 'Monday, 7am.' He had booked it early because he knew she wouldn't be happy to have to go down to maternity after her shift in the evening (she'd just want to go home), even if it was to see their baby girl again.

He then decided to take on one of the bigger tasks: project new home. He went into the living room on a different sofa to fletch to avoid his germs, and went on his favourites to open the link to the house that he had like that morning. He made a phone call and organised a viewing tomorrow at 1pm. He decided to leave it there because he didn't want to do too much without Sam so he went and scribbled the day and time next to 'book a viewing' on the wall, before he joined fletch and watched the TV.

**Thanks for reading, please review x **

**I was thinking that Sam and Tom have a small wedding and then they go on a cruise for their honeymoon. (I know you can't go on a cruise after 24 weeks pregnant but oh well...) please let me know what you think and where their cruise should go :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**6pm**

Sam had been asleep for nearly three hours and she looked like she wasn't getting up any time soon but Tom wanted her to eat because she didn't eat any breakfast and she had only had a subway at lunch. He crouched down next to the bed and gently rubbed her arm.  
"Sam... Sam." Tom whispered.  
"What?" Sam moaned sleepily as she opened her eyes, then closed them again.  
"It's 6'o clock what do you want for dinner?" Tom asked quietly as he brushed some of Sam's hair behind her ear. As usual, a few out of her hairs out of her thick, wavy hair came loose which he wiggled his fingers to drop them off.  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry." Sam admitted sleepily as she turned over to face away from him.  
"You're gonna get bed sores if you start spending this much time in bed. C'mon." Tom joked as he scooped Sam up in his arms but she kept a firm grip on the duvet. He carried her bridal style with the duvet dragged behind him to the sofa where he sat her down on his lap and he laid down with her on top of him. Sam reorganised the duvet on top her her and laid on her side with her head resting just below his chin.  
"You two alright there?" Fletch joked after sneezing. He was sitting in the armchair.  
"What was the point in moving me?" Sam moaned.  
"God you're really moody today aren't you." Tom said sarcastically as he brushed Sam's hair behind her ear and out of her face.

* * *

**10pm**  
Sam had been asleep for another few hours and she was awoken by a loud noise coming from the TV. Groggily, Sam looked around the dark living room with the TV being the only source of light. Tom was watching TV and she was still lying on Tom of him and fletch must've gone to bed.  
"You feeling better?" Tom smiled as he stroked Sam's hair.  
"Mm." Sam mumbled as she tried to get comfortable on top of Tom. Even with her 19 week bump, she had ended up lying face down on Tom's chest. She didn't realise that when she squirmed and wiggled her hips to get comfortable she was rubbing her crotch up against his which he wrongly took as a sign that she wanted sex. He was going to ignore it but she then put both of her hands on his chest as she was about to get back to sleep but again Tom took this as another sign.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Tom whispered seductivley in Sam's ear. She looked up at Tom and he winked at her. She knew what he wanted but she was too tired to do anything. She just felt run down. At the same time she didn't want to let him down in the bedroom department so she went along with it. She decided that seeing as it was late, it wouldn't last that long. Especially considering fletch was in the room next to theirs. Tom picked Sam up with one arm under her bum supporting her weight and the other keeping her torso leaning against his own. Sam's legs were straddled around his waist as he carried her, along with the duvet that was wrapped around them to the bedroom.

He kicked the door shut with his foot and then gently laid Sam down on the bed. As Tom was on top of her, he slowly undressed both of them until they were both naked. He had just slid into her when Sam realised that it really wasn't what she wanted.  
"Stop, Tom stop _please_." Sam pleaded as she pulled Tom out of her. She didn't want it going too far before she needed to stop because it would only disappoint him more.  
"What wrong?" Tom asked worriedly as he pulled his manhood away from Sam because he was worried he was doing something that she _really_ didn't want and he saw the panic in her face.  
"I'm too... I-" Sam stuttered, she didn't want to admit that she was exhausted.  
"Tired?" Tom guessed.  
"Sorry." Sam mumbled.  
"Don't be sorry, I understand... I'm sorry, I should've realised that you weren't up for it." Tom whispered. He knew she would be tired but he was sure she was too tired. He took into account the fact that Sam was 19 weeks pregnant but she was still very tired even considering the extra strain on her body. Tom got off of Sam and laid next to her. He pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and very quickly, Sam fell asleep with both of her legs wrapped around one of Tom's and one of her hands on his chest.

Tom laid there, smiling because Sam's bare, warm chest was pressed against him. He tried to think if there could be a cause of Sam's constant exhaustion as it had become more apparent over the last few weeks. She had been going to bed earlier too.

He tried to pick out of she had any symptoms that were out of the ordinary though that was hard considering many symptoms could be caused by her pregnancy. He knew that exhaustion was a symptom, as was irritability. Then he remembered that she easily got out of breath going up the stairs let alone when they had had sex the last few times. She had had a few headaches in the last few weeks that he knew of, but then again, before she was pregnant Tom knew she was a sufferer of regular headaches with no cause.

Then it clicked: she was anaemic. He knew she had a different complexion than before, though he just thought she was glowing as she was pregnant. He decided that he would get her to book an appointment with her obstetrician in the morning. He smiled to himself as he had diagnosed the issue that his partner had been having, though she wasn't actually aware that she even had a problem.

The couple were lying there naked under the duvet and Sam fidgeted in her sleep. She wrapped both of her legs even tighter around one of Tom's leg she then put her hand- which was previously on his chest- on top of Tom's manhood which made him smirk. He gently moved her hand back up to his chest because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Sam's hand there. He soon fell asleep as he watched Sam, his beautiful fiancé, peacefully rest.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
In the next chapter, Sam's given life changing news when she visits her GP after an accident in bed with Tom, and Tom feels powerless that he can't do anything to help Sam. Btw, it's life changing, not life threatening. (And she is anaemic but that's not the news.) **

**If I get enough reviews, I might update again tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**9am, Sunday**  
Tom had been awake for a while but he didn't have the heart to move because he knew it would wake Sam up. She had slept all night with her legs wrapped around his leg and they were both still naked under the covers. There was a quiet knock at the door so Tom quickly pulled the duvet up to Sam's neck so that he didn't see she was topless, but it didn't matter about him because he could've been sleeping topless like a lot of men do.  
"Come in." Tom whispered. Fletch opened the door and saw Sam and Tom's clothes scattered around the bedroom floor.  
"Good night was it?" Fletch joked.  
"What?" Tom whispered. He couldn't see either of their bodies so how could he tell they were naked? He couldn't have heard them making love because that didnt actually happen.  
"Oh come on, you're gonna pretend nothing happened when these are at the end of the bed?" Fletch laughed quietly as he picked up Sam's black bra and tiny matching underwear.  
"Nothing happened, she was too tired." Tom stated.  
"Yeah right." Fletch said sarcastically as he dropped Sam's underwear on the floor.  
"Did you want anything or did you just wanna catch a glimpse of Sam in bed?" Tom joked.  
"Yeah um, Charlie's ill so I've gotta go into work today. I just thought I'd let you know." Fletch stated.  
"But you're ill." Tom stated. Luckily, him and Sam didn't have work until the next day (Monday).  
"Yeah but Charlie's got a D&V bug so I think it's better that I go in rather than him." Fletch joked.  
"Alright." Tom smirked as Sam fidgeted. "She's cutting the blood circulation off to my leg." Tom whispered jokily. She wrapped her legs around Tom's leg even tighter.  
"Well at least it's not your third leg." Fletch joked. "See you later." He whispered before he shut the door and left the flat.

Sam squeezed her legs slightly in her sleep but as she did, her bladder leaked and because her legs were wrapped around Tom's, he was the first to notice. Tom felt a never ending spurt on his leg and then something dripping down his thigh. He knew what was happening straight away. He realised that he and Sam had been so distracted last night that they had fallen asleep on their partner's side of the bed so Tom quickly, without trying to wake Sam, rustled through her bedside table until he found a period pad. He quickly fumbled around with it until it was opened. He left the wrapper on it but he quickly put it under the sheets where it need to go, between Sam's legs, because she was still leaking more and more.

He soon felt the pad get heavier and heavier and he was unsure as to how much urine the pad could hold so he had to wake Sam up.  
"Sam, sam." Tom said. He put his spare hand on her arm, the other hand was still holding the pad in place. Sam stirred and as she did, Tom felt a strong spurt of liquid on his thigh but once her eyes were opened it stopped; it must've been the shock of being woken up so quickly.

Sam felt uncomfortable and she felt Tom's hand between her legs. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam said angrily but as she tried to move away, she leaked even more and she realised Tom was holding a pad for her. "Wh- wh- I don't understand I..." Sam stuttered.  
"Calm down, it was an accident." Tom whispered, but something in his head wasn't adding up, it couldn't have been the baby putting pressure on her bladder because she was only 19 weeks gone.  
"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered under her breath as she tried to come to terms that she had wet the bed. But she could tell she wasn't gonna make it to the toilet because she still needed to go and she was scared to move.

"Don't be, it gives us an excuse to have a shower together. And don't worry, fletch had gone to work today." Tom smiled as he peeled the duvet off of them with his spare hand. "Right, do you think you're gonna leak any more?" Tom asked as Sam took hold of the pad between her legs, freeing Tom's wet hand which he dried with a tissue from the box on Sam's bedside table. She awkwardly nodded. "Right, you've got the incontinence pads haven't you? Where are they?" Tom asked.  
"Under my pyjamas." Sam admitted. Tom jumped up, still stark naked, and opened the draw of the dresser where Sam's pjs were. He found the pads at the back of the draw under her shorts; she had been hiding them from Tom. Tom grabbed a heavy absorbency one and opened it for Sam.

"Right um... If I put this between your legs for you, you slip that one out yeah?" Tom said softly. Sam shook her head before a tear drip down her face. "Sam you haven't really got a choice." Tom stated. He left the adhesive backing on and slid it between her legs. Sam was reluctant to do anything so Tom slipped the heavy, soggy period pad out from between her legs and quickly put it in the bin in the bathroom.  
"Tom what's wrong with me?" Sam croaked eventually, she was filling up the second pad with urine and she couldn't control her bladder at all, once she had started, she couldn't stop the flow. She tried to cover herself with the already wet duvet.

"I don't know but we'll find out. Don't worry okay, I'll ring up for an appointment now you're gonna be okay Sam." Tom said quickly but they both knew in their heads that he shouldn't have said that because neither of them knew what was wrong with Sam and what would cause her to suddenly lose control of her bladder. It couldn't be the baby, it couldn't be a UTI... All of the simple, normal things that they were both running through their heads didn't add up, they just couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tom had booked an appointment for 11:15am with Sam's GP. She had already been helped by Tom to the shower and he had only chucked on a pair of boxers but he too had Sam's urine drip down his leg so he decided to go and jump in the shower with Sam.  
"You've got an appointment with your GP at quarter past eleven." Tom stated said he stepped under the stream of water with his fiancé. "Do you want me to come with you?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. He rested his hands on Sam's bump as she nodded.  
"You don't think it was amniotic fluid do you." Sam asked worriedly as soon as the thought popped into her head.  
"No, you could tell by the smell it was urine." Tom replied.  
"I-I don't- I can't- I don't understand what's wrong with me. Why can't I work out what's wrong with me?" Sam said angrily as she turned around to face Tom and hit him in the chest three times. It didn't hurt him so he let her take her anger out as he knew she wasn't angry at him, more at herself.

Sam snapped out of it after she had hit him repeatedly and looked up to see the emotional pain in Tom's eyes. "Tom I'm so sorry. Tom I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean it I promise." Sam pleaded.

"Come here." Tom pulled Sam into his chest where she sobbed quietly as the water from the shower poured down on both of them. "We're gonna get this sorted okay."

* * *

**3pm**  
"What do you mean you can't sort this out? There's got to be _something_ that-"  
"Tom, I'm sure you know- as a doctor- that we don't have treatments for everything. Just like we don't know the _cause_ of Sam's issue either." Dr Lewis interrupted before his patient's partner got any more aggressive. Sam had had every test run on her- including some uncomfortable physical examinations- and all the results were back a few hours later because she was a doctor at the hospital so she had special treatment. Infections, tumours and an amniotic fluid leak had been ruled out.

They had found out that Sam was urinary incontinent, but the cause of it was unknown and at that stage, there wasn't anything medical that they could do about it. He had recommended dietary and liquid intake changes but until Sam had the baby, she couldn't have the operation which could sort out her bladder issue. But even then, the chances of the operation working were only around 50%.

It meant that Sam's bladder could leak at any time, day or night, and it could leak a little, or it could leak a lot as they had found out earlier that morning.

"Now there is a small chance that the condition could slowly get better after you've had the baby but I'm afraid it is a very unlikely scenario. It's more likely that you're gonna have this for the rest of your life. Now I have to tell you that your bladder could leak at any time whether your walking or sleeping or even not doing anything, but there are some triggers that you need to be aware of. Things like sneezing, coughing, laughing can all cause you to leak. Sex will almost certainly cause you to leak, now I know that refraining from sex can issue so I can recommend you some relationship counselling." Dr Lewis explained. The entire time, Tom had been holding Sam's hand but she had been staring at the floor whilst the facts were given to her.

"We don't need counselling. We're in this together, it doesn't change anything." Tom said as he squeezed Sam's hand for support.  
"Tom, with all due respect I think you'll have to agree that certain changes are going to have to be made to cater for Sam's needs." Dr Lewis said respectfully as he once again read through Sam's notes.  
"Such as?" Tom asked angrily as the man in front of him had just contradicted his own point which was to comfort his partner.  
"Well, at nights, Sam will be recommended to wear adult nappies. You're going to need protectional absorbent pads for places that Sam commonly sits down like sofas, office chairs things like that. You won't be able to have sex in the usual way, Sam won't be able to exercise as easily as normal becuase she will almost certainly leak. And as the weakness progresses, and it's only going to get worse throughout your pregnancy Sam." He explained.

That last point hit Sam hard. No proper exercise, not like she did before she was pregnant; after the baby, there would be no more Running every morning, sit ups was going to be a definite no no and she certainly couldn't do heavy weights.  
"I've heard enough. Thanks." Sam muttered as she grabbed her handbag and the bunch of leaflets that she had been given involving one about personal hygiene with a weak bladder which really infuriated her. She escaped the room as fast as she could and found her way into an empty corridor where she realised that Tom had followed her.

"Tom go away." Sam said as she wiped away her tears and leant again the wall and dumped her bag and the leaflets on the chair next to her. She didn't want to sit down because she was scared of wetting herself.  
"Why would I leave you? Especially now of all times." Tom asked.  
"Why wouldn't you leave me? I'm gonna be pissing myself all of the time and I'm gonna stink of urine and I'm gonna go through a hundred pads a day. And that's now! let alone when I'm 9 months pregnant and I've got a baby pressing on my bladder Tom. You really want to marry a disgusting, dirty cow like me?" Sam cried. Tom tried to hug Sam but she pulled away; she was ashamed of herself and Tom could only think of one thing to do.

"Right, Sam stop feeling sorry for yourself. You remember that person we treated last week? Mr Benson. The one that we diagnosed with a brain tumour? Sam he's gonna die for definite in the next few months but your condition isn't life threatening. Think of all the people who have cancer but they're living their life as normally as they can. That what you need to do and that what you can do okay? You can live a fairly normal life Sam. Small changes need to be made, but you're not dying." Tom explained as he forced back the tears in his eyes as he looked at his fiancé who was literally breaking down in front of him.

"Think about our daughter. Our little girl inside of you Sam. She's gonna need her mum and her dad to be there night and day for the rest of our lives." Tom explained. As he looked at Sam, hoping that she wasn't just going to give up on life or just keep pushing Tom away from her.

**Just to let you know, I know there are loads of types of incontinence but this isnt following a certain issue, I've basically just made all of it up... Thanks for reading, please review and I might update again tonight :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was just about to speak when Dr Lewis came around the corner. He was slightly out of breath because he had ran after his patient.

"You didn't let me finish. You've got iron deficiency anaemia as well. There's a prescription for iron supplements but we need to have a chat-" he began as he handed Sam a piece of green and white paper with her medication prescription on it.  
"I know about the implications of anaemia. I know everything about it so I don't need a 'chat' okay?" Sam snapped. Dr Lewis nodded as he knew that it was a more well known condition than her bladder issue so he trusted that as a doctor, Sam could safely treat herself. He walked back to his office leaving the couple alone once more.

"Why don't we go down to the ED? We can speak to Zoe about booking some more time off." Tom suggested.  
"I don't need more time off Tom. I need to work to keep my mind off things." Sam said quietly. She had calmed down a little more as she folded up the prescription and picked it up with her leaflets and her handbag.  
"Well, you'll still need to let her know about the anaemia. C'mon, it'll give us something to do." Tom said as he held out his hand. Thankfully, Sam took his hand and they headed for the lift to go and see their boss.

"You really still want to marry me?" Sam asked quietly as they waited for the lift.  
"In sickness and in health Sam. Of course I do." Tom stated as he nodded.

* * *

Tom and Sam walked out of the lift hand in hand into the ED which was surprisingly at it's quietest.  
"Can you wait? I just wanna go, just in case." Sam asked quietly as she nodded towards the ladies toilets.  
"Yeah sure, go on." Tom smiled as Sam let go of his hand and then walked with her head down into the toilets as she hoped not to be recognised.

Tom caught Zoe as she was walking away from a patient.  
"Zoe." He said to make her aware of him.  
"Tom, you're not meant to be working until tomorrow." Zoe stated.  
"No but, Sam just needs to have a chat with you so could we have a word in your office?" Tom asked.  
"Um, sorry to disappoint Tom but you might realise that Sam isn't here." Zoe laughed.  
"She's on here way." Tom stated.  
"Alright, I'll be in my office." Zoe sighed as she turned around and headed for her office.

* * *

Sam was standing in front of Zoe's desk; she was too scared to attempt to sit down so she stood, Tom stood as well so Sam didn't look odd. Tom had just told Zoe about Sam's iron deficiency anaemia.  
"Do you know what the cause of the anaemia is?" Zoe asked Sam.  
"Um, I think Sam had it before she was pregnant because she's always had the symptoms, they've just been more prominent recently because they've been made worse by the strain pregnancy is putting on Sam's body." Tom replied. Sam hadn't said a word since she'd stepped into the office.  
"Right, was it dietary or..." Zoe trailed off.  
"No, Sam has heavy periods. Well she did before she was pregnant." Tom replied.  
"Right. What symptoms are you having if you don't mind me asking." Zoe asked directly to Sam.  
"Hair loss, headaches, fatigue, she easily gets out of breath and irritability." Tom replied.

"Tom I think Sam can answer for herself." Zoe stated.  
"She's not in the talking mood Zoe." Tom replied as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Why what's wrong?" Zoe asked Sam.  
"She's just feeling under the weather." Tom replied.  
"Sam?" Zoe asked.  
"I-I..." Sam stuttered before she looked at Tom.  
"You want me to tell her?" He whispered so that Zoe didn't hear and Sam nodded.

"We've just been to Sam's GP. She has got anaemia and.. She's got a- a bladder issue." Tom explained slowly as he took Sam's hand in his and she stared at the floor.  
"What, you mean like a UTI?" Zoe queried.  
"No. Sam's incontinent of her bladder." Tom stated.  
"Don't worry, Sam. It's very common in pregnancy." Zoe said, although she did then realise that Sam wasn't very far gone.  
"No it's not that. Sam's incontinent, but they don't know the cause, they can't treat it and she's got a real issue with her bladder like, she can't control it at all." Tom explained as he squeezed Sam's hand for support.  
"How bad is it?" Zoe asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Um... It's the worst kind of incontinence. She could be sleeping or standing or... It doesn't matter what she's doing her bladder can just leak." Tom explained as he rubbed his free hand over his face.  
"And there's nothing they can do?" Zoe queried. Sam stared at the floor. She didn't want any of these questions at all, but she'd need the support of her boss if anything happened at work.  
"Well there is an operation Sam can have, but only after she's had the baby. And that only has a 50% chance of working." Tom explained.  
"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Zoe said sympathetically. "I'll sort out your compassionate leave, Tom you can proba-"  
"No, I don't want any leave- I don't _need_, any leave." Sam croaked. Zoe was shocked because it was the first thing she had said all day to her.

"You sure?" She queried and Sam nodded.  
"Right well. I suppose the only thing I can say is, regarding any accidents, due to health and safety, if you do leak, you'll have to stop treating patients and go and clean yourself up. And you're free to take as much time as you need, just make sure you or Tom let me know that you're gonna be off the ward for a bit." Zoe explained.

"Zoe." Sam said, she had finally had the courage to ask but as soon as she spoke, the courage escaped her.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"I... I was just wondering... I-if you could tell... Can you tell everyone that I have the issue because chances are, I am going to have an accident it's just a matter of when... It's just gonna make it easier when I do.. Have an accident, if they know why." Sam asked slowly. Both Tom and Zoe knew that it took a lot of courage for Sam to ask that.

"You sure you want me to tell them?" Zoe asked and Sam nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Also, I've been meaning to speak to you about scrubs because you're gonna need maternity ones soon aren't you?" Sam nodded.  
"Would it be possible for Sam to wear her own clothes? Then she can wear dark trousers so if she does have an accident, it won't show because when our current scrubs get wet you can see it straight away." Tom asked.  
"Um..." Zoe sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "As long as they're formal or smart clothes, I'm happy for you to wear your own clothes Sam." She said eventually. If everyone knew about Sam's problem, then they wouldn't be asking about why Sam was allowed to her own clothes and they weren't. They were interrupted as there was a knock at the door and fletch entered.

"Sorry Zoe, emergency RTC patient coming in, we need you in resus." Fletch said quickly as he soon left and headed back to the patient.  
"Right, gimme a call if you wanna ask anything and I'll tell everyone after the shift okay?" Zoe said quickly.  
"Yep that's fine." Tom replied. Zoe nodded before she ran off.

"You've changed your tune." Tom smiled as he pulled Sam into a hug. She had certainly perked up in the last few minutes.  
"Not too tightly." Sam said as she pulled away a little.  
"Sorry. Right shall we go to tescos? We can get what you need and pick up your prescription. And I really fancy something nice for dinner." Tom suggested and Sam nodded and they began to walk out of the ED and to Tom's car.

"Well this day was a little more eventful than the relaxing Sunday I was hoping for." Sam yawned.  
"Mm." Tom agreed. "Can I just clear the air here. If you do have an accident, don't be afraid to tell me okay? You are gonna have them it's just a matter of dealing with them." Tom said as he and Sam got in the car.  
"Woah, remind me not to sit down too quickly." Sam said as she put her seatbelt.  
"Have you leaked?"  
"A bit but the pad is working." Sam stated.  
"Good. I think we should have a code word." Tom said smugly.  
"What do you mean?" Sam queried.  
"Well have one word which means major leak and one which means minor leak. It can be something just between you and me." Tom smiled.  
"And what code words were you thinking?" Sam queried.  
"Um... How about something about like... Kitten for minor and lion for major?" Tom suggested.

"Really?" Sam laughed,  
"Got any better ideas?" Tom smirked. And Sam remained quiet. "Thought not. That's settled then, kitten and lion. Kitten and lion." Tom kept on repeating them to himself quietly to make him remember. Sam shook her head as Tom drove the couple to the shopping centre where the nearest large tescos superstore was.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

3pm

When they got there, Tom grabbed a large trolley because he planned on getting some supplies for Sam and he thought it was best to get several things for Sam's new condition so that she could experiment and see what she preferred. He pushed the trolley whilst Sam walked besides him. He picked up a newspaper and Sam picked up a magazine before they headed for the bedding aisle.

They hadn't said anything about it but they both knew that they were going to need new bed sheets (because their current ones where a bright white and it wouldn't be white much longer) along with a protective cover for the mattress which Tom picked up and placed in the trolley before the couple moved on to the toiletries. Luckily, being a Sunday afternoon, it was fairly empty and there was no one down the aisle where all the incontinence products were so Tom walked straight up to them with Sam reluctantly following behind.

"Would you rather the bed pads, or nappies for at night?" Tom asked as he pointed to absorbent sheets that were meant to be spread over the bed each night and they absorbed any leaks but Sam was worried that if she had them, that Tom could possibly end up getting wet. But then she also didn't want to spend all night in a nappy.

Referring to Tom's question, Sam merely blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the floor.  
"Shall we get a pack of each so you can see which one you prefer?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. Tom picked up a box of the double bed pads with a high absorbency and looked at Sam after glancing at the nappies. "Well c'mon, pick which size." Tom smiled as he knelt down, ready to get what Sam wanted. He didn't want her to bend down just in case.  
"Um, th-the medium ones." Sam mumbled. Usually in clothes, she was a small but her ever expanding stomach changed that.  
"Which absorbency? 1 is the lightest and 5 is the most absorbent." Tom stated as he looked up at Sam.  
"5." Sam whispered.  
"Okay then." Tom picked up a pack and put them in the trolley. "What do you want for during the day?, or more specifically for work?" Tom asked.

"Um... The heavy pads?" Sam said unconfidently as she looked at Tom for help.  
"Yep, that sounds fine to me." Tom smiled. He picked up four packets of heavy duty incontinence pads because he knew Sam was going to want to change frequently, even if she hadn't leaked because she was so self conscious and very hygienic.

"Why don't we get you some cheap underwear? Just whilst you're trying to get used to things?" Tom suggested. Sam shrugged but then she saw Iain dean, walking along with a basket and he stopped in the aisle ahead of them where he was looking where the fruit and veg was.

"Tom can we go home? Please let's just go-" Sam began panicking.  
"Sam he probably knows because Zoe told everyone." Tom interrupted. To save Sam from embarrassment, he covered all of the pads with the newspaper, magazine and new pack of bed sheets. "We've got everything you need, Why don't you go and see if there's any clothes you like in the new look next door and I'll come and pay if you've got anything once I've finished shopping. You'll be needing some more clothes for work won't you?" Tom suggested.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam said as she tried to hide behind Tom. Iain was merely standing looked along the shelves.  
"No worries. What do you want for dinner?" Tom asked.  
"Anything's good." Sam said as she quickly turned around and exited the store the long way so that Iain didn't see her.

Tom sighed as he watched the love of his life sneak off because she was so embarrassed about her new condition. Tom then felt his phone buzz so he took it out of his pocket and it revealed a message from the estate agents:  
_You missed the viewing of 21 Green Street at 11am this morning, please call the office to rebook if needed._

Crap. He had completely forgotten about that viewing, but at that time, he and his fiancé were on the way to the hospital for Sam's appointment so that, in his mind, was way, way more important that going to see a house.

He quickly whizzed around the shop as he didn't want to make Sam wait too long. After paying at the till, Tom was walked towards the exit of the shop but he stopped when there was a small stand there with brochures for all sorts of holidays. One brochure that caught Tom's eye was a beautiful brochure for worldwide Royal Cruises. He quickly had the idea that Sam needed something to take her mind off of things as well as something where it was her choice as to whether she wanted to relax or take part in activities. He picked up the brochure and as he unpacked the shopping into the car boot, he hid the brochure away from where Sam would be able to see.

* * *

After packing away the shopping in the boot of the car, Tom headed to the large new look store where he found Sam coming out of the changing rooms with a basket full of items.  
"Is it too much?" Sam asked.  
"No, you're gonna need clothes. C'mon I'll pay." Tom smiled as so he took the basket off of Sam. It will filled with dark coloured, smart trousers that were mainly black, along with some light blouses, a blazer and a pair of smart pumps. Tom then caught his eye on a rack that had baby bump bands. Sam followed Tom's eyeline and saw the pack of three (tan, black and grey) bands which only came in one size because they were designed to stretch and fit comfortably around the bump no matter how far gone the woman was. "Do you want them?" Tom asked and Sam fluttered her eyelids at him. Tom laughed as he picked up a pack and put them in the basket.

He then noticed a three new bras that Sam had put in the basket underneath a shirt.  
"You'll have to try them on later. I'll check that they fit properly." Tom joked as he walked up the the cashier. Being a Sunday afternoon, the shops weren't very busy. Sam glanced around the shop and her eyes fell on a door to the public restrooms.  
"Do you mind if I just..." Sam asked quietly to Tom as she nodded over to the door. Tom looked over to see the toilet door and knew now that Sam wasn't going to want to go anywhere where they would be far from a toilet.

"Yeah sure, go on, I'll meet you by the car." Tom smiled. Sam nodded before she headed over to the toilet. She didn't desperately need a wee but in the last few hours, she had worked out that for her, she preferred to go to the toilet often and empty her bladder whenever she could even if it was only a little bit, rather than letting her bladder leak onto the pad she was wearing.

* * *

After spending a few minutes making sure she had emptied her bladder in the locked cubicle, Sam changed the pad which only had a few drops on it, flushed the toilet and looked at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands.

After drying her hands, Sam leant on the sinks and looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe that 24 hours ago, she had fallen asleep as Tom stroked her hair without a care in the world. They had just written all over the papered walls what they needed to do. But none of those things took into the fact that now she needed frequent toilet breaks and other things related to her condition.

For example, for her 20 week scan next week, she would need a full bladder. But there was no chance of her even trying to get a full bladder especially not when there would be a probe being pushed around her abdomen. Their wedding would also have to be different because she wouldn't enjoy an after party, she wouldn't enjoy being the focus of attention and she certainly wouldn't want loads of people there, just in case she had an accident. Another thought that stayed in her mind was that as a tradition, she wouldn't want to have sex on their first night of married life in fact, she didn't think she'd ever want sex ever again for fear of embarrassing herself with her fiancé.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She hadn't realised but she had been crying and she had been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. She picked up the phone after sniffing, to her fiancé.  
"Tom."  
_"Sam you okay?_"  
"Um yeah sorry I just... I'm looking at another pair of shoes but never mind, they haven't got my size." Sam lied through her teeth as she hoped that Tom had gone back to the car.  
_"Alright, see you in a minute_." Tom replied.  
"Bye." Sam said before quickly hanging up and splashing her face with cold water. Luckily, because the tears had slipped out of her eyes rather than Sam actually sobbing, her eyes weren't red so she took a deep breath and smiled because she didn't look like she had been crying. She put her phone back in her bag and quickly made her way out to the car.

* * *

"Hey." Tom smiled as Sam sat in the car and shut the door. "I've got your iron tablets, you should probably take one now. They're in that bag there." Tom said as he pointed to the pharmacy bag down by Sam's feet where her handbag was. Sam picked them up, read the dosage and then swallows one of the tablets dry. She then proceeded to read the rest of the packaging and the leaflet inside.  
"Ooh, a possible side effect includes constipation, yippee for me." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Tell me if you do get constipated." Tom said but Sam didn't reply and she looked out of the window. "Sam? You are aren't you? You haven't been since Friday night have you?" Tom stated rather than asked. He remembered when she went to bed by herself and but she had gone to the loo first and was finally able to empty her bowels after almost a week of constipation, one of the lovely perks of pregnancy.

"Tom it's only been two days, I'm fine." Sam stated. Though really, she did feel a discomfort sometimes.  
"Have you taken stool softeners?" Tom asked.  
"Yes, yesterday." Sam stated.  
"Right, let me know when... You know." Tom said.  
"Tom! You don't need to know my bowel movements." Sam stated.  
"No but I just wanna know if you're okay." Tom said kindly. "By the way, I've been meaning to check with you that it wasn't a moment of madness when you said you wanted a home birth without a midwife." Tom laughed.  
"No, I still want a home birth. Especially now considering I'll be peeing the whole way through." Sam said jokily.  
"You'll be fine." Tom stated. "Besides, when I was training, I did a rotation on a maternity ward for six months. And I've delivered babies to mums with diarrhoea, had many new mums pee or poo themselves and I've also had women fart in my face, been projectile vomited on and I've seen breast milk leaking like there's no tomorrow. Trust me, I won't be shocked by anything I see." Tom explained and Sam was smirking as she tried not to laugh.

"If any of that does happen with me-" Sam began.  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Tom interrupted. "As long as... You promise to me that you won't be embarrassed if you have an accident. Feel free to be shy if it's at work or wherever but if you're with me I don't want you to be embarrassed. Okay?" Tom asked sternly.  
"Fine." Sam sighed.

* * *

5:30pm  
Anaemia and pregnancy were certainly taking their toll on Sam's energy as she was already pretty much falling asleep on the armchair. She was by herself and Tom and fletch were sitting on the sofa- he had just gotten in from his shift. It must've been the first time since they moved in together that Sam hadn't cuddled up with Tom on the sofa.  
"Oh um, Iain told me to tell you that you can ring him if you ever need to chat." Fletch said to Sam but she was confused. "He said it after Zoe told us about your bladder problem." Fletch admitted. Crap, Sam had forgotten that everyone knew including fletch.  
"Right..." Sam said quietly. "Fletch, what did everyone say when Zoe told you?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Not much. Everyone was understanding Sam, they're not gonna laugh or take the mick." He stated.  
"What, not even if I end up wetting myself while I tie my shoelace or while I give chest compressions?" Sam mumbled.  
"Sam, honestly, no one is gonna care. I promise.' Fletch said kindly.

* * *

8pm  
"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa tonight?" Tom asked because he didn't want Sam to feel awkward during the night, or for Sam to be falling asleep before she prepared for any incidents that could occur during the night.  
"I don't know, it-it depend if I use the nappies or the bed pads." Sam said quietly.  
"Well you obviously don't like the idea of wearing a nappy so what's putting you off using the bed pads?" Tom asked. Sam was slightly embarrassed because fletch was quite clearly listening; the three were still seated in the living room.  
"I don't want you to have to... I'm worried youre gonna get my.. If I leak I don't want you to get my-" Sam stuttered.

"Sam, you've have my semen in you many times okay." Tom stated which made fletch laugh. Before Sam was pregnant, they used the rhythm method as contraception and after Sam conceived, they didn't have to worry about contraception at all so it was an honest statement.  
"So?" Sam asked wondering what the hell that had to do with anything.  
"Semen is a bodily fluid, so is urine. Don't worry okay. I'll go and put one of the pads on the bed." Tom said as he stood up and headed for their bedroom leaving Sam to blush which fletch noticed.

"Oh you're not embarrassed about the fact that he said you two have had sex loads are you? Sam! It's pretty obvious you two are sexually active considering your up the duff!" Fletch laughed.  
"Shut up." She muttered.  
"Tom!" Fletch shouted.  
"What?" Tom shouted from the bedroom.  
"Sam's embarrassed about being sexually active with her fiancé!" Fletch shouted. ran back in after hearing the emotion in her voice.  
"Well we're not sexually active _now_ are we?" Sam snapped as the tears welled up in her eyes. Hearing the emotion in his fiancé's voice, Tom ran back to the living room.  
"Why not?" Tom asked.

Luckily he had finished putting a pad over the double bed.  
"Because we can't otherwise I'll wet myself." She mumbled.  
"Don't worry about that now, we'll sort something out." Tom said as he pulled her into a hug after he knelt in front of her. Tom pulled away as Sam yawned. "Right c'mon, I think my two girls need to go to bed." Tom stated as he stood up and gave Sam a hand up. "Im gonna stay up a bit longer alright?" Tom asked. Sam nodded before she plodded off to bed.

After leaving a few minutes for Sam to settle down, Tom grabbed the cruise brochure from under the pillow and began flicking through it with fletch as they tried to find a cruise that Sam would enjoy.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
How long will it be before Sam has an accident in front of her colleagues? And what will their reaction be? And in the next chapter, Tom puts his plans to finally make Sam Mrs Kent in place!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday, 5:40am**

It was twenty minutes before Sam and Tom's alarms were due to go off but Tom woke up anyway to the sound of a car beeping as it drove outside their flat. Tom checked that it hadn't woken Sam up but it was fine because she was fast asleep. He wondered if she had been okay through the night so he slowly moved his hand under the duvet and patted the area of the bed pad around Sam's bum and thighs: it was dry.

He had booked a cruise, along with something else which he hoped would prove his love and commitment to Sam and all of it was due to begin on that Friday. He booked their scan at maternity for Friday, and made sure he had the best midwife in Holby. Sarah was his previous mentor and friend so he was sure he could trust Sarah not to say anything if Sam had an accident during her scan where she would have to have a slightly full bladder for.

He had also purchased something rather large and expensive and he needed to enlist the help of his friends and colleagues to get everything ready by the time Tom and Sam got back from their cruise.

Tom's attention was drawn as Sam squirmed in his arms and turned to face. She, whilst still sleeping, snuggled her face into Tom's chest as she hugged her bump which as of that day, was now 20 weeks.

She fluttered her eyes a few times until she was alert, but she noticed the annoyingly familiar feeling of nausea and groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked quietly so that they didn't wake fletch next door.  
"I feel sick." Sam mumbled. "And I need a wee." She added before she slowly got up but before she headed to the toilet, she checked the bed pad for any leaks.  
"Bone dry." Tom smiled. Sam smiled because she was proud of herself, before she then took small but quick steps to the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

**7:30am**  
It was nearly time for Sam and Tom to leave but Sam was still feeling sick and due to the anaemia, she wasn't very alert either; she was absolutely knackered. Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar- next to fletch- with a cup of hot chocolate to warm her up when Tom walked in smiling.  
"Ash just phoned, he's got the day off but he wants to go in and catch up with some paper work so he said if either me or you wanna take the day off, he'll cover for us. So c'mon, you're going back to bed." Tom ordered. Sam looked up at Tom wondering whether she should or not because she just needed something to keep her busy. "C'moooonnnnnn." Tom sang as he took Sam by the arm and guided her to their master bedroom. After lying Sam down in the bed, he realised that she was quite chilly so he decided to do something that he hoped would make her smile.

He got the bags of shopping that Sam got from new look yesterday, and took out the pack of baby bump bands. He took out the grey one and sat on the bed besides Sam. He slipped her shirt up, pulled the bump band on via her feet and fitted it snugly on her bump after tucking it in the top of her trousers. It worked because she was smiling.  
"You've got a beautiful smile." Tom stated as he brushed some hair out of her face.  
"Mm. And you're gonna be late if you don't get going." Sam said sleepily as Tom tucked her under the duvet. He pecked her on the forehead.  
"I'll see you later." Tom whispered before he set off for work.

* * *

7:50am  
Tom had lied about ash ringing because he didn't want Sam going to work so soon after her diagnosis -especially if she wasn't feeling well anyway-, and he needed to talk to his colleagues without Sam being there which was why he had organised for everyone to meet in the pub after their shifts at 5:10pm. He quickly jogged to Zoe's office so he would have time for a coffee- something he craved but he couldn't often have because he didn't want to make Sam crave it too; she loved the smell of coffee, she just couldn't have it because of the coffee content.

"Zoe?" Tom said as he knocked on her office door.  
"Yes Tom." She smiled as she looked up from her paper work.  
"Um, Sam's not feeling very well this morning so she's not going to be able to come in." Tom explained softly.  
"Right and when you say doesn't feel well, is this because of her bladder problem? Because she's entitled to sick leave Tom." Zoe stated.  
"No, no. She's got morning sickness so she's not really leaving the bathroom floor at the moment." Tom lied.  
"Right, okay. Tell Sam I hope she feels better soon." Zoe smiled.  
"Yep, will do." Tom replied before he walked out of Zoe's office and into the staff room where he made himself a much needed coffee.

* * *

5:15pm  
Everyone had arrived in the pub and had a drink at the ready. And Tom cleared his throat. Everyone -including Zoe, fletch, Tess, Robyn, Jamie, Dixie, Jeff, Ash, Louise, Noel, Big Mad, Iain, Norman, Lily (much to her displeasure), charlie, Rita and Max- were seated whilst Tom stood.  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tom shouted and the banter quickly died down. "Right well I think everyone knows about me and Sam being engaged and due to... a recent event, I would like to tie the knot sooner rather than later to prove to Sam that I love her no matter what." Tom explained which made everyone 'aw.'

"Now Sam doesn't know any of this so no one can tell her, but I've booked the wedding at a registry office because we don't want a big wedding so I'd like to ask Zoe, to be maid of honour and Fletch to be my best man." Tom smiled. Zoe nodded to accept the offer but fletch was a chuffed as chips so he jumped up and hugged Tom.

"Careful mate, I'm taken." Tom joked as he pulled away after patting fletch on the back. "Anyway," Tom continued, "Our honeymoon is booked and we leave on the Friday night after the wedding for two weeks so I'd like to ask you all to help to change a house I've bought into a home for me, Sam and the little one who's on the way. If everyone here put in an hour or two, it would be ready with days to spare and I'll give the money for everything I just need the labour." Tom smirked. He had booked off the two weeks earlier with Zoe so she already knew.

"And I'll be head builder and interior designer." Fletch announced as he stood up with his pint and took a gulp of it. "C'mon you lot, who's in?" Fletch shouted.  
"I'd like to speak for the team here, will you be buying the first round when you get back?" Jeff asked.  
"I suppose so." Tom smirked.  
"Then we're all in." Jeff smiled.  
"Anyone who doesn't help will be on night shifts for a month." Zoe added After glancing at Lily.  
"Right well, I think that's it so I'll let you get on." Tom announced. "Oh and fletch will let you know what you all need to do." He added before everyone got back to relaxing whilst Tom and fletch sat at the bar both enjoying a pint. Tom leant down and got a small notepad out of his bag which was filled with details of what he wanted the house to be like; everything from the layout of the garden to the decor of the nursery for their little girl.

"This has got everything I've thought of in it." Tom explained as he handed fletch the notepad.  
"Don't you worry about it, when you two get back, the fridge will be filled with food and the nursery will be filled with nappies." Fletch joked.  
"Um, can you make sure that when you move our stuff to the new house and when you're doing our bedroom, don't let every see Sam's stuff I mean you've seen the bed pads etc." Tom stated. Fletch had come in to the bedroom when Tom was changing the bed pad that morning.  
"Yep sure. I'll let Zoe deal with her... Toiletries anyway." Fletch said as he tried to find the right word. "So, Where're you two going anyway?" He asked.  
"I've booked a cruise that'll go to Spain, Portugal and the Canary Islands. It's 13 nights, 14 days, and we're in the honeymoon suite, it's the most expensive suite on the ship." Tom stated smugly.  
"Mm, not wanna got to Venice or Paris then?" Fletch joked.  
"Well I thought that because of Sam's bladder issues, her anaemia and just being pregnant, that she's not gonna want to go flying anywhere because she suffers from bloating quite badly so going on a plane would make her feet and hands swell really badly. And on the cruise, there's loads of activities to do, but we don't have to do any of them, so it's up to Sam if she's feeling up to it." Tom explained.

"Jesus Christ, I think you're the most considerate and understanding bloke I know! Apart from me of course because I'm ridiculously understanding of pregnant woman." Fletch joked.  
"Yeah, that's why you're staying with me and my fiancé because you're wife is scared of getting a cold." Tom laughed. "Speaking of which, when you come back home later, try not to make too much noise because Sam might be asleep." Tom stated.  
"No, I'm only gonna have a few beers, don't worry I'm not gonna get trollied." He smirked. "So Sam doesn't know about any of this?" Fletch queried.  
"No. Well I thought that if she doesn't know that it's being done, she hopefully won't get stressed about it." Tom explained.  
"Yeah, just make sure you tell her that Gok Fletch Wan was behind it all." Fletch smirked.  
"You do realise that Gok Wan designed clothes not houses?" Tom laughed which received a playful elbow from Fletch.

* * *

After two beers, Tom decided to call a taxi and head home to his beautiful pregnant fiancé. He had asked Sam if she was okay with him staying out so he wasn't in any trouble. He quietly opened the door because he thought she might've been asleep but instead, she was curled up in a ball on the sofa hugging her 20 week bump and gently rocking back and forth.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Tom asked softly as he dived onto his knees in front of her. Sam hadn't heard him come in so she shot up but she grimaced in discomfort as she did so. "Sam, what's wrong?" Tom repeated.  
"It's just... It'll be alright in a few days I'm just a bit uncomfortable." Sam admitted quietly as Tom sat next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Is it the constipation still?" Tom whispered and Sam nodded.

"It just plays up and gets a bit uncomfortable sometimes. But I'll be fine in the morning, it'll go soon." Sam forced a smiled as she snuggled further into Tom's embrace. She then shot up like a bullet. "Have you had a coffee?" Sam asked quickly after smelling the beverage she craved on his chest.  
"Maaaayyybee." Tom said as he shifted his eyes around the room.  
"Can you go and make one so I can smell it?" Sam asked.  
"That's a little odd but anything for you dear." Tom smirked before he got up and left to make himself a strong coffee.

Tom soon returned with a mug of hot coffee and sat down next to Sam who snuggled up to him, but only for the coffee.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Tom asked but Sam was still staring at the coffee. "Go on, just have a little sip. It's not gonna do any harm." Tom suggested. Sam didn't need to be told twice as she quickly had a small sip of the coffee whilst it was in Tom's hands and then kept in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing it.  
"Mm, that was nice." Sam smiled.  
"C'mon, what do you want for dinner?" Tom asked as he then sipped the coffee and kept the mug away from Sam's prying lips.  
"Um... Chicken nuggets. With mash potato." Sam ordered.  
"That's an... Odd, combination but okay." Tom smirked. "Did you have any accidents today?" Tom asked softly.  
"Um... Yeah... She kicked when I was in bed and I wasn't expecting it." Sam admitted quietly.  
"Have you changed the bed pad?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to start dinner?" He asked.  
"Yes please." Sam fluttered her eyelids so Tom got up and headed for the kitchen.

**Coming up, what happens when Sam tries to treat her constipation herself without Tom by giving herself an enema? Later in the week, Sam has her scan and will there be any problems? And will their wedding and honeymoon go smoothly for Sam's bladder?  
Thanks for reading, please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day, Tuesday, 10am**

Sam was taking deep breaths to fight the discomfort in her bowels. She was leaning against the sink in the staff toilets at work when she was interrupted by Zoe. Her constipation was becoming more and more unbearable so to Sam, the idea of giving herself an enema was becoming more and more appealing despite how disgusting and uncomfortable it could be.

"Sam you okay?" Zoe asked. The pregnant doctor looked distressed as she leant on the sinks for support.  
"Yeah I um... Actually, can I go home?" Sam asked. That was it, she was gonna get the equipment and do got herself.  
"Why? what's wrong? Is it the baby? Do you want me to check you over?" Zoe asked worriedly.  
"It's not the baby Zoe." Sam stated.  
"Well what's wrong? Do you want me to get Tom?"  
"No no... Please can I go home?" Sam pleaded as she clenched her hands on the sink making her knuckles go white.  
"You can, _if_ you tell me what's wrong." Zoe stated.  
"Zoe please. Look at me, I just want to go home." Sam pleaded. Zoe was confused, as far as Zoe knew, Sam's bladder condition didn't causes any pain and she couldn't work out what was wrong. "I'll be in tomorrow I just need to go home and rest." She added.

"Okay, you can go home." Zoe sighed. The usually strong and brave doctor in front of ever obviously wasn't well. "Do you want me to tell Tom?  
"No. Well actually, yeah but just say I feel sick so I wanna rest, don't let him come after me." Sam replied.  
"Okay, go on, off you go." Zoe said before locking herself in a cubicle. Sam didn't need to be told twice as she quickly headed for the store room to get what she needed for an enema. After placing the items in a pharmacy bag, Sam quickly got her things from her locked and after waving down a taxi, she headed home.

* * *

Sam was lying on her side on towels on the bathroom floor as she let the fluids enter her bowels via a small tube. Finally, she thought, she was going to get her constipation problem sorted. She was still experiencing some cramping so every now and then she would curl up a little but she noticed that it was getting worse and worse.

* * *

"Zoe, where's Sam?" Tom asked after coming out of resus.  
"Um, I sent her home. She wasn't feeling well." Zoe replied.  
"Wh- and she didn't tell me?" Tom queried.  
"She didn't want you to worry I guess." Zoe replied before walking off. Worry. Why would Tom worry about Sam if she 'wasn't feeling well'. He picked up his phone and rung her number, only to find it went straight to voicemail. He knew her phone had charge because he had taken it off of charge that very morning for her. He quickly put his phone away and chased after Zoe.  
"Zoe, Sam's really unwell I need to go." Tom said, he was slightly out of breath.  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Zoe asked worriedly.  
"She just, she needs me. Please Zoe. I need to go." Tom pleaded.  
"Fine." Zoe huffed and Tom didn't even bother to get changed. He had his keys and phone in his pocket so he just ran outside to his car, jumped in it and sped off to their flat.

* * *

"Aah." Sam groaned as another cramp over took her, each one more painful than the last. Something wasn't right, she thought. She was sure she wasn't supposed to be in this much pain so she started panicking and getting upset. Suddenly, Sam heard the front door slam and she immediately became silent.  
"Sam? Sam?" She heard her fiancé shout. He then banged on the bathroom door after searching the flat. "Sam, come on open up please." Tom pleaded. Sam looked up and realised that she hadn't locked the door but luckily all of he he fluids had gone in from the bag so she took the small tube out of her, pulled her trousers and and moved against the door but before she was in place Tom tried to open the door.

"Sam-"  
"No Tom please, please don't come in." Sam cried as she tried to push the door closed again.  
"Sam what's wrong? I'm worried about you." Tom said.  
"It didn't work." Sam sobbed as she pushed the door completely shut because Tom let go.  
"What didn't work Sam?" Tom asked concernedly. "Sam have you taken something?"  
"No." Sam shouted.  
"Well what didn't work?"  
"The enema." Sam sobbed quietly.  
"Okay, what do you mean it didn't work?" Tom asked as he he tried to open the door again but Sam was holding it shut.  
"It's given me cramps." She muttered.

"Sam that can happen sometimes just stop what you're doing now and it'll be okay." Tom said kindly as he tried to calm her down.  
"I can't I've already done it." She stated as. She sniffed and wiped her tears away but they kept on falling.  
"Right... Well just open the door and-"  
"No please don't come in." Sam pleaded as she held the door firmly shut.  
"Right well Sam I can't help you if I don't know what you've done." Tom stated.  
"I've done it right; the normal way." Sam said quietly.  
"How?"  
"I got the equipment from work." Sam admitted.  
"Oh god. Sam please open the door." Tom pleaded.  
"No it might work any minute now." Sam sobbed.  
"And if it does I'll get out- I promise I will." Tom said softly was he wished that she would open the door. After a few moments, Tom heard the handle twist and Sam slowly opened the door. Tom stepped forward and hugged her. "How long ago did you finish?" Tom asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back.  
"Two minutes ago." Sam mumbled as she buried her head in his chest.

"Right well it can take up to fifteen minutes so we'll just have to wait. I take it you're constipated still." Tom assumed.  
"The iron tablets they... They're horrible. They make it even worse and the stool softeners don't work." Sam said as she began crying again, Tom shushed her and kept hold of his fiancé to calm her down.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked once her breathing had slowed down.  
"Because there's nothing I can do other than an enema and I'd rather you didn't know I was having one." Sam stated as she pulled away and brushed the hair out of her tear stained face.  
"Yeah but I'd rather you have someone do it for you that's trained in giving enemas." Tom smirked.  
"I know how to do one." Sam stated.  
"Yeah but you obviously didn't know everything because you thought it had gone wrong because you were cramping." Tom stated.  
"Please don't be mad, I'm sorry." Sam pleaded.  
"Sam don't be sorry just don't do it again." Tom laughed slightly.  
"I won't I promise." Sam said as she walked up to Tom again because she wanted another hug.  
"Oh god your hormones are all over the place arent they?" Tom joked as he pulled Sam into a warm hug.  
"Mmhhmm." Sam mumbled softly as she smiled into his chest.

After a few minutes of hugging, Sam felt that she would finally be able to empty her bowels without straining too hard- a feeling that she hadn't felt since Friday and it was Tuesday.  
"Tom can you get out please and don't wait outside the door please." Sam pleaded.  
"I won't, I'll be in the living room downstairs. Just gimme a shout if you want me." Tom smiled after giving her a peck on the forehead.  
"Tom go. Now." Sam ordered.  
"I'm going!" Tom laughed as he put his hands up in the air and walked out. Sam quickly shut the door before she pulled down her trousers and sat on the toilet.

* * *

**15 minutes later**  
Tom was sitting on the sofa with the TV on to drown out any noises coming from the ensuite bathroom. He glanced on the table in front of him and saw a Chinese menu. He fancied a takeaway for dinner later that day but considering enemas could make Sam's digestive system a little sensitive for a few hours, he decided not to for the sake of his fiancé.

Sam made no noise as she walked, with her usual silent, light steps despite being 20 weeks pregnant, and then sat on the sofa next to Tom.  
"You alright now?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"I feel really weepy like I'm gonna cry." Sam admitted.  
"Well cry then, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Tom smiled. Sam didn't reply, she just buried her face on Tom's chest in his jumper which smelt like Tom; a warm, rich smell that she adored which was why she liked to spray his aftershave on her pillow when he was on a night shift. Otherwise she would miss him too much.

Tom could tell that she was crying because he heard her sniffle every now and then. He couldn't believe he was marrying the woman that was sobbing on his chest in just three days time. He was finally going to settle down with the woman of his dreams along with having a wonderful honey moon, and then they would hopefully come home to a beautiful new house. He was sure he wouldn't be disappointed because fletch had his credit card for money and pretty much everything had been planned by Tom. He trusted fletch to do a great job.

**Thanks for reading, I probably won't update much this weekend because I'm going to France with the school. Yippee! I might be able to update tomorrow morning, but if not, I'll probably update on Sunday evening.  
The next chapter will be their wedding (which is going to be a surprise to Sam until the very last minute) and they will set off for their honey moon, but Tom won't tell her where they're going!  
Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I'm sorry because thanks to pianoninja, I've realised that I put about them finding the gender out in this chapter but I'd already said that they were having a girl so I've changed chapter 9, thank you pianoninja :)**

After reducing her dosage of the iron supplements to two a day rather than three, and increasing her dosage of stool softeners, Sam's constipation was a lot better so she was going every two or three days with little discomfort compared to what she was in before.

For Tom, the week was dragging for what seemed like forever because he just couldn't wait to get married. For Sam however, it was a normal week where she had tried to get used to her new bladder issue. Luckily, she hadn't had a major bladder leak yet because she had been going to the toilet almost every hour to ensure it was empty.

* * *

Friday, 6am  
Tom and Sam's alarm went off and they both groggily turned them off. Sam had had Tom's arms wrapped around her and his body curled in exactly the same as his fiancé's so they were touching from head to toe. Once they had blinked a few times, both realised they felt wet down below. Tom pulled the bed sheet back to find that there was a yellow patch on the bed pad but because it was absorbent, it was dry. However, there was a small amount of urine on Tom's shorts and Sam's pad was soaked through.  
"Tom, I'm really really sorry." Sam said as she tried to get up but she was feeling uncomfortable.  
"It's okay, the bed pad took most of it so you go and jump in the shower and I'll join you in a minute." Tom smiled as he pecked Sam on the forehead before he got out of bed and took a clean bed pad out of the draws.  
"Thanks. Not just for this but for everything, you've been so supportive and-" Sam was interrupted by Tom's lips on hers. After a few moments, they both pulled apart.

"I love you, and nothing in the entire world could make me feel otherwise. I know you'd do the same for me so go on, go jump in the shower." Tom smiled. Sam couldn't help but let the grin spread across her cheeks before she grabbed two towels and went into the ensuite bathroom.

It wasn't exactly how Tom imagined his wedding day would begin, but it didn't matter to him. What did matter was that they were actually getting married. He had organised with Zoe to leave work two hours early (at 3pm) when he would tell Sam he was going to work in the labs for the rest of the shift. But really, it was so that he could quickly pack his and Sam's things for their honeymoon hour her knowing.

After changing the bed sheets and the pad, Tom slipped into the shower with his fiancé. Both were naked as they shared the warm stream of water.  
"I've booked your 20 week scan by the way. It's at 10am." Tom stated.  
"Oh, I was gonna book it today but that's fine." Sam forced a smile.  
"Right, I want you to try and get a slightly full bladder okay so we can see our little girl, but don't worry about any leaks because I know the midwife and she's promised to not say a word." Tom explained as he rubbed his fiancé's breasts with his warm hands and leant in to kiss her. Whilst retuning the kiss, Sam also returned the favour by teasing him and stroking his manhood. They soon began making love in the shower and it was Sam's first time since the diagnosis. Luckily she felt more comfortable because they were in the shower so she hoped any leaks would go unnoticed.

There were a few leaks from Sam. Tom noticed them, but the shower soon washed away the pale yellow liquid down the drain and so Tom completely ignored it.

* * *

10am  
"Samantha Nicholls?" The midwife enquired as she entered the maternity waiting room and stood with a fairly thick patient file. It was thick because in he he army, Sam had had several minor injuries along with a lot of information in her file about her new bladder issue and her pregnancy.

Sam glanced at Tom who gave her a reassuring smile so she walked over and followed the midwife to a small room with a bed in the middle of it. She hadn't sat down in the waiting room because she had attempted to fill up her bladder a lot more than usual so they could get a good look at their little girl and she was worried that she would leak at any minute.

Once Sam glanced at the bed, she saw that there was an absorbent pad laid on the bit where Sam would have her bum.  
"Um, I've seen your file and Tom told me so I thought it'd be best to have that just in case." She smiled as she sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
"Thanks." Sam forced a smile as Tom helped Sam to get onto the bed without opening her legs too wide.  
"No worries, I'm Sarah and I'll be doing your anomaly scan today. Just a few questions before we start so that we know how your pregnancy is going so far. Have you had any bleeding throughout your pregnancy?" Sarah asked.  
"Um, I had a bit about 2 weeks after conception but my obstetrician said it was breakthrough bleeding and it was fine." Sam replied.  
"Okay, so your last period was 20 weeks ago, and conception was approximately two weeks after that... You're anaemic..." Sarah read off of Sam's notes. "Um, what symptoms or issues have you had other than your bladder problem?" She asked.

"Really bad bloating, constipation, I'm tired a lot but that's because of the anaemia. I've had a bit of dizziness but other than that I think that's it. Oh and I had morning sickness from week 10 to week 13." Sam explained and Sarah wrote it down in Sam's notes.  
"Okay. Right, if you could get comfortable and lift your shirt up for me, we can start the scan." Sarah smiled as she pulled over the machine.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later,  
After a long period of silence whilst Sarah took notes on the scan and Tom holding Sam's hand, Sarah finally took the probe off of Sam's 20 week bump and printed off two copies of the scan: one for her folder and one for the couple. Sam had spent the whole time focussing on holding her bladder.  
"There you go." She smiled as she handed Sam and Tom the photo.  
"Thanks." Sam and Tom both replied.  
"So I've looked at your baby thoroughly, and as far as I can see, there's no problems whatsoever. Everything is developing normally." Sarah smiled. And Sam and Tom both leant in and gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Now we need to discuss your birth plan." Sarah stated.  
"I've already decided. I'm having a home birth without a midwife." Sam stated.  
"Are you sure? You don't want a midwife?" She queried. "I've got to say that I don't recommend that."  
"I know but we're both doctors, we've both delivered babies and as long as there's no complications, I want to give birth at home with just Me, Tom and our little girl." Sam explained.

After a discussion in which Sam was as stubborn as a mule that she was giving birth at home, she thanked the midwife and left with Tom.  
"Listen, I just wanna to and catch up with Sarah. I haven't seen her in years so I'll catch you up yeah?" Tom smiled.  
"Yeah sure." Sam agreed and Tom ran back to the office.

"Tom, how can I help?" She asked.  
"Um, I'm taking Sam on our honeymoon tomorrow and I just need a letter from you confirming that she's 20 weeks pregnant so she can get on the cruise." Tom explained.  
"Sure, I can do that now." She smiled. After a few clicks and a few seconds of typing, she printed a letter and put it in an envelope for Tom.  
"Thanks." Tom said as he held the letter.  
"No worries."

* * *

5pm  
Sam had just gotten changed in the toilets- which she did because her twenty week bump was making her self conscious- and she was waiting for Tom in the staff room because he had been working down in the lab for the last two hours. Or so that's what she had been told.

She was sitting on the sofa when Tom came in smiling.  
"What're you smirking at?" Sam asked as Tom helped her stand up.  
"I've got a surprise for you." Tom said as he took Sam's hand and led her out of the ED and into a car. Zoe was in the drivers seat so it must've been her car. "Right, I'll see you in a little while, just trust me and go with Zoe." Tom gave Sam a kiss on the lips before he opened the passenger side door and helped Sam in. Within seconds, Zoe pulled off leaving Sam baffled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.  
"You'll see." Zoe replied as she tried to hide her smile. Sam then noticed that Zoe was wearing a dress that she didn't wear to work that day. She then noticed the dry cleaning bag in the bag.  
"Zoe if your taking me to a party, I'm bloated and I've got a headache so don't even bother." Sam sighed.  
"Yeah, Tom knew you'd be bloated so he chose that dress for you, have a look." Zoe said as she stopped at the traffic lights. Sam reached back and undone the zip to reveal her favourite dress. It was a pale blue jersey dress that stopped just on her knee. She loved it because it wasn't tight at all and it clung around her cleavage to bring the attention (that she hated) away from her bump.

"Zoe what's going on?" Sam demanded. She was so confused and she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed for the rest of eternity.  
"Like I said you'll find out soon." Zoe said smugly, knowing that it was annoying Sam. She then decided to have a chat with Sam to pass the time as it would take a little while to get to the registry office. "How's your bladder problem?" She asked.  
"Fantastic." Sam replied sarcastically.  
"No I just mean- Have you had any accidents yet?" She asked.  
"Yep." Sam replied bluntly as she tried to be as confident as she could be.  
"When was the last one?" Zoe asked.

"When I woke up this morning I was lying in a pool of urine and yes I got Tom wet as well. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sam snapped.  
"No. I didn't mean to upset you... How's Tom been? Supportive?" She asked.  
"Zoe where are we..." Sam tried to change the subject but she trailed off once she saw the sign. They were outside the town hall and Sam saw a sign which at the top had registry office along with an arrow pointing left.

"You and Tom are getting married. Tonight." Zoe added and Sam looked at Zoe in amazement. She then looked around her in the car park which was already lit by street lights because it was pitch black at almost 5:30pm, and she saw Tom's car in the distance but it was empty. "C'mon, just get changed here and we'll go straight in." Zoe said as she put on the handbrake.  
"I can't." Sam mumbled embarrassingly.  
"Why?" Zoe asked softly.  
"Because... I need to go to the toilet before we- before anything happens." Sam stuttered.  
"Okay, we can go and find somewhere. Don't panic." Zoe said as she grabbed Sam's dress and a small bag containing her shoes and makeup in it. They then headed in for the toilets, after leaving Sam and Zoe's handbag in the car.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

6:30pm  
After exchanging what needed to be said, Sam, Tom, Fletch and Zoe were signing the register. The couple were so happy and and it had turned up to be a brilliant idea to cheer Sam up- though she still hadn't been told abut the honeymoon so she was a sure in for more happiness.

Sam was standing there next to Tom, reading the papers in her pale blue jersey dress and Tom was in a black suit and tie with a pale blue shirt to match Sam's dress. But she suddenly realised that she was leaking. She tried with all her might to focus on stopping the flow but unfortunately it didn't work. Because she was wearing the dress, she didn't want anyone to be able to see the thick pads that she usually wore so she had put on a thinner pad which had a lower absorbency.  
"Tom." Sam whispered as she looked at him like a lost puppy. Tom, who was still smiling, looked at Sam but the look on her face made his smile disappear; he knew what was wrong.

"You two hurry up." Tom whispered to Fletch and Zoe as they were reading though the contract, ready to sign it. The pair looked up at the couple and they both saw Sam's upset face. Quickly, the four of them skimmed the contract, signed it, and thanked the registrar. Tom quickly helped Sam to get to the room where he and Fletch had gotten changed. He escorted her to the bathroom door until she shut the door quickly behind her, leaving Tom hoping that she wouldn't be too embarrassed.

He then remembered that she wouldn't have a pad in there, and that in his bag, like all his others, he had one of Sam's pads. He grabbed it, along with a clean set of black leggings, underwear, plain white tshirt and dark blue hoodie and black uggs out of his duffle bag and opened the bathroom.  
"There you go." Tom whispered as he handed the clothes and pad to Sam. He gently kissed her on the forehead before he left her to it.

* * *

It was another few minutes before Sam came out of the toilet, but she was crying. Well she was trying not to, but she had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks which Tom wiped away with his thumbs. She dropped the slightly wet dress into a carrier bag that Tom was holding for her, before he put it on he he floor next to his things.  
"Why did you have a pad?" Sam croaked.  
"I always have one for you. Just in case." Tom smiled.  
"Tom I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be our big day and-"  
"Sam there's nothing to be sorry about. Sam look at us! We're married! Come on cheer up!" Tom laughed before he pulled Sam into a hug. As he pulled away, he gave Sam a warm kiss on the lips. "C'mon. Let's get going, I'm sure you could do with some dinner." Tom stated as he grabbed his wallet out of the duffle bag and then left it as he headed for the door.  
"What about your stuff?" Sam asked.  
"Fletch is gonna take it home for me." Tom stated. "C'mon, I'll explain in a minute." He added as he saw Sam's confused face. He took Sam's hand and guided her out of the building and out to his car.

There was a pad covering the whole of the passenger seat along with a duvet and pillow by the feet. In the back, Sam could see there were suitcases and on the back seats, there was a picnic basket and one black rucksack. And in the door of the driver's seat, there were three cans of red bull- to keep him awake when he was driving later.

"Are we going on a honeymoon?" Sam asked quietly as Tom helped her into the car. He sat her down on the pad and then pulled the duvet over her and put the pillow behind her head after reclining the chair back.  
"Maybe. But I'm not saying where just yet." Tom smirked as he jumped into the drivers seat, started the engine and drove off. "Right just a few things. There's a basket in the back, full of food and drink so help yourself. There's an extra blanket in the back if you get cold. Let me know when you want to stop for the toilet and I will. And we're not gonna arrive until early morning so I want you to try and get some sleep." Tom said as he drove onto the motorway.

"I can't believe you've organised all of this!" Sam smiled as she pulled the duvet around her to make her comfy. She certainly felt more relaxed knowing that there was the pad she was wearing, and the pad that Tom had put on the seat. And Sam sat there with her hands rubbing her 20 week under the cover.  
"I can't believe you doubted me." Tom joked.  
"You have packed my pads and stuff haven't you?" Sam asked quickly.  
"Yep." Tom replied.  
"And my-"  
"Don't worry, I've got everything you're gonna need and more." Tom interrupted. "Mrs Kent, could you get the pic is basket please I'm rather peckish." Tom said smugly. Sam smirked before she reached back and put the basket on her lap just in front of her bump. She opened it to reveal her favourite foods and drinks so her face lit up. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Tom smirked as he took out his BLT baguette he had prepared earlier. "And I cut your baguette in half. There's one with chicken and bacon and one with marmite." Tom stated as Sam was glancing around the basket.

After eating, Sam settled down under the light blue duvet and got comfortable. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

9pm  
Just two hours into their journey, Sam awoke to a familiar feeling: there was urine in her bladder. She knew it wasn't full, but she could always tell when there was enough to make her leak quite substantially so she glanced at Tom.  
"Can we stop please?" She asked.  
"Yep, sure sleeping beauty." He joked before he pulled over into the first lane and turned into the services. He parked as he close as he could to the entrance to save Sam from having to walk too far.  
"Where are we actually going?" Sam asked as she and Tom got out and headed for the toilets in the building. She knew that Holby Airport was much closer than two hours away, so she could only assume that their holiday would be within the UK. Tom had grabbed his black rucksack, presumably to get changed from his suit into something more comfortable.  
"It's a surprise. I'll give you a clue, we've got the honeymoon suite and it's got a sea view." Tom smirked.  
"A hotel? In... Brighton? Blackpool?" Sam guessed.  
"Not quite." Tom smirked. "I'll tell you in the morning." He added as they were still searching for the toilets, they eventually stumbled upon a single disabled toilet.  
"Wait, I didn't bring a pad." Sam whispered as she stopped.  
"Good job I did then eh?" Tom stated as he took one of Sam's pads out of his bag. "Go on, you go first." He smiled. Sam took the pad before she locked herself in the toilet.

Five minutes later, the pair returned to the car and they set off again. Sam soon fell asleep once again.

* * *

2am  
After his three cans of red bull, Tom had safely driven him and his sleeping wife to the port. The car park where he would be leaving his car didn't open until 8am so he parked in the empty high street, which was lit by street lights, outside a small tesco shop. Sam was awoken slightly when the engine was cut off so after seeing her blink, Tom decided that it would be better to get Sam to empty her bladder before she fell asleep again, just incase she did have an accident.

He managed to guide the groggy and sleepy Sam into the small 24 hour tescos where he had to stop her from walking into the men's toilets by accident. He decided she was so tired she probably wouldn't remember it so he took her into the disabled toilet with him so he could keep an eye on her and help her.

* * *

As they headed back to the car, Tom jumped in the driver's seat and Sam go on his lap. He smirked as she was so tired but anyway, he put his seat back away from the steering wheel, he leant the chair back until it was almost flat and Sam laid on top of him and buried her head under her husband's chin. Within minutes, she was fast asleep again.

With his wife softly snoring, Tom looked the car doors and stroked her hair as he too fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, they'll be getting on the cruise on the next chapter. And you'll also see how Fletch and the rest of the ED team are getting on with moving Sam and Tom's things into the new home.**

**Please review x**


	13. Chapter 13

7am

Because Sam had slept since the early evening yesterday, she woke up early, and she woke up to the noise of sea gulls. She was comfortable on top of Tom and under the duvet, but it took a while until she remembered she was in the car, and presumably, quite far away from home.

She poked her head up and looked at the dark street, still dimly lit by street lights; being January, it was still dark in the early morning. She couldn't remember arriving and she certainly didn't remember climbing on top of Tom; the last thing she could remember was falling asleep in the passenger seat.

Usually, Sam liked to empty her bladder as soon as she woke up so she looked out of the window besides her and saw the small 24 hour tescos next to the car. She knew she wouldn't be able to get up without waking Tom so she brushed her lips against his. Just as he was about to give in and give Sam a passionate kiss, Sam pulled away.  
"You can't tease me first thing in the morning!" Tom croaked.  
"Why? Because your morning wood won't go down?" Sam joked sleepily.  
"Haha." Tom said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you remember arriving here last night do you?" He queried.

"No. Why?"  
"Well, I thought it'd be best for you to go to the loo before you went to sleep properly but I had to stop you from going into the men's toilets so I took you in the disabled toilet with me and when I was peeing, you wouldn't let me go. You had your arms wrapped around my stomach and you wouldn't let me pee in peace." He laughed.  
"Well considering you were in there with me, you didn't let _me_ pee in peace either so don't moan at me." Sam said cleverly. "Speaking of which, can I go to the toilet?" She asked.  
"Yep sure, I've got us a change of clothes and toiletries so we can freshen up as well." Tom said. He unlocked the car door and helped Sam to get up, he grabbed a small duffle bag from the bag and followed Sam into the small tescos. She stood outside the ladies toilets waiting for Tom to give her her things but Tom smirked and he entered the disabled toilet, waiting for his wife to join him.

Sam rolled her eyes before she walked into the cubicle and closed and locked the door behind her.  
"Tom I need a wee." Sam stated as Tom placed the bag on the folded down baby changing table after making sure it was clean.  
"Go on then." Tom smirked as he nodded to the toilet. Sam sighed before she pulled her leggings and underwear down and sat on the toilet. Tom turned and saw that her incontinence had a yellow mark on it where she had leaked in the night. "Well at least we know they work; I didn't feel a thing." Tom said as he pulled a clean pair of jeans, boxers, white shirt and jumper out of the bag.

"Tom this is driving me mad now. Where are we going?" Sam asked as she continued to empty her bladder whilst Tom began to get changed. She wanted to change the subject away from her leaky bladder.  
"Sam, we've got an hour before you find out, I'm sure you can wait." Tom smirked. He heard Sam flush the toilet and wash her hands as he faced the wall to get changed.

"No embarrassed by morning wood are we?" Sam joked.  
"I haven't got morning wood." Tom lied. Little did he know that Sam had come up behind him.  
"Yeah, sure." Sam laughed after she had poked her head to the side of Tom whilst he was pulling his boxers up.  
"Well how do you expect me not to be like that when I had my beautiful, sexy wife sleeping on me all night?" Tom joked. "And by the way, Albert Einstein called. He wants his hair back." Tom joked as he handed Sam her hair brush.

"Really? You're one to talk!" Sam laughed as she tried to brush the knots out of her hair.

Soon, the pair had brushed their teeth and hair, gotten dressed and had a wash. Tom was wearing dark jeans with a white shirt and thick blue jumper. Sam wore a pair of leggings- as usual-, a loose fitting white top and a thin, long cardigan.

"If you'll excuse me..." Tom began as he sat on the toilet after he pulled down his jeans and boxers. "I need a dump."  
"Tom!" Sam protested.  
"Can you get me a newspaper?" Tom joked.  
"I'll be in the car." Sam stated as she attempted to grab the keys from his pocket but Tom stopped her.  
"Nope, there's documents in there that say where we're going. I know what you're like Sam." Tom stated.  
"Fine. I'll be outside then." Sam sighed as she left the cubicle and closed the door behind her; she didn't want anyone to see Tom sitting on the toilet with his pants down at his ankles.

* * *

Soon, Tom joined Sam with the duffle bag on his shoulder and they picked a ready made fruit salad, cinnamon whirl pastry, and a bottle of orange juice each for breakfast. They walked back out to the car and settled down and it got to nearly eight o'clock so Sam was getting impatient.

It was almost complete daylight now and as expected, the weather was grey, murky and windy. Not to mention cold.

Tom decided that it wouldn't hurt to be a few minutes early to the car park so he started the engine and only had to pull around the corner. Luckily they were already letting cars in so he gave his details and he followed a road around a building. As soon as he turned into the car park, you could see the humongous cruise ship and Sam's mouth fell open in awe.  
"When you said we had an ocean view... And the honeymoon suite..." Sam trailed off as she was trying to take in every detail of the ship.  
"So you like it?" Tom queried.  
"Tom I love it!" Sam smiled as she kept on looking up and down the ship as. Tom parked up. He was the third car in the humongous car park and they had been given the space number 3.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Fletch and Zoe were packing Sam and Tom's things into boxes in their master ensuite bed room. Big Mac, Noel, Charlie, Iain and Tess were packing things elsewhere in the house and Dixie and Jeff were downstairs loading the removals van.

Zoe opened the draw under Sam's side of the bed and saw the true extent of Sam's bladder issue.  
"Fletch, look at this." Zoe said sympathetically. Fletch walked over and knelt down next to Zoe.  
"What has she ever done to deserve this?" Fletch sighed as he saw the multiple packs of incontinence pads, bed pads and nappies. Most of them were new packets because Tom had gotten them for the new house.  
"I know... But Tom's been really, really supportive of her. If there is one thing that has prevented her from giving up hope, it's him." Zoe stated as she and fletch packed the pads into a cardboard box.  
"She's lucky she's got Tom. Any old bloke wouldn't have stayed with her." Fletch stated.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Kent." Tom stated as he and Sam arrived at the reception, luckily being early meant there was no queue. The staff has just taken Sam and Tom's bags to be scanned for illegal items and then taken up to their rooms for them.  
"Welcome to your dream cruise." The receptionist smiled, she then noticed Sam's bump. "Sorry to ask, but do you have a doctors note confirming how many weeks you are? because you can't sail with us after 24 weeks of pregnancy."

Sam looked worriedly at Tom but luckily he took a folder out of his rucksack and then pulled out a letter confirming that Sam was 20 weeks pregnant.  
"That's perfect thank you. Now you're in the honeymoon suite which is the only room on the top floor. All of your meals, drinks, room service costs and activities have been paid for and your helper is Summer. Any thing at all from room service to general questions and Summer will help you. Just ring number 1 on the phone in your room. Okay?"  
"Yep." Tom nodded.  
"Okay, would you like your bags to be unpacked for you?" She asked.  
"No." Sam pleaded quietly as she looked up at Tom.  
"No thank you." Tom replied. He knew she was embarrassed about her pads.  
"Okay well you're room will be ready by 9am so you have just under an hour to explore the ship. There's a booklet in your room about other details so here's your keys and enjoy your cruise." She smiled.  
"Thank you." Tom said as he took the keys and then walked with Sam away from the desk.  
"Tom, where is this cruise actually going?" Sam asked.  
"It's two weeks long. We're going to Spain, the Canary Islands and on the way back we'll stop in Portugal." Tom explained as he got a map of the ships many floors out of the folder and then put everything else back in his black rucksack.

"There's loads of activities you can do on the ship but we don't have to do any if you don't want to. I'm happy as long as you are." Tom smiled after he had wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as they explored the ships restaurant, and everything inside due to the terrible weather outside.

* * *

9am  
Sam and Tom arrived outside of their room. They had literally just exited the lift and there was only two doors. One with said 'The Honeymoon Suite.' And the other said 'Staff Only.' Just as tom was turning the key in the lock, the staff room opened. Sam just managed to catch a glimpse to see a bed, wardrobe and chest of draws in the room which was where the woman was staying.

"Hi, I'm summer, you must be Mr and Mrs Kent." She smiled. She had seen Sam's bump but decided to bring that up later. Summer was in her late twenties and of a similar build to Sam before she was pregnant. She had waist length, dark brown, shiny, curled hair and it was half up, half down.  
"Please, it's Tom and Sam." Tom smiled as the three walked into the room. It was massive!  
"Tom and Sam then." She smiled. "Congratulations first of all, when did you tie the knot?" Summer asked. She was relieved after the first glance at Sam and Tom because considering the price of the suite, she usually had posh, ignorant people who had her on her feet 24/7 and never showed any respect. However, she could tell that because Sam and Tom had not arrived with a hundred suitcases, or in a dress and a tux, that they weren't like that.

"Last night." Tom replied.  
"Great. Well I'm your personal slave for the next two weeks." She joked. "My only purpose on this ship for the next two weeks is to serve you and one other couple downstairs in another suite so even if it's something small, I'm here to help." Summer explained. "Now it said on your application that you had a medical condition that I needed to be aware of and I'm taking a guess that your pregnant." She smirked.

"No." Tom said quickly. "Well she is pregnant- 20 weeks- but there's something else you need to know. Basically... Sam has a weak bladder but it's not like the average week bladder that is caused by pregnancy. She could leak at any time." Tom explained.  
"Right okay, don't worry, if you have an accident, just come and knock next door and I'll sort you out." She said softly, as she could tell Sam was embarrassed. "Do you know the gender?" She asked to change the subject for Sam.  
"We're having a girl." Tom stated.  
"Aw, I've already got an 8 year old girl. She's wonderful, having kids changes your life. For the better of course." She smiled. "Oh by the way, I thought I'd let you know that- and this isn't meant to panic you- the first few days will probably be a bit rough because of the remains from the hurricane in America. The only reason everyone isn't being told is because the company don't want people being put off, and they don't want to cause panic." She explained. "Any way, I'll let you explore your suite. There's a small food package on the table as a welcome from the company." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Sorry, but I had to tell her about your bladder. Just in case." Tom said softly as he looked at Sam. "You okay?" He asked as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Sam looked up at Tom and smiled uncontrollably.  
"I love you. I really love you." Sam whispered. She couldn't believe that 24 hours ago, she was Sam Nicholls, engaged to Tom Kent and she had no idea when they were going to plan their wedding. Now however, she was married and on her honeymoon with her husband.  
"Well, here come the hormones." Tom joked as Sam's eyes had teared up. He pulled his wife in for a hug and gently rubbed her back. Sam composed herself with her face in Tom's chest before she pulled away and they both looked around the room.

Their room was massive. The curved side of the room- which was at the front of the ship- was glass so they could look out onto the sea which unfortunately, as predicted, looked quite rough. By the window were sofas and a TV. On the coffee table was a basket filled with fresh fruit, biscuits, small cakes and a collection of teas, coffees, hot chocolate, milk and sugar sachets. Behind the sofa was another table on which was a kettle with two cups and saucers.

There was a wall with an archway in the middle of it separating the bedroom where there was a massive double bed with rose petals on the bed and chocolates on the pillows. There was an ensuite bathroom with a large bath and double shower, along with another bathroom that came off of the other room where the living space was.

"This room is amazing!" Sam stated as she walked back to the living area and looked out of the windows, down onto the other decks. It was still grey and cloudy, not to mention cold outside so Tom walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his hands on her bump.  
"Only the best for my girls." Tom whispered.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**

**What do you think'll happen when they enter rough seas? For one, Sam's stomach is affected but will her bladder be too?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is still set on the same day by the way, I just thought that the Day 1 bit might make it a bit simpler for later on on the cruise :)**

**Day 1, Saturday**

**10:30am**  
Sam and tom were unpacking their things in the master bedroom and they had just put one of the large bed pads on the double bed for Sam.  
"What time is the ship leaving?" Sam queried as she put her pads in a cabinet in the ensuite bathroom.  
"4:30pm." Tom replied as Sam reentered the bedroom. "We're at sea all day tomorrow and we'll arrive in Spain on Monday at... I think it was around 7am. I've got the itinerary in my bag, have a look." Tom smiled.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to Tom and took out a sheet. Tom pulled Sam onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both looked at the sheet.

**_Day  
1 Southampton - Depart 16:30.  
2 Cruising.  
3 Gijon, Spain - Arrive 7:00. Depart 16:00.  
4 Vigo, Portugal - Arrive 9:30. Depart 17:30.  
5 Cruising.  
6 Madeira, Portugal - Arrive 8:00. Depart 17:00.  
7 Tenerife, Canary Islands - Arrive 8:00. Depart 19:00.  
8 Gran Canaria, Canary Islands - Arrive 8:00. Depart 19:00.  
9 Cruising.  
10 Lanzarote, Canary Islands - Arrive 8:00. Depart 17:00.  
11 Cruising.  
12 Lisbon, Portugal - Arrive 8:00. Depart 21:00.  
13 Cruising.  
14 Cruising.  
15 Southampton, UK - Arrive 9:00._**

"As long as there's food, I'm a happy bunny." Sam smiled as she leant against Tom's torso whilst still on his lap. He reached down into his bag and took out a booklet with meal times, activities etc in it. Sam then sighed and Tom looked at her as she rubbed her bump.  
"I think I know why you keep on getting bloated." Tom began. "And I think you know too." He added. "Ever since you found out you were pregnant, you had been drinking loads and loads of water every day. But once you got diagnosed with your bladder problem, you've stopped drinking as much because you're scared you're gonna leak. Haven't you?" Tom asked quietly and Sam had to nod. "And because you're drinking less water, your body is retaining water which is why your bloated." He concluded. "But I think you already knew that."

"I'd rather be bloated than wet myself." Sam admitted.  
"Yes but I'd rather you wet yourself than get dehydrated." Tom stated as he got out a bottle of water from his bag. "C'mon, have some." He said as he held the opened bottle to Sam's lips. Reluctantly, she took the bottle and had a few sips. "Now then. How about we go for a walk around the ship, and then come back up here and order lunch for 12?" He suggested as he put the bottle back in his bag.

"How about we go for a walk at 11:30 instead? I don't want to be walking for 90 minutes." She stated. That left them with an hour to do anything.  
"That's fine lazy oink." He joked. "So what're we gonna do in the meantime?" He queried.  
"Sex." Sam demanded rather than suggested.  
"Well you're not a shy one are you?" Tom laughed.  
"It's not my fault, blame the hormones." Sam smiled. "I just need a wee first." She added before quickly tiptoeing to the toilet.

Tom took the pillow chocolates and rose petals off of the bed, along with the duvet because he knew that if Sam leaked- and she almost certainly would- it would only go on the pad, rather than the duvet. He knew it was her hormones that were causing her increased sex drive however, he wasn't complaining about it!

Tom had just taken his shoes off when Sam exited the ensuite. He was going to say he needed to empty his bladder too but Sam pushed her lips against his. He quickly pulled away. "Sam wait, I need the toilet." He laughed.  
"Tough." Sam replied before she leant in and kissed him passionately again. She pushed him back on the bed and began quickly tearing his clothes off.

* * *

12:15pm  
Sam and Tom, -who were both catching their breaths back- laid naked in each other's arms on the bed. Both knew Sam had leaked a little bit, but Tom being the supportive and caring husband that he was, carried on and said nothing about it. Tom glanced at his watch on the bedside table.  
"Looks like you've managed to get your way out of that walk." He smirked.  
"Well I think I burned more calories than I would've walking." Sam joked as she put her hand on Tom's chest. Tom looked down at Sam's body. He caressed her bump with one hand and used the other to prop him up on his elbow as he faced his wife.  
"Just think, in a few months time, we're gonna have a little girl to look after." Tom smiled as he continued to stroked her bump.  
"Mm. And we've still got a lot to do." Sam stated. But Tom was secretly smiling inside because he knew that her main worry was moving house- actually, it was finding a house first. And he had organised both.  
"We'll have it sorted by the time she's here. Don't you worry." Tom whispered.

Sam and Tom laid in silence, enjoying each other's company for a little while longer before Sam decided to speak up.  
"Can we order lunch? I'm starving." She stated. Tom smirked before he gave Sam one final kiss on her neck.  
"Sure, though you might want to get dressed first." he joked as he slid out of bed and began to pull his boxers on.  
"Really? I was just gonna eat in my birthday suit." Sam said sarcastically as she got up. "Wait. Have you brought passports? And euros?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"Have some faith in your husband! I've got euros for when we leave the ship but all the meals and everything else on this ship is already paid for, so we'd better get our money's worth." Tom joked. "By the way, I still really need the toilet." Tom announced before he walked into the ensuite and didnt even bother closing the door so Sam could see and hear him emptying his bladder.

"I swear you have no shame whatsoever." Sam joked.  
"It's part of being a bloke." Tom shouted from the bathroom.

Sam got changed before she entered the living area and sat down on the sofa which face the curved window. She picked up the heavy, thick folder and put it on her lap before she flicked through to find the menus. It said that on he he first day of the cruise, because people didn't have to be on the ship until 3pm, the restaurant wasn't open until 5pm for dinner so they had to order lunch. She looked up and down the lunch menu and she really couldn't choose what to have because she liked almost everything on it.

"There's definitely a storm brewing out there." Tom stated as he joined Sam on the sofa and they both looked out onto the grey, choppy sea along with the dull, cloudy sky. "Seen anything you want?" Tom queried as he nodded to the menu to change the subject because it appeared that Sam wasn't too keen ont he idea of sailing through a storm.  
"Um... I think I'll have the chicken and bacon toastie, with curly fries." Sam concluded.  
"And what drink?" Tom asked. Sam knew he wasn't going to give up until she was drinking more so she decided she was going to have to get used to having small accidents. Or 'Kittens' as Tom called them. She hadn't yet had a big accident in public, or 'lion' to Tom, and she was just waiting for it to happen at the worst possible moment.  
"Um, just water please." Sam smiled.  
"Right, I think I'll have the curry with rice and pompadoms." Tom said after looking at the menu on Sam's lap.  
"No. Please don't, I don't think I could stomach the smell." Sam admitted.  
"Okay, how about... A chicken ceased salad? You okay if I have that?" Tom queried and Sam nodded happily.  
"Only if I can have some." She joked. Tom laughed before he got up and used the wall phone to order room service.  
"With your appetite and libido, anyone would think you're pregnant." Tom joked as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

Day 1

12:45pm  
Sam and Tom had just finished their delicious lunch. They had eaten in whilst sitting on the sofa, looking down on the other decks of the ship as more and more people arrived for their holiday. Tom was watching a mother and father, walk along a deck each holding a hand of their daughter who couldn't have been more than 5 years old. He was smiling because that would be him and Sam in a few years time.

He was brought out of his daydream by sam who pretty much launched herself on top of Tom on the sofa. Tom, who was taken by surprise, was lying on his back with Sam on top of him, smiling.  
"Again?!" Tom laughed.  
"Shut up." Sam smirked as she leant in to kiss him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and Tom knew there was only one way for this to go so he carefully slipped off of the sofa, and carried Sam, with her legs straddling his waist and his arms under her bum supporting her weight, into the bedroom.

* * *

1:30pm  
For the second time that day, Sam and tom were lying in each other's arms, naked on the bed. Tom kept on smirked at the thought that it was Sam's hormones that were making her want sex and despite the fact that she knew that, she didn't care and she was giving in to her temptations. He assumed that there were going to be plenty of times in the near future that they would be having sex because it appeared that Sam's hormones were on fire!

He hadn't noticed, but Sam had fallen asleep because despite her making Tom do all of the work, she was still tired. Their legs were entwined, as were their fingers and Tom was still waiting for his heartbeat slow down. Tom then felt something on his thigh and he knew what it was: Sam was leaking. Because there weren't any covers on the bed, only the pad, he looked down to see the trickle of urine coming from between Sam's legs, on to Tom's thigh and then onto the bed pad.

He looked at her face, she was peacefully sleeping and he couldn't disturb her- he didn't have the heart to. He carefully slipped his leg out from between hers but the flow carried on soaking the pad. He dried his leg on the edge of the pad, before he slipped out of bed to get out changes of clothes for both of them. He then decided to be romantic and he turned the taps on, to fill up the large bath.

Because it was a honeymoon suite, there was a bath with plenty of room with two people, along with candles around the edge so he found a box of matches in the cabinet next to Sam's pads and lit them.

Ten minutes later, the hot bath was filled and because he knew that any bubble bath would irritate Sam's private area- she had had sensitive skin since she was little and pregnancy had escalated the problem- the bath was just filled with clear water. The bathroom had their clothes in it and two thick fluffy towels on the radiator. It was dark with only the candles lighting the bath and as he entered, Sam stirred. She started to move but she felt the wetness between her legs and looked down to see the large yellow mark on the pad.

"I didn't... Did I get any on you?" Sam asked anxiously.  
"No, I got up to go to the toilet and you'd just had a bit of an accident when I got back." Tom lied, he knew Sam would feel awful if she knew she had wet herself on Tom. "C'mon." Tom said as he took Sam's hand in his and guided her off of the bed and into the dark bathroom.

Sam smiled uncontrollably.  
"Would you mind rubbing my back in there?" Sam asked as Tom shut the door behind the pair, making the room even darker.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Tom smirked. He held hands with Sam as he helped her in because he didn't want her to slip. He then got in the bath too and he pulled Sam on top of him as they laid down in the water. He put her hands on her waist and used his thumbs to apply firm pressure in here lower back which caused her to moan softly in pleasure.

A few minutes later, Sam was craving something, again. And it wasn't something edible. She turned over so she was lying on top chest to chest- she couldn't do this out of water because it put too much weight on her 20 week bump.  
"Not again!" Tom laughed.  
"I didn't say anything!" Sam protested.  
"I can tell by the look in your eyes Sam." Tom smirked.  
"Whatever." Sam said grumpily as she put her head sideways on Tom's chest. Tom knew she was throwing a strop because she wasn't getting what she wanted, it was almost as if he was looking after a child already.

Tom looked down at Sam's body for a few minutes, and with her body, a few minutes was more than enough. He moved his hand from Sam's back and gently slid his manhood into Sam which made her look up at Tom and grin like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

2pm, Twenty minutes later  
"Three times in one day Sam!" Tom laughed as he helped her out of the bath. The water had gotten cold so Tom blew the candles out, switched the bathroom light on and wrapped a warm towel around himself and his wife.  
"It's not my fault." Sam protested as she squeezed the excess water from her hair into the emptying bath.  
"I'll get changed in there so there's more room." Tom said as he picked up his clothes because he felt a bit cramped now that they were both out of the shower. He put his clothes down on the bed and shut the door to give Sam some privacy.

He got changed quickly so that he could change the bed pad before she came out though there wasn't a need for the rush because Sam had discovered the complimentary hair dryer which, even as a powerful hair dryer, took almost twenty minutes to dry Sam's thick hair.

When Sam came out, he was on his phone texting fletch to see how the house was going.  
"Make sure if you wanna call anyone, you do it before we leave because it'll cost a fortune abroad." Tom stated.  
"Im gonna fletch and Zoe and say thanks for being there at the wedding." Sam said as she picked up her phone. Unfortunately, Tom had let slip to fletch that Sam's pregnancy was making her horny and he just hoped that fletch would have the sense not to say anything to Sam on the phone.

Sam went and sat on the sofa in the living room whilst she rang fletch.  
_"Hello Mrs Kent_." Fletch smirked. He had just gotten everyone around him to hush down because they were still packing Sam and Tom's things away and he didn't want Sam to suspect anything.  
"Hi fletch." Sam smiled.  
_"How's the honeymoon suite? Tom's told me god knows how many times that it's the most expensive suite on the ship_." Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble outside. "_What was that?_" Fletch asked.  
"Sam you okay?" Tom asked as he ran into the living room.  
"Yeah it was only thunder I think." Sam replied to both men before she turned her attention back to the phone. "And there's the lightening." Sam added as she saw several flashes across the sky. "Now all we need is..." Sam trailed off as the rain began. "Rain." She smirked.  
_"Well I hope there's better weather in Los spainos_."  
"You mean spain." Sam stated as Tom sat next to her.  
_"Yeah but you gotta say it in a Spanish accent!" _Fletch stated_. "By the way, don't worry about the libido thing, Nat was the same_."  
"What libido thing?" Sam asked as she glared at Tom.  
_"I've just dropped Tom in it haven't i_?"  
"Yes you have." Sam stated.  
_"I should probably go now_."  
"Yes you should."  
_"Okay well have a great cruise and don't forget to buy me something. By the way, I like beer_."  
"Bye fletch."  
"_Bye_."

"So, fletch seems to think I have a 'libido thing'." Sam said to Tom.  
"Really? I wonder why he thinks that?" Tom said innocently.  
"I'm not an idiot." Sam stated.  
"I know. Would you like a tea? Hot chocolate?"  
"Stop trying to change the subject Tom." Sam ordered.  
"Okay, so I might've said to fletch that you were horny. But-"  
"I wasn't- I'm not, horny!" Sam protested. "And even if I was- am- I mean was. Even if I was horny, I can't- couldn't help it." Sam stuttered.

"I know. Come here." Tom whispered as he pulled Sam into a warm, tight hug because she appeared to be stressed as she attempted to defend herself. Surprisingly, she hugged him back tighter.

* * *

Sam and Tom were both woken by a loud rumble of thunder. They hadn't meant to but they had both fallen asleep on the sofa, cuddled up to each other. Tom glanced at his watch.  
"It's twenty five past four; we're leaving in five minutes." Tom stated as he and Sam stood up and looked out of the window to the port, where there were many people standing with umbrellas up and coats on, waving to the friends and family on the ship.

"I'm sorry for arguing. I _was_ horny but... I couldn't help it." Sam mumbled.  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, I had a great time." Tom smirked. "Well, a great three times." He joked which made Sam smile. Tom edged himself closer to Sam. He gently slipped his hands under her shirt and rested his hands on her 20 week bump.

"There is, one more surprise for you tonight, we've got a reservation at the chef's table in the best restaurant on the ship." Tom stated.  
"Sounds wonderful. But if you'll excuse me..." Sam trailed off as she walked to the bathroom. "Actually... Look Tom..." Sam poked her head around the toilet but every time she started saying something, she couldn't finish it.  
"Spit it out." Tom laughed.  
"Um... Would you mind going for a walk or something so I can... Y'know..." Sam said quietly from the bathroom doorway. Ever since the pair had moved in together, Sam had always been awkward about emptying her bowels and she always tried to do it when Tom wasn't around, but since pregnancy had caused constipation, Sam's stool softeners were making her go once every two or three days and she always waited until he wasn't there because even with the stool softeners, it took a little bit longer than usual. However, they were sharing that room for the next two weeks so it was unlikely that Sam would be afar apart from Tom.

"Yeah sure, I'll go and see how far the restaurant it from here so we can get our bearings." Tom smiled, he didn't understand why Sam was so shy when it came to emptying her bowels but he certainly didn't argue about it with her. He gave Sam a peck on the forehead and as he did, the ship let out a loud horn which made Sam was signalling that the ship was leaving port. Tom smirked at Sam's reaction but he gave her another peck on the forehead. "Right, I'll leave you to it. I've got my phone on me if you need me so I'll see you in a little while." Tom smiled. He grabbed the room key before he left the suite to give Sam some privacy.

**Thanks for reading, please review** x


	16. Chapter 16

Soon, Tom returned and Sam was just boiling the kettle. He had been gone almost 15 minutes because he didn't want to come back when Sam was still in the bathroom because it would embarrass her.

"You want a tea?" Sam asked after pouring a sachet of hot chocolate into a mug for herself.  
"Er, yes please. But no sugar unless-"  
"They have brown sugar. I know." Sam smirked. They had recently left the port and were in the open ocean. Out on their balcony, gale force winds had been blowing along with massive waves and heavy rain.

Tom wanted to ask if Sam emptied her bowels with any discomfort but he knew better than to ask that because it would only result in Sam going bright red and shy for the next few hours. A minute later, Sam sat down next to Tom on the sofa and handed him his tea.  
"The restaurant isn't far from here, it's just down the lift and along the corridor." Tom stated as he wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam had just noticed the swaying and rocking of the ship on the rough waves and it made her feel slightly queasy. She didn't want to risk drinking her hot chocolate right now in case she her nausea escalated so she put it down on the table in front of her. "You okay?" Tom asked softly, wondering why she wasn't drinking her hot chocolate which was her favourite brand: galaxy.  
"Yeah, it's a bit too hot at the moment." Sam forced a smile. "Tom! Tom she's kicking!" Sam said quickly. It was a spur of the moment so Sam quickly forgot about her nausea as she grabbed Tom's hand and put it on her bump under her shirt. To felt strong kicks from Sam as she continued to beam a smile and rest her head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom left it a few minutes until their little girl settled down again before he spoke, but he kept his hand on her bump.  
"You're gonna be a great Mum." Tom whispered.  
"And you're gonna be an amazing dad." Sam replied to which Tom couldn't help but smile.  
"Are you sure you still want a home birth without a midwife?" He asked eventually.  
"For the thousandth time, yes! And I'm not gonna change my mind!" Sam protested.  
"Are you gonna let me check dilation? Or do you just wanna go through the birth without checking?" Tom asked. He was, in his mind, filling out a birth plan because he knew the little stubborn wife that was leaning on him wouldn't want to fill out one herself.

Tom was going to surprise Sam. Not only with then new house, but he had decided to change the spare, third bedroom into a birthing room for Sam. After the birth, they could turn it into a spare room but he decided that he would surprise Sam with her own little birthing suite. It was an ensuite and he had convinced Zoe to kit it out with equipment from work such as sterile gloves, gas and air, and a small hand ultrasound machine which was old and never used anymore.

"Um... I'll probably let you check... It depends on what it's like." Sam admitted.  
"Okay. What about a water birth? Would you wanna try a pool?"  
"No." Sam said quickly. "Well, if it's gonna be a slow labour, I'll probably have a bath to get comfortable but I wouldn't have a bath in active labour." Sam stated.

Sam and Tom sat there for a little while longer discussing the birth before they decided to go and get ready for their meal.

* * *

5pm  
Sam and Tom had their booking at the table for 6:30pm and Sam had just turned the shower off after freshening up. She really felt sick from the rocking and swaying of the ship but she didn't want to let Tom down so she had decided to put up with the nausea. Just as Sam opened the shower door, the ship got hit by a particularly rough wave and it made her stomach churn.

So much so that she had no choice but to dive down in front of the toilet and empty her stomach contents. Tom was sitting on the bed as he waited for Sam to finish using the shower. He heard her spluttering and quickly entered the door without a look to find Sam, bent over the toilet throwing up. But she was completely naked as she had only just got out of the shower.

"Let it out, it's okay." Tom said softly as he rubbed her tensed but wet back. He was kneeling down behind her as he attempted to comfort her. He then noticed that his jeans were getting wet and as he looked down, he saw that with every retch, Sam leaked even more. He grabbed Sam's towel from the radiator and placed it firmly between her legs at the top. "Don't worry about anything, just do what you need to do. Let it out... I'm not going anywhere." Tom said softly as he could tell Sam was trying with all her might not to leak or throw up at the same time. Tom grabbed his towel from the radiator and wrapped it around Sam's back to keep her warm.

He felt within seconds that the white towel between Sam's legs went soggy and yellow. She threw up just once more before she leant back into Tom and he thankfully accepted her with open arms. "It's okay..." Tom whispered as he wrapped the clean towel around Sam's chest and bump to keep her warm. Both of them were on the floor as the ship contained to sway from side to side, they slid a little with each wave.  
"What about... The dinner?" Sam choked. "You booked-"  
"Stop being silly. I don't care about a dinner. I care about you." Tom whispered as he stroked her wet hair and pulled it behind her so it wasn't in her face. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He added as he carefully stood up, but as he did, she ship tipped again and he fell against the wall, he just avoided falling on top of Sam. "On second thoughts, you stay there for a moment and I'll get your pyjamas, we'll settle down for the night." Tom said as he made sure Sam was steady before he stumbled into the bedroom. He didn't want Sam standing up because the floor was wet and she risked slipping over.

Even though it was just gone 5pm, Sam could think of nothing better than snuggling up to her husband in bed, preferably watching a movie on the big flat screen TV that was at the end of their bed.

Tom eventually made his way back with a pair of Sam's pyjamas, underwear, bra, her most absorbent type of pad that she only wore at night, and some thick socks for her. He leant over Sam- who was still in a mess on the floor loosely covered by a towel with the soggy towel between her legs- put the toilet seat down and placed her clothes on top of the lid. He flushed Sam's vomit down the toilet before he crouched down behind his wife.  
"Right..." He began.  
"Can you leave me to get changed by myself please?" Sam whispered.  
"Nope. I'm not taking any risks of you slipping over." Tom stated. He leant forward and pulled Sam onto his lap on his jeans. "You wanna clean yourself or do you want me to do it?" Tom joked as he held out the pack of wipes to Sam, that she used whenever she had an accident. He had just taken them out of the bathroom cabinet besides him. Sam sighed before she took a few wipes and cleaned herself whilst still sitting on Tom's lap.

"Do you still feel sick?" Tom asked as he rubbed Sam dry with the towel. She nodded. He slowly helped her to get dressed whilst staying on Tom's lap, before he helped her up and cautiously guarded her to the bed because he didn't want her falling over on the ship that was tossing to and fro. Tom got Sam comfortable in he he bed, with her back propped up by pillows because she had murmured to him that she wanted to watch a film. "I'll be right back." Tom whispered before he walked through into the living area where he could see how rough the see was out of the windows. He was just about to open the door when there was a knock. He opened it to reveal summer.  
"Hi, I just came to check on you and there's a few things I need to tell you. Is there anything I can get you?" She smiled.  
"Actually, I was just coming to ask... Sam had a bit of an accident in the bathroom. She was being sick in the toilet because of the waves and she couldn't control her bladder..." Tom trailed off awkwardly hoping that Summer wouldn't embarrass Sam further and that she would be understanding.  
"Okay, I'll just go and get a mop." Summer smiled.  
"And, we need new towels." Tom admitted.  
"Okay, that's fine. I'll be back in a moment." She stated before she turned and entered her room that was next to the entrance of their room.

Tom left the door slightly ajar as he returned to the bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tshirt that he usually wore in bed. "Right, what film do you wanna watch?" Tom asked as he turned on the flat screen that was mounted on the wall at the end of the bed. He went onto Netflix and waited for Sam to make a decision as he scrolled through.  
"How about titanic?" Tom joked.  
"Don't." Sam said sternly. "That's not even funny."  
"Sorry." Tom muttered.  
"How about 'what to expect when you're expecting'?" Sam suggested after seeing that the picture of the film involved several pregnant women.  
"Yep okay." Tom smiled. As he did, Summer gently knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Hi, I'll just clean the loo." She smiled before she walked into the ensuite with a mop and bucket and she closed the door behind her. Tom put the movie on and as he did, Summer came out. She put the mop and bucket on the small trolley that was full of equipment, just outside of the bedroom, and she grabbed two bath towels which she placed in the bathroom.

"Right." She began and Tom paused the movie so she could speak. "Obviously you're aware of the bad weather, I'll just give you this in case you need it." She added as she placed a red bucket next to Sam on the floor. "We might be in clearer waters tomorrow morning. If not, it'll definitely be settled by tomorrow afternoon okay?" Summer explained.  
"Yep." Tom smiled.  
"Well, is there anything I can get you? I can get dry toast, anything you want." She smiled.

"You have something for dinner." Sam ordered Tom weakly. "I'm not really hungry."  
"Can we have some popcorn, and four slices of toast please? But can we have two slices with butter and two without?" Tom asked and Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I'll go and get that now. Would you like salted or sweet popcorn?"  
"Salted please. She hates sweet stuff." Tom smirked.  
"Okay, when I come back, would you like me to let myself in so you can get comfy?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." Tom replied.  
"No worries." Summer smiled before she left the room with the trolley.

Soon, Sam and Tom were watching the movie in the room with the lights turned off. Sam was still queasy from the rocking so she only managed a slice of plain toast after being forced to eat by Tom. Tom however ate the three other slices of toast and all of the popcorn. Luckily, Sam was so tired that she managed to fall asleep in Tom's arms despite her nausea. And once the movie had finished, Tom fell asleep too.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I love every review I get and I review everything I read, so please return the favour :) it only takes seconds to leave a review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this is kind of spoiler for what's going to happen in this chapter, but my inspiration for this storyline was reading a story about a survivor of the Costa Concordia shipwreck from 2012. Also, it's important to know that Sam and Tom are staying in the very front of the ship (bow) on the highest deck in that area.**

**Day 2. 8am.**  
It had been a rough night though luckily, Sam had managed to stay asleep throughout the rough waves, strong winds, and thunder and lightening. She had woken up to a feeling of nausea as the sea was still rocking the ship to and fro and she couldn't believe that neither her nor Tom had been thrown out of bed during the night. That was how rough the sea was!

Sam was brushing her teeth in the ensuite because she was bedridden last night and didn't manage to brush her teeth in the evening. Just as she had began to brush, Tom walked into the bathroom, pulled down his shorts and began peeing right next to Sam. Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly.  
"What?" Tom laughed. "It's incredibly distracting to be laughed at when you're trying to pee y'know." He added. Sam shook her head as she spat the toothpaste into the sink and then put her toothbrush in the holder. Simultaneously, Tom had finished relieving himself and he had just pulled his shorts up when there was a loud bang and the lights cut out. A wave had hit the ship side-on and they were both thrown by the ships sudden movement.

Just as Tom felt the movement, he dived behind Sam to cushion her fall as they both fell to the floor in the pitch black bathroom.

Little did they know, that the bottom of the ship had just scraped along a rock solid coral reef, and water was pouring into the engine room at gallons of water per second. The ship- with a captain on his first voyage- was stuck in the middle of the bay of biscay, almost 50 miles to the north coast of Spain.

**Thanks for reading, sorry about the shortness but this idea just came to me and I thought that it was a good place to end it.  
Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. Chapter 18

The ship came to an abrupt halt, and Sam and Tom could no longer hear the gentle humming of the ships engines. Tom had cushioned her fall and they both carefully sat up, but they were unsure if the ship was going to move again so they didn't stand up just yet.

"Are you okay? Tell me if you're not." Tom ordered as he pulled his into his arms. In the bathroom, there was no windows and because the power had cut out, the lights had gone off- they were in complete darkness.  
"I think so. I landed on you." Sam joked half heartedly. "Hang on... I can feel..." Sam trailed off as she moved her hand along a flat surface behind her.  
"What? Is it the baby?" Tom asked worriedly as he couldn't see a thing.  
"No no. I think we're sitting on the wall; the ship's on it's side." Sam concluded quietly. She knew because she could feel the tiles- which she knew was the flooring- behind her and she was leaning on it as if it was a wall.

"Right lets-" Tom was interrupted by a rumble of thunder which made Sam cling to him tighter. She wasn't scared of thunder but at first she thought that the noises as the ship moving again. "Let's go and see what's going on." Tom said softly. He didn't want to leave Sam alone so she was going to have to come with him. Tom was both still in his pyjamas so he didn't have his phones on his as torches. And Sam was still naked, wrapped roughly in a towel. "Actually on second thoughts, you stay here and let me open the door first so there's some light in here." Tom said as he carefully stood up and avoided Sam. Just as he stood up, another wave smacked the boat side on and moved the boat again but Tom managed not to fall over.

"Tom don't leave me." Sam pleaded quietly.  
"I'm not, I just need to find the door." Tom said as he patted his hand along all of the surfaces that he could find, looking for the door handle. "Don't worry, I'd never leave you." Tom said softly. He knew that as long as Sam could heard his voice, she would stay calm and he was relieved when he finally found the door handle. There was just one problem: it was on the floor. He made sure he wasn't standing on the door before he opened the door to find that the furniture in the room had all fallen against what he could see was the floor, but it was really the wall.

"Right, I'm gonna go down, and then I'll help you down okay?" Tom said softly as his eyes adjusted to the new light. It was only just gone 8am and although outside there was still a storm and it was grey and murky, it was still light. However, there was something about the light that was a bluey, green colour.

Sam's heart was beating ten to the dozen as she watched Tom drop through the doorway in the floor. Luckily, he landed feet first on the bed so it was a soft landing. "C'mon, I'll help you down." Tom said as he held his arms up. Reluctantly, Sam slowly moved towards the doorway and poked her head over the due where she saw Tom looking up at her.

"Come on, you can do it." Tom smiled. He couldn't think of anything to do as he saw Sam's eyes tear up. He blamed the hormones but even if it wasn't, he wouldn't blame her for crying because they had no idea what was happening. She shook her head and then disappeared back from the hole which Tom knew was because she didn't want him to see her cry. He left it a few moments before he heard her sniffle and take a deep breath. "I won't let you go, come on I'll give you a nice hug to warm you up." Tom said as he tried to tempt her down.

He held his hand up hoping she would come down. After a few moments, he was going to give up but a clammy, shaky yet soft hand took his.  
"Move." Sam mumbled. "If I land on you it'll hurt you." She added.  
"No, if you land by yourself, you'll hurt our little girl." Tom stated as he took Sam's second hand. They could just about reach each other but there was a long way down. "Wait, I can use this." Tom said as he took the bedside table and placed it safely on a sturdy surface. He stood on the table to make himself taller so he could support Sam more. He slipped his hand around her bum to take the majority of her weight, he reached and put the other one on her bare back before he gently heaved her down.

Tom pulled down the clean towel and wrapped it around Sam's naked body.  
"This is making me feel dizzy." Sam stated as she looked around the room which was on it's side. She was standing on the wall which was making her disoriented.  
"Well then let's take things slo..." Tom stopped mid sentence as the pair climbed into the living area. It too was on it's side, but the worst thing, was that the large window across the front of the room was underwater, which mean their whole room was underwater.

The light was a greenish blue from the water and they could tell from the sediment moving in the water, that the waves were still crashing onto the ship. Seeing the water on the windows made Sam freeze.  
"H... How much pressure do you think the windows can take?" Sam croaked eventually.  
"Don't worry about that, let's just get out of here. Now." Tom ordered as he ran to the bedroom to quickly get changed. Sam followed and pulled on a pair of underwear, leggings and shoes, along with a shirt and hoodie- she felt so rushed that she didn't have the time to put a bra on. "C'mon, we need to go now." Tom ordered as he gave Sam a gentle push towards the door which they had to climb through sideways. Tom being a caring person, opened their attendant, Summer's door to check if she was there and he found her slowly rising from the floor- well technically, the wall. And all of the furniture in there was to one side too. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to stand up properly, she had no obvious injuries though she looked a bit sleepy.  
"Yeah I... I just hit my head... W-when I fell down." She stuttered whilst Tom held her steady."Right, let's take the stairs." Tom said as he slowly helped summer out of her room, across the hallway, away from the lift and into the stair well. Sam followed behind, wishing that Tom would've helped her instead but she knew that summer was injured and she wasn't. However, the health of her baby was still unknown. They weren't walking down the stairs normally. They were slowly shifting themselves along the wall.

It seemed like forever until they reached the next floor. There were people running up and down the corridor panicking, and within a few seconds of being in the corridor, a colleague took summer into his arms and rushed her away. Presumably to somewhere that she could get medical attention leaving Sam and Tom standing at the edge of the crowded corridor. Tom tried many times to get the attention of a member of staff but every time he failed.

Suddenly, a worker stood with a megaphone and cleared his throat in it to get everyone's attention, and the corridor fell into an eery silence.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay calm. There is no need to panic and there is no immediate risk to your lives." He explained but Tom could see right through them. He had seen before on the news when there had been cruise ships in danger before that the company told everyone they were safe to prevent panic. "I'm afraid there is a power outage at the moment but you are all advised to return to your cabins." He added.

"Tom I can't." Sam mumbled nervously. She really didn't want to go back to the suite where she was unsure of how much the windows could withstand before they gave way.  
"It's alright, we won't." Tom said reassuringly as he pulled Sam through the crowd to a member of staff. "Excuse me, but our room is unde-" Tom was shushed immediately and signalled to enter a staff room which he did so with Sam in tow.  
"We can't raise any panic." The man stated. "If we do, there will be chaos." He added.  
"Our room is underwater." Tom stated after he had closed the door. "My wife is pregnant, what's going on?" Tom demanded.  
"Sir, I'm sorry but I really can't-"  
"Don't say you can't tell me." Tom interrupted. "Sam has already had a fall and I need to know what's happening." Tom demanded and the man sighed. The man was about to speak again but Tom interrupted his petty excuses. "She's 20 weeks pregnant. You can't just keep us in the dark, we deserve to know what's going on." Tom protested angrily as he stood in front of Sam as though he were protecting her

"Right, you can't tell anyone this, yes?" He said quietly and Tom nodded.  
"We've run aground. The engine room had flooded but don't worry, the watertight doors have prevented the water from flooding elsewhere. We've put out a mayday but it's currently unclear as to how long it will be until help comes but trust me, you and your wife will be some of the first people off of this ship I promise you." He explained.  
"What about the life boats?" Tom shrieked.  
"Well 75% of our life boats are not he starboard side and that side is almost completely underwater. And the port side is elevated over 25m into the air so launching them is difficult- though we are working on it- and as I said there is no immediate risk to your lives. Now if you really don't want to go back to your cabin then you can stay in the restaurant for now but I'm sorry, I have to get on." He explained before squeezing past Tom and out of the door.

Just as Tom turned back to face Sam, another wave hit the ship, this time making it fall into a crevice of the reef so that it was still at an angle, however, they were much more upright. The large jolt caused Tom to fear for Sam's safety again so he pulled her towards him and he cushioned her fall. Again.

This time they ended up on the floor and because she ship was upright, it was easier to stand up. "You okay?" Tom asked as he made sure she was standing steady.  
"I wanna get off of this ship." Sam mumbled as she entered Tom's embrace and buried her head in his chest.  
"I know Sam... I know." Tom said softly as he hugged her. They hugged for a long minute before Tom pulled away. "C'mon, let's go to the restaurant and see if we can get a seat." Tom said before he guided Sam out of the room. He hoped that in the restaurant, people would be sensible and calm because that was obviously where everyone was gathering, but he didn't want to stay where there would be chaos. They both entered to find the large room filled with people sitting, some on chairs and some on the floor. The majority of the furniture had been moved to one side by the crash and it laid in a pile taking up valuable floor space.

"C'mon, it's quieter over here." Tom said as he took Sam by the hand and guided her over to an empty patch of carpet. He knew that sitting on a hard floor might give her a back ache so he sat down, leant against the wall with his legs out straight and then pulled Sam onto his lap.  
"I should've put a bra on; my chest hurts." Sam admitted quietly as she folded her arms around her chest. She wanted -even more than to get off of the ship- to go and get her most comfortable bra to give her support and relive the tenderness.  
"Does this help?" Tom whispered as he put his hands under Sam's hoodie and shirt and then very gently palpated her breasts with his warm hands.  
"Yeah." Sam whispered. "Thanks." He continued with the gentle massage for almost ten minutes as they waited anxiously for any news when finally another member of staff in a neon yellow coat stood with a megaphone.

"We are now evacuating the ship. Please make an orderly line here for life boats, however we are only accenting women, children, and the injured first." He explained. Sam and Tom immediately glanced at each other.

**Will sam leave Tom for the sake of their baby's safety? Will they both make it uninjured and without a passport, clothes or money, how will they make it home? And after leaving hundreds of pounds worth of clothing and money on he he ship that cost them thousands of pounds to travel on, will their insurance company, and the cruise company pay up? or will they suffer the financial difficulties that so many already face on a daily basis?  
Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam you have to go." Tom stated.

"No. No, I mean it, I'm not leaving you Tom."  
"Sam please, I'll be fine, I'll get on the first boat that I can and I will find you Sam but you have to go." Tom argued as he spun Sam on his lap so she was facing him.  
"Yeah but you know what happened to jack in the titanic Tom; he died." Sam stated.  
"Sam, that wasn't real." Tom stated.  
"I don't care." Sam hiccuped. "I'm not leaving you." Sam whimpered and cried into Tom's chest, hoping that he wouldn't make her go if she feigned to be an emotional wreck.

_"Right, the first lifeboat is filled. The next one will also be for women and children but it won't be ready for launch for another ten minutes_." They announced.

"Sam I'm begging you. Please, just go." Tom pleaded.  
"And I'm begging you, stop telling me what to do. I'm not leaving you." Sam stated for the third time in the last few minutes as she sobbed. Tom looked into Sam's red, teary eyes and was interrupted as a crew member stood in front of Sam and Tom.  
"Excuse me madam, but if you are withchild, you can get on the next lifeboat no problem." He stated.  
"Can my husband come with me?" Sam asked.  
"Sorry, only women and children at the moment." He replied.  
"Please, he's the father of my child and he's all I have." Sam pleaded as she used her earlier tears to persuade the man.  
"I'm sorry. But if we let one husband on, everyone else will want to get on." He stated before he left the couple on their own.

"I suppose we're gonna be here a while." Tom whispered as he pulled Sam into his chest. Sam was sobbing and he couldn't bear to see her go- as much as he wanted her ssfe.

* * *

10am  
An hour had passed and nearly 10 lifeboats had been launched. Sam and Tom were still waiting as all the boats that had been released were for women and children only. Not long ago, Tom had quickly ran down to their room and grabbed his phone. He was going to get more but once he arrived, he saw a massive crack along the window and it was growing in size so he grabbed his phone and ran.

"Tom, I need the toilet." Sam whispered to Tom. The restaurant which was practically empty because a lot of people left on the ship were either in their rooms or on the decks. Sam had gotten up almost half an hour ago to go to the toilet but all the toilets on the ship had been backed up and there was no running water. She didn't have a pad on because there was no time that morning but now Sam was getting desperate. They knew that other people on the ship had emptied their bladders in bottles and corners but the corner that they were in was clean because they had been there the entire time.

"Yeah, I do too actually. Hang on." Tom got up and headed over to the bins. The rubbish was separated so he reached into the recycling bin and took out two bottles that were near the top and headed back to his wife. He handed the oasis bottle to Sam because it had a bigger opening at the top but she was still hesitant. "Stand guard for me." Tom smirked as he turned to face the corner and relived himself into the empty bottle. Sam made sure no one was watching until thirty seconds later he had finished and he chucked the filled bottle into the bin.  
"Tom, I can't." Sam mumbled and Tom squatted down next to her.  
"I'll cover you so no one'll see." Tom said as he placed his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"No it's... Tom I'll miss the bottle. I won't be able to see the bottle for a start." Sam stated as she nodded to her bump.  
"Okay. Um..." Tom trailed off as he scanned the room, finally he found something useful: a small bin. He walked over and picked up the small, metal, office bin and carried it over to Sam.  
"I can't go in that, people will look." Sam stated. Tom rolled his eyes before he walked over to the pile of furniture which had been thrown there when the ship was turned onto it's side. He picked up two of the napkins which had been set up on the tables but were now scattered. He put them in his pocket and then picked up a large rectangular table and placed it in front of Sam on it's side so you could only see her head.  
"C'mon, I'll help you balance, and you can use these after." Tom said. He put the napkins besides the bin and then helped Sam to stand up, pull her leggings and underwear down, and then he supported her and balanced her as she squatted above the bin.

A minute later, Tom supported Sam as she stood up and then he went and placed the bin away from them.  
"Thanks." Sam whispered as Tom sat besides her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"No worries-"  
"Tom she's kicking!" Sam whispered excitedly as she grabbed Tom's hand and put it on her bump under her jumper.  
"She's okay Sam. We're all gonna be okay." Tom said reassuringly as he kept his hand on her bump which was warm and toasty from being under her jumper.

* * *

Another hour passed and Sam was exhausted. Sitting still in the same place was making her sleepy but at the same time, the fear and worry of the situation they were in kept her awake. Lots more women and children had left the ship however, out of the 5,000 original people on board, 3,500 still remained because launching the life boats in the rough sea was a difficult, risky job. Sam had almost nodded off when a member of staff in a thick fluorescent yellow coat squatted down in front of her and her husband.  
"We're just about to start loading the first boat available for men so if you two would like to come with me, I'll get you seated and ready to leave." He whispered so that the few other people in the room didn't hear. Sam glanced at Tom before they both stood up and followed the man. "Do you know the gender yet?" He asked as they travelled down the chill corridor dotted with people trying to escape their rooms which smelt of raw sewage because the toilets had backed up.  
"It's a girl." Tom stated as he knew Sam was acting quiet.  
"I wish you good luck and I hope you get home safely. I'm truly sorry about this." He said solemnly as they entered a room filled with life jackets. They carried on talking whilst Tom and Sam fitted themselves with bright orange life jackets.

"It's not your fault." Tom stated.  
"Well no, but I'm the first officer on this ship and I'm sorry to say that the captain left the ship on one of the first lifeboats so the blame -and responsibility- now lies with me." He explained.  
"The captain's gone? That's ridiculous, he's supposed to be the last to leave." Tom said as he checked that Sam's straps were done up tightly but that only aggravated her sore breasts even more. She just didn't want to say it when the other man was there.  
"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Though you can be sure he will be going to court over this, it was him who detoured from our set course because of the storm. He just didn't take into account of the coral reef here, despite the fact that it comes up on the radar system." He explained. "Right, are you ready?" He asked as he stood by the door. And Sam and Tom nodded. "Okay well, what's going to happen is you're going to get onto the life boat and you'll be taken back to La Rochelle which is a city in France. You'll probably need to get your baby checked in the hospital first but the cruise company is currently organising coaches to take everyone back to the UK, via the euro tunnel. I recommend that once you're on land, you call your insurance company and explain what's happened." The man explained. "Any questions?"

"How are we supposed to find out about the coach?" Tom queried.  
"Um, if the company had your phone numbers, they'll inform you that way and there will be members of our staff at the port where you'll be taken to." He explained.  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Right, let's go." He said as he opened the door out to the deck. As soon as the door was opened, gale force winds hit them hard and the waves were crashing onto the ship. They were in for a rough journey.

* * *

12:15pm  
An hour later, their lifeboat arrived in La Rochelle's port. Considering Sam got sea sick during the storm on the 10,000 tonne cruise ship, you can imagine she was quite a bit worse on the small lifeboat filled with 100 passengers. Sam stumbled off of the small boat but she couldn't keep balance and although Tom was suffering from nausea too, he picked up Sam and carried her to the hall which had been opened up for the passengers.  
"You've got sea legs." Tom joked half heartedly to Sam as he headed over to the made shift reception with her still in his arms.

"Names." The receptionist demanded.  
"Mr and Mrs Kent." Tom replied. It took a few moment until she found the name in the folder of names and she ticked the sheet off.  
"Right next." She ordered.  
"Wait wait, we need to be taken to hospital. My wife's 20 weeks pregnant she needs to be checked over." Tom stated as he nodded to Sam who was slightly delirious in his arms. The receptionist sighed as she had been there all day dealing with angered and annoyed passengers when the captain had already left and fled- no one knew where he was.  
"Right, there's paramedics over there." She pointed before the next passenger who had just gotten off of the same lifeboat pushed the pair aside.

"Sam, how're you feeling?" Tom queried as he pushed through the crowds with Sam's head laying limp on his chest. The hall looked like a refugee camp. There were very long queues to use the limited number of dirty unisex toilets, people were sitting on the floor around the hall and everyone looked distressed and exhausted.  
"Sick." She croaked as Tom joined the queue of 20 or so people waiting to see one of the three paramedics in the make shift cubicles.

A man who was queuing for painkillers turned to see Tom standing with Sam who appeared out of it in his arms and his eyes fell on her bump. She was wet and cold from the torrential rain outside and she was pale too.

"You can go in front of me." He smiled. Although he was in pain, he had children of his own and he knew how important rather were to him.  
"Oh, thank you. Thanks a lot." Tom smiled as he went in front of the man. The noise made others turn around and everyone there was in the same position: without luggage except maybe the odd bit of cash or a phone, hungry, thirsty and worse for wear. But no one in front of them was pregnant or seriously injured so waiting an extra ten minutes or so wouldn't hurt.  
"Come to the front." The woman at the front shouted. She was there due to sea sickness and she wanted anything to cure it.  
"Um... Er..." Tom stuttered as he looked at the other people in the queue.  
"Go on, I don't think anyone minds." Another man said as he saw Tom's hesitance.  
"Thank you everyone, thanks." Tom said as he slowly made his way to the front of the queue.

Tom had just stood still when one of the three curtains opened and a paramedic motioned to enter. Tom did so and laid Sam carefully on the patient trolley.  
"Problémé?" She queried and Tom realised that she probably spoke little or no English. Though he recognised the French accent and he had taken French at A-level so they were better off than others, but it was still going to be difficult...

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

The paramedic picked up a pad of paper as she had gotten used to dealing with English patients in the last few hours. She handed Tom the paper and pen and pointed to it as if she wanted him to explain what he wanted her to do. Tom drew a picture of a pregnant women and wrote: '20 semaines' next to it, which meant 20 weeks and the woman then looked at Sam who had curled up on the bed.

"Sam, sit up." Tom whispered and he did the majority of the work as he sat the bed up and made Sam sit up the woman then saw the bump and realised what they wanted her to do.  
"Ur... Un ultrason?" She queried.  
"Ultr- oh ultrasound yes, oui s'il vous plait." Tom replied.

* * *

10 minutes later, Sam was slightly more alert and the pair were on their way out of the curtains. The paramedic had performed an ultrasound with a FAST scanner and it revealed that their baby was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Luckily, Tom had got across to the paramedic that he and Sam were doctors so that he could interpret the scan himself.

They found a small but empty piece of carpet in the hall and both sat down together. They then laid down on their sides, snuggled up to each other and tried to keep each other company whilst they waited to be given information about how on earth they were supposed to get home.

* * *

4pm  
It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep and once she had, Tom called their bank to cancel their cards, their insurance company who gave him very little help, and Fletch so that he could enquire as to if the house would be ready on time. Fletch had stated that all rooms had been painted on the first morning that they had left, and that all that was left to do was move in the furniture and belongings so he was sure that they could do that.

After almost three hours of waiting, there was an announcement and everyone in the hall for the first time, went silent.  
"There are coaches on their way here now to pick you up. Some are companies from around her, some are further out but the first coach is here now." The announced and everyone started to talk again. "QUIET!" He shouted. "The coach is a double decker and can hold 73 people in total. Therefore we are saying that the only people that will able to get on this bus, will be those who are injured but well enough to travel, though who are pregnant with a doctors note proving their pregnancy and the elderly. If you fall into one of those categories please make a line up here behind this sign." He shouted.

"Sam-"  
"Come on, you're getting on the coach with me, I can't spend another minute here." Sam stated as she dragged Tom over with her to the front of the queue because they beat everyone else. Thankfully the doctors note was more for those who were early on in their pregnancy because they might've been lying if they weren't showing yet but for once, Sam's 20 week bump came in use as they had no choice but to let her on and thankfully after Sam burst out crying (intentionally to tug on the steward's heart strings) they let Tom on too. They both sat together on the front seats behind the driver on the lower floor of the coach.

It took almost half an hour before every seat on the coach was filled and the driver then used his microphone to speak to everyone.  
"Good afternoon ladies and gents, just a few things to point out. The journey including the time in the euro tunnel and the time back to the port in England, this journey will take around 7 or 8 hours and that of course depends on the traffic. We will be stopping every three hours or so for a service stop and please do not leave any of your rubbish on here, thank you." Just then, he got into his seat, closed the doors, and the coach set off back to Southampton in England where everyone had began the cruise because that's where everyone's cars were. The rain was still pouring down and Sam watched it out of the window as she tried to take her mind off of things. She was brought out of her daydream when Tom lifted up the armrest in the middle and then cuddled up to his wife.

"Have a sleep, you must be tired." Tom whispered as he stroked her hair. Sam didn't need telling twice before she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep to the soothing sound of her husband's heartbeat.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Sorry it's so short but if I get enough reviews, I'll update again today :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Sam awoke in a strange room. She then realised that she was tucked in a singled bed under a duvet. She looked around the room and there was only a wardrobe and chest of drawers aside from the bed; it was pretty bare.

"Tom?" Sam called out and then she realised that she had wet herself, thought it felt weird so she looked under the duvet and found her bum wrapped in a thick blanket which was odd and when she heard movement, she quickly threw the duvet back over her.

Tom and Fletch appeared in the doorway and then knelt down in front of Sam.  
"Oh thank god you're awake. I was getting worried; I mean it's not exactly normal for _you_ to have a lie in is it?" He joked, "How're you feeling?" Tom asked.  
"Where am I?" Sam asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"My flat." Fletch began, "Tom came round mine about 2am to get the keys to your flat and you came up with him, but you walked straight past me, into the bedroom and got into my bed." Fletch laughed. He knew it was a lie because he and Tom had planned that. In reality, they had put Sam in the Fletch's bed because their new home wasn't ready just yet so they thought that she could stay in Fletch's bed for one night. Since his divorce from Natalie, he had moved into a one bedroom flat across town.

Sam then realised that she had wet herself in Fletch's bed.  
"I-I'm sorry." Sam muttered as she knew that they would both find out in one way or another.  
"For what?" Tom smiled.  
"The blanket... I-I..." Sam trailed off.  
"Ohh... Don't worry, I understand." Tom said as he stroked her arm soothingly.  
"What's going on?" Fletch asked confusedly.  
"You know I wrapped the blanket around her just incase..." Tom trailed off.  
"Oh right. Right, why don't you two go for a shower, and I'll throw both of your clothes in the washing machine for a quick clean?" Fletch suggested.  
"Fletch I'm so sorry." Sam said sincerely.  
"Don't you worry Sam. I'll leave you two it but just leave your clothes outside the bathroom door and I'll give them a wash for both of you." Fletch said before he smiled and left the room. "Oh and there's clean towels in the cupboard under the sink." He added once out of the room.

Tom pulled back the duvet revealing Sam in leggings and a tight top which- because she didn't have a bra on- showed her nipples through the shirt which she hated. She hated in general not wearing a bra unless she and Tom were making love so she put one arm across her chest. Tom unwrapped the blanket to reveal that Sam's grey leggings were soaked through at the top, and the blanket was damp too but because it had been folded many times, it hadn't soaked through to the bed.

"Don't worry, the mattress is dry. C'mon." He said as he picked up the blanket and put it on the floor outside the ensuite bathroom. He took Sam's hand and guided her to the bathroom. He switched on the shower and closed the shower door for it to warm up. He took all of his clothes off in an attempt to make Sam comfortable to do the same. She pulled her shirt off along with her wet leggings and knickers which Tom took off of her and put outside the door with his clothes. He turned around and Sam had already slipped into the steamy shower so he got in with her.

* * *

It was almost an hour before the couple emerged from the shower because they just enjoyed being in the warm, steamy environment with one another. They both dried themselves and then stepped out of the bathroom to find that the single bed had been made up, and on top of the duvet was Sam and Tom's clothes washed, dried and folded up. There was also a brand new pack of incontinence pads which Sam smiled at. Once they were dressed they headed out of the bedroom and found fletch in the kitchen.  
"Right, you two go and sit at the breakfast bar, this is nearly done." Fletch smiled as he flipped over the crispy bacon. Sam and Tom did as they were told and sat at the breakfast bar and watched fletch. "There you go, full English." He smirked before he sat down too. Each of them had a glass of orange juice and a plate with bacon, fried egg, toast (well bread and butter for Sam because she preferred it) and hashbrowns.

They sat there eating and Tom explained to fletch what happened to them, including what he thought was his excellent linguistic skills when he spoke 'fluent' French to the paramedic. Tom had just finished when his phone started ringing. It was the insurance company.  
"I'll just take this, sorry." Tom said as he picked his phone up and headed to the bedroom because Fletch and Sam were still eating.  
"Thanks for the pads by the way." Sam smiled.  
"No worries, thought it wasn't my idea; Tom asked me to get them this morning." Fletch replied. They finished their breakfast and just as they had finished, Tom came out of the bedroom.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.  
"Well they-"  
"Wait hang on." Sam interrupted as she turned and the TV came up with a scene of the cruise ship which was still in rough seas and had now slipped even further down the reef. About 3/4 of the ship was underwater.  
_"The 'Quantam of the seas' cruise ship hit this reef in the bay of biscay in the early morning yesterday. Thanks to the efforts of the Spanish Coast guard, everyone has been rescued from the ship however, there were several people with major injuries and they are currently being treated in hospitals in the west of France. There will be more news after the break."_

Sam turned back to Tom.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.  
"Um, the insurance company says that the cruise company has agreed to pay out, and in total, including loss of personal belongings etc etc, they're gonna pay us €28,000 -€14,000 each- which equates to about £23,500 in total. And they're gonna refund the price of the cruise which was £3,500." Tom explained and Sam's mouth dropped open. "Well say something!" Tom laughed. Sam was speechless so she just fell into Tom's arms and he quickly supported her and helped her keep her balance.

* * *

10am  
The couple had just arrived in Holby's biggest shopping centre, the bentall centre, after being dropped off by fletch. Both Sam and Tom decided to go shopping because of their newfound income, and because all of their belongings were still on the ship including 2 weeks worth of clothes, most of which were Sam's work clothes because they were meant to have formal dinners on the cruise. Tom and Sam had just come out of the bank where they had gotten new bank, debit and credit cards after a meeting with one of their staff where they had to answer every single question they could about their details, their last few transactions etc and the cruise company faxed over a photocopy of their passports -which they had for all of their customers- as proof of ID.

"Right, where do you want to go first?" Tom asked.  
"Victoria's Secret." Sam replied quickly. "I hate not wearing a bra." She added as she folded her arms across her chest. Luckily, her dark blue hoodie was slightly baggy so she didn't feel too self conscious. There was 2 weeks worth of Sam's underwear and bras now in the ocean so she certainly needed some new ones. Soon, the arrived in the lingerie section of the shop where Tom couldn't stop staring.  
"I'll chose some for you." Tom winked. "Wait, what size are you?" Tom asked before they parted.  
"You don't need to know." Sam smirked.  
"Of course I do, I'm your husband. In fact, I think they should make it one of the vows."  
"What? to know your wife's bra size?" Sam laughed quietly in the almost empty shop.  
"Yeah. C'mon tell me." Tom ordered.  
"Guess." Sam smiled.  
"Triple A?" Tom joked.  
"Tom!" Sam playfully hit his arm.  
"Alright then, double G?" Tom queried. Sam shook her head and smiled before she wandered off in the store and Tom followed.

Sam picked up 11 different bras -some strapless, some push up, and one balcony bra- and headed over to the changing rooms with Tom in tow.  
"How many do you need?" Tom laughed.  
"What? I need different ones for different occasions." Sam stated and Tom just agreed for the sake of it. "Tom you can't come in with me." Sam whispered as she entered a cubicle and tom tried to follow.  
"Why not? There's no one here." Tom stated. There wasn't even an attendant there let alone other customers. Sam rolled her eyes before she let Tom enter and then locked the door behind her. Tom sat down on the bench along the side of the small changing room whilst Sam faced away from him and pulled her hoodie and shirt off.

Fifteen minutes later, Tom came out drooling. Sam had decided to keep 9 out of the 11 bras she tried on and then headed over to the underwear section where Tom couldn't keep his mouth closed.  
"Please get this." Tom pleaded as he held a v-string leopard print pair of underwear. Sam merely rolled her eyes. "At least try them on for me." Tom begged.  
"First of all, I'd never wear something like that, and secondly, it's a size extra extra small. I wouldn't fit into it before I was pregnant, let alone now." Sam stated. Eventually, after spending nearly an hour in the shop, Sam left with 9 bras and 4 pairs of underwear. She knew she needed more but she decided that she would get loads of cheap ones from primark as well.

"Can I just pop into here? I need some new ties." Tom stated as he stood outside the Tie Rack.  
"Yeah, um. I'm just gonna pop to the loo so I'll meet you back up here okay." Sam replied as she put her hand on her hoodie pocket to make sure that her pads were still there.  
"Yep, see you in a minute." Tom smiled and Sam headed off to the nearest loos.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tom had just bought three new ties because his had been lost at sea. He stood in the doorway of the shop, wondering if Sam was okay when she appeared from around the corner and she had a small boots bag.  
"What's that?" Tom asked curiously. Awkwardly, Sam opened the bag to show Tom the box of stool softeners. The box had been opened because Sam hadn't had any the day before and she was starting to feel the effects of missing a dose; she was cramping slightly. "I'll put them in here for you." Tom smiled as he took the small bag off of her and then put it inside the Victoria's secret bag that he was carrying for her because you could see slightly through they boots bag and he knew that Sam was self conscious about her bowel issues, even with her own husband.

"Why don't we go to new look and get you some new hand bags?" Tom suggested. She always liked to carry a bag with her so that she could keep her incontinence pads on her at all times, but they, like everything else, had been lost at sea. Sam nodded and the couple walked towards the shop.

* * *

By midday, Tom was carrying shopping bags from new look, Victoria's Secret, Tie Rack, Superdry, Topshop, River Island and Primark because he didn't want Sam carrying anything. They weren't too hungry just yet because they were still full from their breakfast so Sam and Tom decided to visit the apple store because Sam needed a new phone and SIM card after it had gone down with all of their other belongings.

Sam, Tom and an apple employee were midway through speaking about a contract when Sam felt her bladder leaking. "Tom... Tom lion." Sam whispered as she tugged his sleeve.  
"Is there a problem?" The salesman asked.  
"Go on, I'll sort this out for you." Tom smiled and Sam quickly disappeared from view as she waddled off to the nearest toilets.

* * *

4pm  
"Can we call it a day please? I'm knackered." Sam admitted.  
"Er, yeah, if you just sit here, I'll go outside and call a taxi, it's a bad reception in here." Tom lied as he sat Sam down on a bench and then headed for the doors of the shopping centre.  
"_Hello_?"  
"Hi Fletch, how's it going?"  
_"Absolutely fine, we finished about ten minutes ago_."  
"So everything's ready?"  
_"Yep and everything's ready for a little party when you get back_." Fletch smirked.  
"Party?"  
_"Yeah, I thought that everyone who helped could give you said house warming party_."  
"Right, well it can't be too long because I think Sam's getting tired but we'll be home in about, 20 minutes."  
"Okay, see you soon." Fletch replied before Tom hung up and then ran up to an empty taxi. "Can you just wait here while I get my wife?" Tom asked the driver.  
"Yeah sure mate." He replied and Tom ran into the centre to collect Sam along with the dozens of bags. They both jumped in the taxi and put their seat belts on.

"5 Vicorage Road please." Tom said to the driver.  
"Wait, what?" Sam queried confusedly.  
"Oh did I forget to tell you? Sorry, I meant to say we've moved house." Tom said casually.  
"What?!" Sam shrieked.  
"All will become clear soon Sam. Calm down and don't you worry one bit." Tom said calmly as he put one arm around Sam's shoulders.

* * *

Ten tense and anxious minutes later, the taxi pulled up and Sam and Tom got out and looked at the grand three story detached family home. It had a front and back garden, along with a double garage at the side where Sam and Tom's cars were parked.

Tom paid the driver before he- closely followed by Sam- made his way along the cobbled pathway -which divided the fresh green lawn in two- up to the black front door. Tom opened the door and the couple made their way into the dark living room where suddenly, the lights turned on, music started playing and everyone jumped out from somewhere shouting 'Surprise!'. Sam was more focused on looking around the living room but her thoughts were interrupted as Tom handed her a champagne glass filled with orange juice and lemonade and he held his own one with champagne.

Sam looked around the room where Fletch, Zoe, Tess, Iain, Jamie, Robin, Max, Jeff, Dixie, Lily, Ash, Charlie, Big Mac, Noel, Louise and Rita were partying. Each and everyone of them had helped to decorate and and refurnished the new Kent Family home.  
"What happened with the ship? Were you hurt?" Zoe asked and everyone went quiet to listen to the tale.  
"Well-" Tom began.  
"Hang on." Sam interrupted. She sat down on the sofa, took her shoes off and brought her knees up to her bump. "Continue." Sam ordered much to the amusement of everyone in the room.  
"Well..." Tom began.

* * *

7pm  
Everyone was chatting and joking about together whilst Sam and Tom sat on the sofa together.  
"I can ask people to go home if your tired." Tom stated. "Or you can go up to bed." He added.  
"No, as long as I'm sitting down and watching Fletch's attempts at dancing and flirting, I'm fine." Sam smiled. Tom smiled and then they leant in and kissed each other. "Mm, your lips taste like champagne." Sam smiled.  
"Have a sip of mine, a little bit isn't going to hurt." Tom said as he offered his half empty glass of champagne. "It's only 8% anyway." Tom whispered and Sam smiled. She took the flute glass and took a very small sip of it, savoured the taste on her tongue for a few moments, before she swallowed the perfect beverage that she craved so much- well actually, she craved anything with alcohol in it full stop.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as she handed the glass back to Tom before she had anymore.  
"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Tom said as he got himself up off of the sofa and headed for the kitchen. He soon returned with a glass of sparkling, pink liquid for Sam. "Care for a bit of rosé?" Tom joked.  
"No, I can't." Sam stated, slightly angered at the fact that Tom was actually offering it to her.  
"It's not alcoholic. It's called schloer. It's just a soft drink." Tom stated as he handed the glass to Sam.  
"Oh..." She replied before taking a sip. "There'd better be a lot more of this otherwise you're gonna be going to tescos in about ten minutes." Sam joked as she had some more of it.

* * *

8pm

Everyone groaned and moaned when Tom turned the music off but he quickly shushed them and pointed over to the sofa.  
"Right, thank you very much ladies and gentlemen but I think someone needs some rest." Tom joked quietly as everyone 'awwed' at Sam who had fallen asleep on the sofa and she was hugging her bump. Tom politely thanked everyone and saw them out of the house before he ran upstairs and checked the other rooms out. The only rooms that Sam had seen were the bathroom under the stairs, and the living room because she hadn't had the chance to explore her new home yet.

After looking around the three story place, Tom opened the door to their master ensuite bedroom which was on the middle floor and folded back the duvet cover. Luckily, fletch had already put a bed pad across the mattress in case Sam leaked so he headed downstairs, carefully lifted her off of the sofa and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on the mattress and then pulled the duvet over her to keep her warm. Tom stripped down to his boxers before he slipped into bed besides his wife, who instinctively snuggled up to him and wrapped both of her legs around one of his. Tom pecked Sam on the forehead, before he switched the bedside lamp off and settled down for the night. In his head, he prepared to give the grand tour of their new home.

**Extra long chapter for today :) Thanks for reading, please review x**


	22. Chapter 22

8am

It was a Tuesday morning and Sam and Tom still had the next two weeks booked off of work as holiday. Sam awoke to a soothing sensation on her abdomen, and as she looked down, she saw Tom had folded back the duvet, and he was stroking her bump to wake her up.  
"Morning." Tom smiled.  
"Morning." Sam croaked as she sat up. "I don't remember coming up here." Sam admitted as she looked around the spacious master bedroom.  
"That's because I carried you; you fell asleep downstairs." Tom stated. "Now c'mon, breakfast in bed, and then I'm going to give you the grand tour of our new home. And there might be a few surprises for you." He added as he handed Sam a plate with a bacon sandwich on it and he had one himself. She didn't even need to ask if he had cut the fat off of the bacon because they knew each other too well so he had already done it.

After eating, Sam and Tom got dressed in their new room but Sam couldn't find her pads and she was too embarrassed to ask Tom to help.  
"You ready?" Tom queried.  
"Er, nearly." Sam replied as she searched the draw under her bed but she couldn't find them.  
"What you looking for?" Tom queried.  
"Um... My pads." Sam admitted quietly.  
"Oh, they're in the bathroom cupboard under the sink." Tom stated. "There's some in the cupboard in the bathroom downstairs as well so you don't have to come upstairs when you need to change." Tom explained.  
"Oh, thanks." Sam smiled before she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, she came out and met Tom by the bedroom door. "We need to get a lock for that door." Sam stated as she nodded to the bathroom.  
"Why? It's only me and you that're gonna use it. And I operate on a strict 'If the door is closed, it's occupied' basis." Tom said jokily but Sam still looked uneasy. "Why do you wanna lock?" Tom asked softly.  
"I just do." Sam stated quietly.

"Okay then, we can get a lock the next time we go out." Tom agreed and it put Sam at ease slightly. "Right, let's go for the grand tour." Tom smiled. But rather than heading out of the bedroom, Tom turned Sam around to face their room. "First of all, this is the master bedroom, designed for lovemaking, baby making and of course, sleeping." Tom smiled and Sam chuckled, if he was going to be like this the entire tour, it was going to be great! "And if you look into the ensuite bathroom, you'll see a massive bath and shower, each built for two people and the purpose of this room, is for lovemaking in the bath, lovemaking in the shower, and first thing in the morning, if your lucky, you might catch a glance of _Viagra_ falls as I empty my bladder." Tom joked. Sam has glad that she had just been to the toilet, otherwise, she probably would have leaked by now.

Tom then took Sam's hand and guided her onto the landing and up to the top floor of the house. "Here is our little one's play room for when she's a little bit older." Tom smiled as he stood behind Sam and put his hands on her bump. There were toy boxes, bean bags, soft animal toys, dolls and best of all, a corner sofa in the corner which could comfortably seat the married couple with a baby to cradle. Then next to that, was a baby pink rocking chair.  
"Tom... It's beautiful." Sam whispered.  
"Just like yourself then." He smiled as he pecked her on the cheek. "I was thinking when she gets older, this could be her bedroom because her nursery isn't massive." Tom stated.  
"That's a brilliant idea." Sam whispered as she tried to take it in.  
"Right, shall we go to her nursery?" Tom said as he headed downstairs. Sam stood there for a few more moments with her hands on her bump before she followed Tom downstairs. She found Tom in a cosy, small rectangular room. The walls were sky blue and the ceiling had been cleverly painted in shades of white and small bits of grey to look like clouds. Then everything else in the room was pink. The wardrobe, the cot, the draws and the changing table. "I've checked, the cot can fit in our room between my side and the window so she can stay with us for the first 6 or so months." Tom explained. "Oh come on, you weren't meant to cry until I showed you the two rooms that're for you." Tom laughed gently as he wiped away two tears that had escaped from Sam's eyes.

"What two rooms?" Sam croaked as she laughed at herself for crying.  
"Well one of them, is next door." Tom said as he took Sam's hand and then lead her to a closed door. "Right, you know you said you wanted a homebirth?"  
"Yeah."  
"You haven't changed your mind have you?"  
"No."  
"Oh thank god! Right, here, is your birth room." Tom said as he opened the door. The room was simple, it looked like a private hospital room, only cosier. There was an ensuite with a bath in it, the double bed had baby pink bed sheets on it, and there were pillows everywhere, two birthing balls, a box of latex gloves, two cans of gas and air -courtesy of being friends with Zoe-, and so many more things to make Sam's birth comfortable, including a flat screen TV at the end of the bed. "I thought that you'd prefer if you had somewhere that's got everything you need for your birth so I don't have to be running around the house getting things for you. Including... Tadaa!" Tom announced as he pulled a sheet off of a small fridge. "It's empty at the moment, but you can put drinks and snacks in there, and there's an ice tray-" Tom was interrupted by Sam placing her lips on Tom's. They kissed for a long minute before Sam eventually pulled away.

"Tom, it's perfect." Sam stated.  
"Now, you're allowed to cry." Tom smiled as he wiped a tear off of Sam's cheek. "C'mon, there's one more surprise for you- well two technically if you count a kitchen full of food something to be excited about and you probably do." Tom smirked which earned him a playful hit as they made their way downstairs to the ground floor. To the right of the front door -and of the staircase- was the living room where they had had their party last night, and under the stairs was a small bathroom. Straight ahead was the kitchen, but Sam hadn't yet been in the large room that was to the left of the stair case.

Tom stopped Sam just before she opened the door so that he could explain.  
"Now I know, that your bladder problem has put stress on both of us, but we're dealing with it, and we're gonna be- well we _are_ okay with it. But I know the one thing that you're gonna miss once you've given birth, is exercise. You probably won't be able to go for runs like you used to, and you certainly won't want to go to a _public_ gym anymore, which is why I designed, a gym for me and you, and the equipment can't be damaged if you leak." Tom explained. "Everything including the floor is wipe dry, there's the bathroom right next door, and that way, you can exercise without worrying about your bladder because it won't take long to clean up." Tom explained before he then opened the door.

There wasn't a window in there so he switched the light on and the room lit up. There was a rowing machine with a disposable pad on the seat so that if she leaked, it would matter. The treadmill was heavy duty and couldn't be damaged if Sam had a leak on it. There was an exercise bike which also had a pad on the seat, and a cross trainer, and two yoga mats with a rack of weights besides it. There was a stack of white towels at the side whether it was for sweat or for a leak. To sac tips meant that one aspect of Sam's life, that had been restored to her.

Tom turned to see Sam's reaction and she had tears streaming down her face.  
"Okay, you wasn't meant to cry this much." Tom said worriedly as he pulled Sam into a comforting hug.  
"You know me so well, and you've done all of this for me." Sam mumbled into his chest.  
"Of course I've done it for you, I love you." Tom smiled.  
"You don't understand how much I app-"  
"No Sam, don't." Tom interrupted before Sam gave a massive speech.  
"No listen to me." Sam ordered as she pulled away from Tom and wiped her tears away. "Every other man would have ran when they found out about my bladder problem but you've supported me so much and I can never explain to you how much I appreciate you Tom. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this confident, and I wouldn't be this happy with my life." Sam explained but by the end, she was tearing up again so Tom pulled her in for another hug. He didn't know what to say, he had always known that she appreciated his support. But to hear her say it so emotionally was strange.

They stood there hugging whilst Tom stroked Sam's soft hair for a few minutes until Sam had stopped crying and she had calmed down.

* * *

7pm  
Sam and Tom were sitting next to each other on the sofa watching the TV. Though one of them wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, she was focussing on trying to resist one of her inedible cravings that she knew would cause Tom to take the Mickey a bit; she was horny again. Tom noticed Sam pulling odd faces as she stared at the carpet, and she was fidgeting a bit.  
"How're you feeling?" Tom asked quietly.  
"Promise you won't laugh." Sam ordered.  
"I promise." Tom said as he put his hand on his heart.  
"Horny." Sam admitted.  
"Good job really cause I'm in the mood too." Tom smiled as he stood up and held his hand out to help Sam up off of the sofa. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he helped her up and then the pair headed upstairs.

* * *

9pm  
After almost two hours of 'spending time together' to put it politely, Sam and Tom laid in each other's arms, naked under the duvet.  
"What's for dinner?" Sam asked.  
"We've had dinner." Tom laughed. "We had sausages, mash and peas." He stated.  
"Oh..." Sam said in a disappointed tone after remembering that they had eaten, yet her stomach felt empty.  
"What do you fancy to eat?" Tom asked as he knew she would only have asked that question because she was hungry.  
"Did I see a fish and chip shop on the way here yesterday?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah, there's one just around the corner." Tom stated as he slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. "What would you like?" He asked as he pulled on his jeans, a shirt and a jumper.  
"Sausage in batter, and chips please." Sam smiled as she pulled the duvet up to her chin and she stretched her toes out.  
"Small, medium or large?" Tom queried as he grabbed his wallet from his bedside table. He was going to state that they had sausages with their dinner but if Sam wanted it, she could have it.  
"Um... Medium please."  
"I'll get a large so I can pinch a few chips. See you in about fifteen minutes. Oh and I'll lock the door and take a key." Tom said before he left the bedroom, went downstairs and left the house.

* * *

10:00pm  
Sam was content with a full belly of chips and sausage. She was nice and warm under a blanket with Tom on the sofa, in her favourite pyjamas.  
"Tom... You know you said to tell you when... When I had a bowel problem?" Sam said awkwardly.  
"Yeah." Tom said as he put his arm around her waist and squeezed her lightly to her some reassurance.  
"I'm gonna go to work tomorrow and get the equipment for an enema." Sam stated.  
"Im not saying no, but why do you need one? I thought the stool softeners were working." Tom said softly. He was glad that compared to last time, she was telling him that she had an issue. Last time she just gave herself an enema and then thought she had done it wrong when she hadn't so Tom wanted to make sure that he kept an eye on her when she did it.

"Because I missed a dose on Sunday because of what happened... And I haven't been since Saturday." Sam admitted quietly and she couldn't help but let her cheeks flush red.  
"Have you had any discomfort or cramping?" Tom queried and Sam nodded. Tom knew Sam was embarrassed because she was bright red so he gently pulled her head towards him so that she rested her burning cheek on his chest. "I'll go and get the stuff from work for you tomorrow morning." Tom said as he stroked her hair. "Do you want me to give you the enema?" He asked softly.  
"No, no. I can do it myself." Sam said quickly.  
"Okay. That's fine." Tom whispered.  
"I'm going up to bed." Sam whispered as she took the blanket off of her and stood up.  
"Me too, I'm knackered." Tom joked half heartedly as he turned the TV off, stood up and then followed Sam up to bed.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	23. Chapter 23

9am

Sam awoke to movement besides her and as she looked, Tom had an eyebrow raised at her. He only had his boxers on and he was lying besides her with one arm wrapped around her and Sam had rested her face on Tom's lower shoulder.  
"What?! What did I do?" She shrieked.  
"Your gonna drown me one day. Every morning I wake up to a faceful of your hair." Tom laughed.  
"You can talk. You're gonna suffocate me with your armpit hair." Sam stated as she pointed to Tom's armpit where her head had been resting all night. Both of them laughed at each other and they ended up play wrestling with each other on the bed as Sam used her MMA skills. Tom was very careful with Sam's bump but they were only messing about. Sam was underneath Tom for the fourth time and she was out of energy.

"I give up!" She laughed as she began tickling him. Tom shrieked like a girl and jumped off Sam and laid besides her.  
"That's not fair!" He protested. "I can't tickle you back." He stated and they both knew why: she would wet herself.  
"Well you weren't being fair by starting the fight in the first place because I'm not as able as I am normally without this thing." Sam stated as she gestured her bump.  
"Don't talk to her like that." Tom protested. "Mummy didn't meant it. She was only being silly." Tom said to Sam's bump.  
"She can't hear you." Sam laughed.  
"Yes she can, you're just too embarrassed to talk to her." Tom stated.  
"Am not." Sam argued as she sat up.  
"You are. I bet you talk to her all the time when you're by yourself." He stated. Sam quietly groaned and Tom dived forwards. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"No it's... Can you go to work now?" You know, to get the enema stuff?" Sam asked awkwardly.  
"Oh right..." Tom realised it was her constipation making her feel unwell and crampy. He jumped off of the bed and got dressed before he pecked Sam on the forehead, told her he loved her, and then left to go straight to the hospital.

* * *

"Tom?" Zoe queried which made him leap out of his skin. He had just crept through the back entrance of the hospital and he was getting the things from the store cupboard when his boss entered.  
"Jesus don't do that." Tom said as he put his hand on his heart as it beated ten to the dozen.  
"What're you doing here?" Zoe asked as she noticed he had just put three bags of saline into his bag along with what looked line an IV line and a small bottle of lubricant that they had to use for urinary catheterisation sometimes.  
"I... Um..." Tom stuttered as he tried to think of a believable excuse but he couldn't think of one at all. The only people that knew about Sam's constipation, was Sam and himself- not even fletch knew let alone Zoe.  
"Is it Sam?" Zoe queried.  
"No. Um... Well yeah but." Tom sighed angrily as he tried to think of something to say, but he decided that he would have to tell Zoe the truth. "Sam... She needs an enema. I said I'd get her the equipment for her." Tom stated reluctantly.

"Why does she need an enema? Constipation? Because if it is, she's better off taking stool softeners." Zoe stated.  
"Yeah, Zoe we know. And she is on them but... Look it's complicated. But giving Sam an enema is what she needs alright. She's in really bad discomfort and Sam knows how to do one so can, you just not tell anyone? And don't mention to Sam that you know about her bowel issue either. Otherwise she'll kick me where no man should be kicked." Tom stated as he grimaced. He imagined the pain.  
"Fine but, for someone of Sam's build, you should only need two bags, not three. In fact, because she's pregnant, definitely only use two bags." Zoe stated. Tom smiled as he took one of the bags of saline out and put it back in the box. "I won't tell anyone but let me know if anything goes wrong Tom." Zoe said sternly before she left the store room. Tom let out a sigh of relief before he got the rest of the equipment and quickly headed back to help his distressed wife.

* * *

Tom had just entered their home which was a lot warmer than the weather outside because it was only early spring. He headed upstairs where the bedroom was empty but the ensuite door was shut. He knocked gently on the door. "Sam, I'm back." He said softly before he turned. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam opened the door. She had been sitting on the toilet since he had left, trying to empty her bowels but she had stopped because she was afraid of giving herself haemorrhoids so she only had to pull her leggings and underwear up before she left the bathroom. "Right, everything's in there. I'll wait here to make sure you're okay and no arguing Sam. I'll go downstairs when you actually go to the toilet, but until then I'm gonna wait out here." Tom said sternly. Sam huffed before she turned around and carried the bag into the toilet. She then realised that they hadn't yet got a lock. She opened the door and poked her head around it.

"Tom promise me you won't come in." Sam ordered. "Please." She pleaded.  
"I promise. But if something goes wrong, I'll have to come in." He stated. Sam decided that that was the best that she was going to get from him so she closed the bathroom door again and began the procedure.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sam had just stood up after she had finished the enema and she had to wait for up to 15 minutes, until she felt that she would be able to empty her bowels. She decided that because Tom had been true to his word and stayed outside, she would open the door whilst she was decent. Tom was sitting on the bed when he heard the door click open and Sam came out and stood in front of him.  
"Did you do it?" He asked quietly and Sam nodded. "Come here." Tom pulled Sam onto his lap on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently massaged her stomach. It only took a few minute before Sam felt things moving.  
"Tom, go downstairs please." Sam pleaded as she slowly stood up off of Tom's lap.  
"I love you." Tom whispered as he kissed Sam on the forehead and left the room. It wasn't until Sam heard the TV go on downstairs that she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sam came downstairs and as she entered the living room, Tom noticed that she had been crying. She looked pale but her eyes were reddened and they looked sore.  
"Did it hurt?" Tom asked as he pulled Sam onto his lap in the arm chair. She curled up as small as she could and snuggled up to Tom's chest.  
"No... It was just uncomfortable." Sam mumbled as Tom got a blanket and pulled it around them. "Can we just stay here for a while? This is comfortable and I don't really feel like moving." Sam asked quietly as she listened to Tom's strong heartbeat. It was calming.  
"We can do whatever you want to do." Tom replied softly as he stroked Sam's hair. He had the TV volume turned down low and within ten minutes, Sam had fallen asleep. Tom didn't want to risk waking her by moving so he decided to have a little nap with her and he soon fell asleep too.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
If I get enough reviews, I'll update twice tomorrow as a christmas present to you all :) And as a christmas surprise, Sam goes into labour in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all have a great day! I decided to skip ahead a bit because I had no other ideas. Sorry, I forgot to say in the previous chapter that I'd be skipping ahead so no, Sam's not gone into labour prematurely :)**

**Friday 27th June, 6pm**  
At 41 weeks pregnant, Sam was knackered and lethargic. She had the perfectly rounded bump that any expectant mother could wish for, including no stretch marks which she was relieved about. But she was overdue. And what made it even worse than being overdue, was that she had had a stomach bug. She had had cramps and diarrhoea all day since the early hours of the morning, but luckily, it seemed to have settled down. Tom had gotten home from work not long ago and after getting Sam some dry toast and another bottle of water, he gave in to her wishes and left her alone. (He hadn't wanted to go into work but Sam made him.)

Although the stomach cramps had faded away, Sam now had period pains and a bad back ache, though the back ache was nothing new. The period pains however weren't something that Sam had experienced for 41 weeks so she lay there in their double bed, wondering if it could be a sign of something wrong when a pain hit her in the stomach like she was being stabbed in her uterus. It passed like a wave from her front to the base of her spine and it lasted for 20 seconds. She knew that it wasn't a Braxton hicks contraction because those didn't hurt nearly as much as that one did, but Sam decided to rest a little more in order to wait and see if the contraction would repeat itself.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam had just experienced a second contraction and she concluded that she was in early labour. Sam wanted to get things moving, and she wanted to tell Tom, so she slowly headed downstairs. Tom had been watching TV when he heard his wife slowly plod down the stairs.  
"You feeling better?" Tom queried as Sam stopped and leant in the doorway.  
Sam nodded.  
"Tom... Im in early labour." Sam announced sleepily and Tom's face was priceless with shock.  
"You sure?" He queried as he turned the TV off and stood up.  
"No, I'm just joking to see your reaction." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Come on, let's get you to the birth room." Tom said and Sam turned around.

"I'm warning you, I haven't been able to shave from my knees upwards for the last three months." Sam stated as she slowly padded up the stairs. Not only was it difficult because her bump was in the way, but her back made it impossible to shave anything but her lower legs.  
"Yeah Sam I did notice during the countless times we've had sex because of your hormones." He smirked as he followed after her at her slow pace. "And I'm not bothered about it." He added to relieve any embarrassment though in recent months, he was sure that Sam had lost any sense of shame which in a way, he was happy about because she told him everything. "I love it when you waddle." He smiled as Sam waddled across the landing.

"Mm." Sam huffed as she entered the birth room. "Ugh, why is it so flipping hot?" Sam moaned as she opened the window and flopped onto the double bed which had numerous bed pads on it so that after each accident, Tom could just pull the top layer off. She chucked the duvet on the floor and laid flat on her sweaty back. It was late June and therefore the weather was fairly hot. Combine the weather with delivering a baby, and the result is a very sweaty and moody Sam.

"It's only gonna be me here so just take your PJs off if you're that hot." Tom suggested.  
"Can you go and get me one of my bikini tops? Actually don't, they probably won't fit anymore. Can you get me my black bra? And..." Sam trailed off. She stopped talking as Tom took a black bra and black underwear out of one of the draws in the room.  
"I didn't want to be running around the house and I thought you'd want to wear these." Tom smiled as he handed them to Sam. He then sat on the edge of the bed and faced away from Sam so that she could get dressed. "Listen, I've been meaning to ask you... Are you okay if I film the birth?" Tom asked.  
"What?!" Sam shrieked.  
"Well I'm not gonna go broadcasting it on Facebook, I just thought it I put a camera on the windowsill, we'd have the whole thing filmed so we can look back and remember it." Tom explained.  
"On the windowsill?" Sam queried.  
"Yeah. Then it would film what's happening but it wouldn't get it in the detail that medical videos have." Tom joked half heartedly.  
"You swear you won't show anyone without my permission?" Sam demanded.  
"I swear." Tom stated as he turned around now that Sam had changed into her bra and underwear and she had pulled a very thin sheet over her.  
"Fine." Sam huffed. Tom jumped up and took a camcorder out of the draws. He put it on the windowsill and pointed it towards the bed and turned it on to film the entire event unfold.

* * *

**Two hours later, 8pm**  
Sam hadn't allowed Tom to check her dilation yet. She would when the contractions were closer to get her but at 10 minutes apart, she knew the baby wouldn't be coming in the immediate future. She was lying in bed, still in her bra and underwear whilst Tom cuddled her and stroked her hair whilst she rubbed her perfect bump.  
"Tom..."  
"Yeah." Tom replied softly.  
"Can we have sex?" Sam asked bluntly yet quietly because she was fatigued. Although she wanted sex, she was going to try and refrain from having sex during labour however, she did wonder if the pleasure from sex would relieve some of the pain she was in. She also knew that there were chemicals in Tom's semen which could help her dilate quicker and hence, shorten her labour.  
"If that what you want, sure." Tom smiled. They both laid there for a few minutes whilst they caressed each other gently until Tom was ready. He made Sam smile as he got up, took all of his clothes off and then he held his body above Sam's by using his upper body strength so that there wasn't any weight on Sam.

Tom knew not to remove Sam's bra because her enlarged and sore breasts had been off limits for the last few weeks so he gently slipped her small black underwear off of her and put it at the end of the bed. He leant in and kissed Sam and slid into her. Both of them forgot that the camcorder was still filming them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tom was gently thrusting in and out of her when he felt an odd sensation. He withdrew from Sam and out came a gush of straw coloured liquid onto the bed pad. Tom stayed with his body above Sam's as they both smiled at each other.  
"Nice work." Sam smirked.  
"Well, I've had plenty of practice in the last few months." Tom joked. "Right, I'd better get dressed-"  
"Nooo, carry on. Please." Sam pleaded as she put her hand on Tom's back and held his abdomen against her chest despite the discomfort it caused her.  
"Sam, your waters have broken. I don't want to risk infection to you or the baby." Tom stated as he reluctantly pulled away from his wife and got off of the bed. He opened one of the draws and pulled out a pair of boxers, a black pair of tracksuits and a light blue shirt -clothes that he would be comfortable in to deliver his baby girl.

Whilst Tom got changed, Sam sat up and a little bit more amniotic fluid came out of her. She waited until no more would come out before she stood up off of the bed. Tom handed her a clean pair of underwear.  
"Go on, I'll change the pad." Tom stated. Sam pulled the underwear on and Tom pulled the bed pad off to reveal a clean one underneath. "Magic." He smiled as he folded up the slightly heavy pad and put it the bin in the bathroom. Sam suddenly groaned in pain and collapsed onto her knees.

"Tom, I need to push." She moaned as she crushed Tom's hands. He had slid onto his knees in front of Sam.  
"Right, don't push yet, but I'll check your dilation once the contraction has passed." Tom stated. "And no arguing." He added. After a minute of Tom making Sam take short pants, she was relieved as the pain passed and Tom helped her back onto the bed. Sam's eyes shot open as she saw Tom pull on a pair of latex gloves.  
"No. Please Tom. I promise I won't push." Sam said as she backed up on the bed and pulled Tom's jumper over her legs as though it was going to stop Tom.  
"Look I'm not gonna make you let me. It's your choice but-"

"Tom you're like 6 and a half foot tall! Your hands are massive compared to the average midwife." Sam protested.  
"Alright then. Tell you what, Fletch has got smaller hands. I'll give him a ca-"  
"Okay okay! You can check." Sam laughed slightly because she knew Tom intended to make Sam give in. "Can you warm your hands up first though?" Sam asked.  
"Sam, it's like 27° trust me, my hands are warm." Tom laughed. "I don't know why your so worried anyway, it's nothing I haven't seen god knows how many times before." Tom joked.  
"It's not you looking that I don't want, it's the part where you shove your hand up my birth canal that Im slightly hesitant about." Sam stated sarcastically.

Reluctantly, Sam threw Tom's jumper aside and then laid on her back. She pulled her underwear down, propped her legs open and screwed her face up as she prepared for Tom to check.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Make sure you take your ring off." Sam said sternly.  
"I'm not doing it with that hand Sam." Tom stated.  
"Right... Just get it over with."

Tom put one hand on Sam's bump and slowly inserted his other hand into Sam.  
"Please tell me I'm 10cm." Sam begged.  
"I think you're about 5cm so you're half way there Sam." Tom said as he withdrew his hand and pulled the gloves off. Sam grabbed a pillow, put it over her face and screamed into it. "Sam you've been in early labour for about three hours and you're about 5cm dilated, that's pretty fast for a first time mum." Tom stated to encourage Sam. "Why don't you have a bath or a shower to cool you down?" Tom suggested.  
"I'm not having a bath; I'll be lying in my own filth." Sam said grumpily.  
"Well them come and have a shower and of you're still in 'that' kind of mood, i can come in with you." Tom said because he knew that when they're earlier activity had been ended because of Sam's waters breaking, she was disappointed. Sam didn't object so Tom heaved Sam off of the bed, and carried her bridal style into the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Sam and Tom had been in the spacious shower for twenty minutes. Tom had massaged her back, caressed every part of her body and kissed everywhere from her forehead to her breasts.  
"Your boobs, are massive now." Tom laughed as he looked down at them from behind.  
"Tell me about it, I'm a flipping D cup now." Sam moaned.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Tom laughed. Sam had managed her previous contraction in the shower with support from Tom but this time, it was a lot stronger. She backed into Tom and as her knees gave way, Tom held her. He slowly sunk to the bottom of the shower basin with Sam on top of him. He gently stroked her firm bump as he waited for it to pass.  
"Tom I need to push." Sam moaned.  
"Well push then, I think if you feel you're ready then you can push Sam." Tom replied. Sam pushed with all her might but it felt like nothing was happening. She then noticed that in the white shower basin between her legs, there was a small stream of yellow liquid along with the rest of the shower water.  
"Crap. Am I peeing? Tom I'm so sorry." Sam said as she tried to get up because she was on his lap but Tom restrained her and held her tightly because she was still in pain.  
"Don't you worry, it'll rinse off." He whispered as he continued to hold Sam. Sam groaned again as she put her hand underneath her and pushed down on Tom's thigh as she tried to force the pain away. Tom took her hand off of his leg and held her hand instead. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you want." He whispered and she didn't hold back. She squeezed his hand as hard as she possibly could as she tried to prevent herself from screaming.

Soon, they got up, rinsed off and dried themselves. Sam changed into a bra and nightie and Tom changed back into his trackies and shirt. Tom settled Sam back down on the bed and began to stroke her hair again. It was a simple gesture, but it calmed her.  
"Just think, it's not long until we've got our baby girl now." Tom whispered.  
"Shotgun you're changing the first nappy." Sam said halfheartedly.  
"Shotgun you're giving the first feed. And the second and the third-" Tom stopped when Sam playfully hit him.

Oh the couple were in for a long night...

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll try to update again today x**


	25. Chapter 25

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (again!) - Okay, I'm sorry I didn't to update again but there was an error message and I couldn't login but I promise (if I don't have the same problem again) I'll update twice today. By the way, the bits in italics are what's happened before the current time.**

**Saturday 28th June, 2am**  
Sam and Tom had been lying on the bed for hours and Sam dealt with each contraction as it came. Neither had tried sleeping, because Tom didn't want to miss a thing, and Sam knew for certain that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Sam had been saying some odd things because when she had a contraction, Tom gave her gas and air- that was because she was now in active labour, and she was fully dilated.  
"Why don't you try rocking back and forth on the gym ball?" Tom suggested.  
"It was rocking on your balls that put me here in the first place." Sam stated and Tom couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Actually, thinking about it, when was she conceived? Because I can't remember a time that we didn't use a condom." Sam stated.  
"You were on the pill you numpty. We never used a condom. You must've forgotten to take a pill one day." Tom stated.  
"But I thought only men could go on the pill." Sam said dreamily.  
"Right that's it, on the next contraction, you're not having any gas and air." Tom laughed. Sam pouted her lips, crossed her arms across her chest and sulked. "Oh don't behave like a two year old." Tom groaned. "Fine, you can have the gas and air." Tom huffed and Sam smiled smugly.

"Ooowww." Sam cried as she curled up as small as she could. Tom put his hand on Sam's bump to check that it was firm and hard, and it was so she was having a contraction.  
"C'mon, ten minutes ago you needed to push but now you're not pushing at all." Tom stated as he repositioned himself so that Sam propped her legs open and Tom sat in between her legs on his knees.  
"Im too tired." Sam moaned.  
"If you get her out within the next ten contractions, I'll let you order a Chinese tonight. And you can have as many dishes as you want." Tom tried to tempt her with food and by the look on Sam's face, she was considering it.  
"Does the ten contractions include this one?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"No. I'll start counting on the next contraction." Tom stated and Sam pulled a determined face and got ready to push.

* * *

"I give up!" Sam moaned. She had just had her 10th contraction since Tom had started counting, and she didn't hear a baby screaming so she just laid back on the bed and huffed. "I've changed my mind I don't want this baby." She sulked. She was sitting there in nothing but a bra with her arms folded across her chest.  
"Sam you're crowning!" Tom stated.  
"I don't care Tom! I can't do it anymore." She cried as she put her hands over her face.  
"Sam give me your hand." Tom ordered.  
"Why?" Sam grumbled as she continued crying because of the intense, burning pain.  
"Just trust me." Tom said. Reluctantly, Sam handed Tom her hand and he pulled her hand and placed it where he thought Sam would be amazed by.  
"Is that..." Sam trailed off.  
"Mmhmm." Tom smiled. Sam opened her eyes and Tom had put her hand on the baby's head between her legs which was just only just visible. Sam gently stroked the head with her thumb. It was slimy due to the mucus and blood but she could feel fine hair on the top of it's head. "Right, I reckon if you push as hard as you possibly can, you can have her out in two or three contractions." Tom stated as he put his hand on top of Sam's for reassurance. "C'mon, you can do this Sam." He added.

Sam nodded and dug her elbows into the mattress as she prepared to push as though her life depended on it. She wanted this baby out now.

* * *

"Well done you're nearly there Sam. Keep pushing, keep pushing-" Tom was interrupted by an eruption of crying as their little girl came out into Tom's hands. He quickly wrapped her in a towel and placed her on Sam's chest and within seconds of skin to skin contact on Sam's chest, she settled down. "You did it." Tom whispered happily.  
"We did it." Sam stated. "I couldn't have done it without you." She added quietly. "And I'm not going to forget what you said, you've still got to get me a Chinese tonight." Sam said sternly yet quietly. Tom smirked as he got the tray with two clamps and a pair of surgical scissors in it.  
"Can I get to the chord?" Tom asked softly and Sam turned their baby on her side. Tom clamped the chord in two places and made a neat cut. Once he'd done what he needed to do with the chord. He tucked the towel back around her and laid her back on Sam's chest. "I am so proud of you Sam Kent." Tom whispered as he tucked a bit of Sam's hair which had come loose from her bun behind her ear. He squatted besides the bed and watched the baby and mother bonding.

"Look at her cheeks." Sam smiled. "We should call her Rosie." Tom looked and his daughters cheeks were a rosy red.  
"Rosie Kent." Tom said to try the name out. "Yeah, I think it suits her." He concluded. "And I definitely think she's going to have your thick hair." He stated as he put his hand gently on the top of her head. She already had quite a bit of short hair and it was a dark brown, but that was only because it was wet and there were still bits of mucus and blood on her.  
"Mm." Sam mumbled. She couldn't think of anything else to say, she just wanted to savour the moment. Sam and Tom remained in the same position as she cuddled her daughter and Tom comforted his fatigued wife for almost 20 minutes.

Tom noticed that Sam's eyes were getting droopy.  
"Why don't you let me clean her up, and you can get changed and then you can get some rest?" Tom suggested.  
"Okay." Sam mumbled. "But I wanna feed her before I sleep." She added as Tom took Rosie off of Sam's chest.

It took a lot of effort, but whilst Tom cleaned up Rosie, weighed her, and put a nappy and a sleep suit on her, Sam got dressed into a pair of comfortable tracksuits, shirt and hoodie. She also put a maternity pad on for when she would start to bleed. She slipped back into bed once Tom had removed the bed pad so that she was on a clean one.  
"There we go." Tom whispered as he handed Rosie to Sam. Tom got into bed next to Sam and wrapped one arm around her waist. In the other hand, he had a muslin cloth ready for any leaks or spit ups.

Sam pulled her shirt down on one side, unclipped her nursing bra and tried to get her baby into a comfortable position, before she held her in front of her breast.  
"What do I do?" Sam asked quietly to Tom.  
"Try this." Tom whispered as he supported Rosie's head with his hand, and he manoeuvred it so that Rosie's bottom lip was tickled by Sam's nipple. It caused her to open her mouth, and then she latched on and began suckling. "There you go, you're a natural." He smiled. They sat there for ten minutes, until Rosie pulled away, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Right, you go to sleep and get some rest." Tom whispered as he took Rosie from Sam's arms.  
"Can you stay in here? Don't go downstairs or anything please." Sam asked.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Tom smiled as he gently rocked his baby from side to side. She was fast asleep after her first feed, and it didn't take long for Sam to fall into a deep slumber too. Rosie Kent was born at 3:10am on Saturday 28th June and she was 5lbs and 8 ounces of cuteness in the father's opinion.

Tom looked down at his sleeping wife and Sam looked exhausted. It was almost 4am and Sam had been up all night in labour. The night before, she had been up since midnight because of her upset stomach. Although Tom wanted to comfort her through the long times she spent in the bathroom rubbing her bump in discomfort whilst she had no control over what was pouring out of her, he had accidentally fallen asleep, but Sam didnt have the heart to wake him and so he woke up at 6:45am when his alarm went off, to find Sam curled up in a ball on the floor of the shower. She had had an accident because of her bump; she didn't make it to the toilet in time.

_Tom whacked his alarm to turn it off. He stretched his arms and legs, and the realised that the bed was empty besides him. He then noticed the sound of running water, and the faint light coming from under the bathroom door. He slid out of bed, and thought about it, before he opened the door and entered. He felt awful when he noticed Sam, curled up in the bottom of the shower whilst the water poured down on her from above. He looked down at the floor and saw Sam's pyjamas in which Sam had urinated and defecated, by accident of course. And the toilet hadn't been flushed either. But Tom didn't care about that so he stepped over her messy pyjamas, squatted besides her, just outside the shower, and slid the shower door open.  
"We never did get that lock did we." Sam joked half heartedly. Tom could tell she was on the verge of crying.  
"Sam you're freezing." Tom stated as he jumped up and turned the icy shower off.  
"The hot water ran out." Sam mumbled. "Tom, I'm so sorry." Sam whispered as Tom took the towel off of the radiator.  
"Come here." Tom helped her to stand up, and then wrapped the towel around her to warm her up. The towel just about wrapped around Sam's 41 weeks bump because Sam had been using beach towels for the last few months; bath towels weren't nearly long enough. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Tom whispered. "Everyone has accidents, and there's a reason that they're called accidents." He smiled as he lead Sam into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She sat there sniffling._

_Tom got out a loose fitting nightie for Sam because he assumed that she still had stomach cramps, and tight shorts or trousers wouldn't help that. He also got a bra, underwear and a incontinence pad, and he slowly helped to dress Sam. Once she was dressed, he pulled back the duvet, tucked her in and pecked her on the forehead. "I'll give Zoe a ring. I'm staying home with you today." Tom smiled.  
"No, go in tom. I don't want you here while I'm like this. Please, I'll be fine just go to work." Sam pleaded.  
"You sure? I honestly would rather stay here and look after you." He stated.  
"I know but... You know what I'm like... I don't like people near me when I'm going to the toilet so this isn't exactly my favourite situation to be in at the moment." Sam joked halfheartedly. "I know that you want to comfort me and I appreciate that, but the best thing that you can do for me at the moment, is just go to work. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sam smiled.  
"Alright. But I'll give you a ring in my breaks to check on you, and don't hesitate to gimme a call if you just wanna talk or you want me to come home okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks Tom." Sam smiled as she buried her face into her pillow. Tom pecked sam on the lips before he got ready for work, and left Sam in peace._

Sam was in a deep sleep for almost an hour and Tom was still sitting besides her but Rosie was getting restless and Tom could tell she was hungry.  
"Sam... Sam wake up." Tom whispered softly. "Sam." He said a little louder and Sam stirred and looked dazed. It took a few moments until she realised where she was; she had been in such a deep sleep that she had forgotten what had happened before she fell asleep. "Sorry but, I think she's hungry." Tom said softly.  
"It alright, pass her here." Sam said sleepily as she sat up on the bed and leant against Tom for support. She took her baby into her arms and after a few attempts, she latched on. "God, I didn't think I'd be this tired." Sam joked halfheartedly as she yawned.  
"Well you probably wouldn't, it's just because you were ill yesterday." Tom stated quietly as he watched his little girl suckle.  
"Yesterday?" Sam queried.  
"Yeah, it's about 5am Sam." Tom chuckled softly.  
"Ugh." Sam moaned as she rested her head on Tom's shoulder.  
"Would this be the wrong time to ask if we can get a puppy?" Tom asked.  
"Yes, it's the wrong time." Sam said sternly as she glared at Tom.  
"Okay, okay! I was joking!" Tom protested.

* * *

A little more than a fortnight later, it was 8am on Saturday and Sam was admitted in hospital to have the operation that could solve her bladder problem. Sam was sitting in bed with the back of it elevated to support her. Tom was standing besides her with Rosie in his arms and they were on the fairly busy ward, Keller.  
"Thank you." Tom said as the consultant walked away after explaining the procedure and it's risks to them.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay with Rosie?" Sam asked.  
"For the millionth time, yes! Sam it's only a three hour procedure, I'll be fine." Tom stated. "I think you're the one who's worried, not me. You're gonna miss us aren't you?" Tom smirked.  
"I'm gonna miss Rosie, I dunno about you." Sam remarked.  
"Oh really! Right, so you don't want me to wait on you hand foot and finger once you're out of theatre then?" Tom joked.  
"I didn't say that." Sam said sheepishly. "God, I hate wearing this gown." Sam stated as she looked down. "It's not funny." Sam protested as she saw Tom smirk. "My breasts really hurt." She added quietly, she wasn't allowed to wear anything but the gown in theatre so she had to take her bra off. Her bra was the one thing that gave her breasts support and they eased the pain significantly but now that she couldn't wear it, she was uncomfortable.  
"You've only got a few minutes before they come and get you." A nurse said quickly to the couple before she left again.

"You wanna say goodbye to mummy?" Tom cooed as he lowered himself so that he cradled Rosie right next to Sam. Sam held her tiny hand and gave her a kiss on her cheeks, which had been rosy red since birth, they were naturally like that.  
"Bye bye." Sam whispered. "I'll see you soon." She added.  
"Do I get a kiss too?" Tom asked as he pouted.  
"Come here you big kid." Sam smirked. She and her husband gave each other a kiss on the lips, for a long moment, before they eventually pulled away and smiled.

"Mrs Kent, are you ready? It's quarter past eight." A consultant asked as a porter stood behind her.  
"Yep." Sam replied after taking a deep breath.  
"Right, let's get you prepped." She smiled as he she laid the bed flat. Sam laid down and the porter began to move Sam's bed.  
"I love you." Tom whispered as they wheeled her away.

* * *

8:30am  
Fifteen minutes later, Zoe walked into the ED staff room to find Tom by the microwave and baby Rosie was in her carrier on the breakfast bar.  
"Tom?" Zoe queried.  
"Sorry but, they wouldn't let me warm her milk up upstairs so I thought I'd do it down here." Tom explained. Sam had expressed milk the day before and put it into a bottle for Tom to feed their baby whilst Sam was in theatre.  
"Yeah, that's fine. How's Sam?" Zoe asked cautiously. She, along with the rest of Sam's friends and colleagues were all aware of Sam's surgery to try and solve her leaky bladder.  
"Er, she went in about quarter of an hour ago." Tom stated. "It's gonna take around three hours so it's just a waiting game really." He explained.  
"Listen Tom, I've been meaning to speak to you."  
"About?" Tom queried as he took the milk out of the microwave. He shook the bottle, tested the temperature with his little finger, before he took Rosie out of her carrier and began to feed her on the sofa.  
"Well, I just wanted to ask how you're dealing with Sam's condition... It can't be easy." Zoe began.

"Look let me stop you there Zoe. Before you ask I don't need any support and it's not hard, in fact it barely even makes a difference to our lives. If Sam leaks, we clean it up and move on. Honestly Zoe, I'm not stressed." Tom explained.  
"Right." Zoe sighed as she sat on the sofa next to Tom folded her legs over. "How's she been since birth? Has it been any better?" Zoe asked.

"Not really... If anything, it's got significantly worse." Tom admitted. "She's leaked every night since the birth, and she leaks at least once during the day as well."  
"Tom I'm so-"  
"You know what, I shoudnt have said anything. I'll feed her upstairs, just in case there's any news." Tom said quickly to change the subject as he took the bottle off of Rosie which caused her to babble a little. Tom laid her in her carrier, strapped her in and then walked out of the room.

**Thanks for reading, please review xx**

**Ill update again before lunch hopefully :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**11:45am**

Tom was sitting in the chair beside the empty space where Sam's bed would've been. He was cradling Rosie who was sleepy from her feed.  
"Mr Kent?" A nurse queried.  
"Yes." Tom said as he jumped to his feet.  
"Your wife is in the recovery room, if you'd like to follow me." She smiled as she walked towards a separate room. Tom put Rosie in her carrier and followed and they walked into a recovery ward, and then into a private recovery room. "There were no complications at all, she should wake up any time now but press that button when she does and I'll send the consultant over to talk to you about the results." She explained before walking off.

Tom put Rosie's carrier on the chair beside Sam's bed and held his wife's hand. She was lying peacefully on the bed with her eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and falling. Tom stood waiting for almost ten minutes until he felt a gentle squeeze from Sam's hands. He pressed the button for the consultant to come but meanwhile he comforted his wife.  
"Hello gorgeous." He smiled. Sam pulled a face of discomfort and she didn't open her mouth. "You want some water?" Tom queried. Sam nodded so he poured her a glass, and held it to her mouth whilst she took a few sips.  
"Thanks." Sam croaked. Tom put her bed up and propped her pillows so that Sam sat comfortably on the bed. "Can you pass Rosie to me please?" Sam asked quietly. Tom nodded and took her out of her carrier.  
"You hear that darling, your mummy missed you." Tom smirked as he laid her on Sam's chest.  
"Any complications?" Sam queried.  
"The nurse said everything went fine." Tom smiled. Then, the consultant walked in and smiled at the sight of his patient comforting her baby.

"I take it you're feeling okay then." He smiled.  
"Yeah, how did it go? Am I gonna leak anymore?" Sam asked quickly despite the fact that she was still slightly drowsy from the anaesthesia.  
"Well you've got a catheter in at the moment, but once the epidural has worn off, we can take the epidural out and we'll have to wait until you need to pass urine for the first time. You'll have to have a nurse come with you to the toilet and she'll ask you to do some simple exercises like stopping the flow of urine as fast as you can, then stop just to see how much control you have." He explained. "But we can't tell if it had been successful just yet so don't get your hopes up too high, you know what the odds are." He added.

"Tom... Bowl." Was all that Sam could manage as a wave of nausea took over her. The consultant ran to the side of her bed and grabbed a cardboard kidney dish whilst Tom took Rosie off of her and laid her in her carrier.  
"I'll hold it, but thanks." Tom said as he took the dish off of the consultant and then held it for Sam in one hand and rubbed her back with the other hand. Sam sat there for almost a minute hoping her body would just get it over with when finally, she vomited into the bowl that Tom held for her. Thankfully, the consultant had left because he knew Tom was a doctor. If he had still been there, Sam probably would've been very embarrassed. Tom rubbed her back as she brought up a little bit more into the bowl and after she was sure she wasn't going to do it again, she nodded to Tom and sat back against the backboard of the bed. They both knew it was just the anaesthetic wearing off so they're weren't worried.

Tom handed her the glass of water again and she took a few sips to rinse her mouth and throat out. Tom threw the bowl in the bin and returned to Sam.  
"You feeling better?" He smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied.  
"Here." Tom said as he got a pack of fruit mentos out of his pocket and handed her a pink one because he knew they were her favourites.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as she popped it in her mouth and slowly sucked it.

* * *

**Three hours later, 3pm**  
Tom was sitting in the chair besides Sam's empty bed back on the Keller ward. He was sitting there with his head in his hands, praying that the surgery had worked whilst the nurse had taken Sam to the toilet for the first time since her surgery- which had been laparoscopic through her urethra so it didn't involve any incisions. That meant that Sam had a fast recovery time.

Tom heard one of the doors swing open and as he looked up his eyes met Sam's.  
"Well?" He queried nervously. Sam, who was still in her hospital gown, ran up to Tom and he embraced her with open arms. He assumed that it hadn't worked and she was seeking his comfort.  
"It worked." She choked. "It worked." She repeated.  
"Sam that's brilliant!' Tom smiled as he pulled away from his wife. Tom wiped away the tear that had escaped Sam's eye and they both kissed for a long minute before they pulled apart.

"Sorry to interrupt." The consultant to began before the couple began anything else.  
"No, no it's fine." Tom smiled as he took Sam's hand in his as she got back onto the bed.  
"Well basically, I suspect you're going to have a slightly weak bladder which is very common after this procedure, and if you start to perform pelvic floor exercises about twice a day for the next three months, your bladder will be as strong as it can be." He explained and Sam smiled uncontrollably.  
"Thank you so much. You've given me my life back." Sam said to the consultant.  
"Well, I'm sure you've done the same to many others in your career." He smiled before he left Sam and Tom alone.

"Wait, wait!" Sam said to stop the consultant. He turned on his heel and came back to says bedside.  
"My condition, it's not hereditary is it? Can Rosie get it?" Sam asked concernedly.  
"No." He answered quickly. "Well it is hereditary in a way. Basically, males carry the gene, but they don't get the condition. They can pass it on to their offspring and if they have a baby girl, then the girl will get the gene and display the symptoms. But the girl won't pass it on to her offspring." The consultant explained.  
"So I got this from my dad?" Sam queried.  
"Er, yes. But the chances are, he wouldn't have know that he was carrying the gene because your condition has only been recognised recently and the research into it has only just started." He explained.  
"So Rosie definitely doesn't have it?" Sam said to make things clear.  
"No." He replied.  
"Okay, thanks." Sam smiled and the consultant left Sam and Tom to rest.

**Thanks for reading, I know I said I'd update earlier but I couldn't login again. Grrrrrrr. **

**The next chapter will be the last I'm afraid and it's set in the future. Please review x**


	27. Chapter 27

**20 years in the future.  
Early September, 2034**  
Sam and Tom were snuggled together on the sofa together, still in the family home that they had moved into two decades ago. Their daughter, Rosie, was 20 years old and she had returned to University for her third year of studying Veterinary medicine mere hours ago. Rosie had grown up to be just as intelligent as her mum, and as mischievous as her dad. But when it came down to it, she was a very sensible young woman.

Their son, Ollie, who was 17 years old and looked like the spitting image of Tom -he also towered over his mother which Tom often bullied her for- was staying around his girlfriend's house for the first time that night. Sam and Tom knew what they would get up to, but they had been going out for two years and they trusted that their son would be careful.

At 48 and 50 years old, Sam and Tom were still as healthy and as fit as they had ever been because they always took their border collie, Oreo, out for walks or runs everyday. They also used their home gym most days. Tom had gone grey slightly and Sam had cut an inch or two off of her hair, but they were very much the same Sam and Tom as they were since they had gotten married.

They were sitting there on the sofa under a blanket watching home movies. They had been watching the film of Sam giving birth to Rosie, where Tom had left the camcorder on the windowsill. Sam had been cringing the whole time because some of the things she had said, she couldn't even remember saying!

_"Tom... Can we have sex?" She said in the video._

"Please tell me you stopped filming for this bit." Sam remarked. Tom shook his head and smirked. They watched only a minute longer where Tom had just entered Sam and so Sam buried her face in Tom's chest. "Turn it over I look like a walrus with that bump!" Sam moaned.  
"That's an offence to all Walruses." Tom joked. "Hang on, if I fast forward too... There." Tom said and it showed tom sitting between Sam's spread legs and she was bright red. Sam lifted her head off of Tom's chest and watched the TV.  
"I can't believe you let me bribe you to push with a Chinese." Tom chuckled.  
"Blame the hormones." Sam smirked as she watched herself push as hard as she possibly could. Sam could vividly remember the pain.

"Yeah but you were completely different with Ollie." Tom stated. Sam had developed Hyperemesis gravidarum (severe morning sickness) with her second pregnancy and so she was hospitalised for almost a week whilst they tried to get Sam to gain weight after she had lost nearly a stone in the first trimester. In her pregnancy with Rosie, she couldn't stop eating! "Actually, I take that back." Tom stated. "You ate differently, but you wanted just as much sex." Tom laughed. "Remember when Rosie was 3 and we thought she was asleep and she walked in on us."  
"Yeah but at least it only happened once." Sam stated.

The couple stayed there, enjoying each other's comfort whilst they watched the video and by the time Sam gave birth in the video, the real Sam was crying.  
"I remember that moment so well." Tom whispered as he wiped away Sam's tears of happiness. "I was so, so proud of you. You had had such a tough day and you delivered our little girl in about half an hour of pushing."  
"It felt like forever." Sam mumbled. "I remember collapsing on you in the shower when I had a contraction." She smiled.  
"Ah, those were the good ol' days." Tom sighed.  
"Oi, you're making us sound older than we really are." Sam said jokily. The couple sat there watching Sam rest with the newborn baby on her chest whilst Tom comforted her.

"I miss Rosie." Sam whispered.  
"She's only been gone a few hours." Tom laughed softly. "But I miss her too." He added as he stroked Sam's hair.  
"I miss Ollie as well." She whispered.  
"I know sweetheart." Tom said softly.  
"They're growing up Tom. It seems like it was only yesterday that Rosie was asking me to play with her hair. And when Ollie used to help me cook." Sam said.  
"Stop crying." Tom laughed as he wiped Sam's tears away again. "And don't even try using the excuse of: it's not my fault, blame the hormones." Tom joked.  
"I wasn't going to. But I could use the excuse: it's not my fault, it's the menopause." Sam joked halfheartedly.  
"Come on." Tom said as he turned the birth video off and stood up. "Let's go up to bed." He smiled. Sam took Tom's hand and they both went up, snuggled together in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. They were in love just as much as they were when they got married two decades ago!

**The end :)  
Thanks for reading, I hope this was a good ending :) Please review one last time xx**

**Also, I'd just like to stated that all reviews using my name but that are in grey (so they're not logged in) have not been written by me. Some coward yesterday decided to pretend to be other people and use other people's fan fic usernames as well as twitter and all it's done is make me happier because everyone I've spoken to, knows it's not me so thank you coward :)**


End file.
